Silence Is Golden
by Rakki-Bakkas
Summary: Shigure's house is hectic enough, but what will happen when Kyo's over-protective sister comes for a visit?
1. Ch 1: Warm Welcome

Kitsune: Yay! The first chappy of the first fic written by me and Ive-chan!

Ivy: -dancy, dancy, dancy- Many more to come, y'all. Expect the unexpected.

Kyo: Ack! Where the hell am I???

Kitsune: LE GASP! IT'S KYO!

Ivy: -le gasp!!- I told you to expect it! Expect! Expect! O-o

Kitsune: So right. -nods-

Ivy: Tis boss.

Kyo: So...

Kitsune: So what?

Kyo: Where am I?

Kitsune: It is of no matter.

Kyo: Like hell! Tell me where I AM!!!

Ivy: -blink- Abercrombie and Fitch.

Kitsune: -nod nod-

Kyo: O-o

Kitsune:... anyways... DISCLAMER TIME!

Ivy: You're happy about a disclamer? It means we can't own them!!

Kitsune: -sob-

Disclamer: Us two Bakkas, Bakkas us two. We don't own Fruits Basket and neither do you!

Kitsune: On with the wicked fic!!

* * *

KS: 

Walking back home from such a long journey was hard. Kaye had to trek through Sohma woods to actually get to her house. She had her camou pants on, a green army shirt, and two black streaks painted on her face. She hadn't personally gone to the army, only had army training… for fun. She had traveled around the US and Japan, looking for a fighting school greater than the last. Her heavy combat boots helped her trudge through the forest, her long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, and her gray eyes searching for signs of her home. Thinking over her training, she realized she had learned so many things! Speed, accuracy, strength, stamina, swimming… so many things!

There it was; her prey.

The strangely colored head bobbed in and out of the leaves, nearing the tree where Kaye was.

"HA!" she shouted as the orange head bobbed right under her tree, she jumped into the air and landed on the shoulders of orangey.

"Gotcha!" she cried, tugging at the orange hair of the boy she had just landed on.

"What the hell- Kaye?" shouted the orange head, which was replaced by Kyo Sohma's red eyes and startled face.

"That's right!" Kaye said, giving him the thumbs up. She rubbed Kyo's head. "How I missed you older brother!"

Kyo hugged his little sister affectionately. He realized something as she hugged back; Tohru had never met his little sister!

IS:

"So what's been going on? It's been forever since I've seen you, brother," Kaye said as she slid off Kyo's shoulders.

"Actually, there's someone I'd like you to meet back at home, c'mon." Kaye tilted her head curiously, but followed Kyo down the dirt path nonetheless. Who could it be she had left to meet? She was born a Sohma. There was no Sohma who was lost to her memory.

When they arrived at Shigure's Kaye enthusiastically greeted both he and Yuki. Kyo leaned back against the doorframe of the commodious room with a little smirk on his face, watching as Kaye ruffled Yuki's hair and did some sort of secret handshake with Shigure. For some reason his little sister just made him want to smile. It was the same effect that Tohru had on him on a lot of occasions.

Speaking of Tohru… where was she? "Yo," Kyo called suddenly, "where's Tohru at?"

Kaye blinked skeptically. "Tohru?"

"Ahh yes," Shigure sighed smugly, stretching widely. "Wherever has our young Tohru gone? If you hadn't stormed off so fast Kyo she would still be here. She ran out to the store to pick up some groceries."

"Groceries?" Kaye muttered in a small voice from where she stood, as though trying to piece things together.

Kyo's hands balled into fists and his eyebrow began to twitch involuntarily. "Everyone here knows damned well I hate leeks."

"Yes, you'll never let us forget it," Yuki muttered in his mysterious voice. He had sat himself down at the kotatsu and arranged himself in a thoughtful pose as he most often always did. "If you hadn't freaked out-"

"If you hadn't PROVOKED me-!"

"I'm back!" came a chipper voice from down the hall. Both Yuki and Kyo turned their attentions elsewhere to the source, hurriedly silencing. Kaye blinked furiously once again. She had never seen Kyo regain stability so fast before.

The door slid back and a girl of around 15 or 16 came in with several bags secured to both arms. Kaye took a step back almost shyly. The girl smiled the cutest smile. "Hello everybody." Kyo and Yuki came forward and took the bags from her. The girl looked startled. "Oh, Kyo you're back, I-"

"Save it, I heard the story."

"I'm sorry I didn't have more choice before, but I got plenty of things and tonight you can decide what we-"

"Hey!" Kyo yelled, quickly turning in place. Tohru stopped abruptly a few inches in front of him. She blushed ever so slightly Kaye observed, as though upset she'd made him angry. Kyo looked down at her a moment, then turned around and kept on walking into the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. Make whatever you want."

Kaye quickly looked toward her brother with a contorted look on her face as though asking the ever popular question: 'WTF?'. Again his anger had melted away so fast. The girl smiled brightly and nodded. Then, without notice, the brunette turned to Kaye, who took an unsteady step back. Her brother had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi there!" came the expected greeting. "I'm sorry, I didn't know the boys were expecting company. My name's Tohru Honda."

"I... I, uh…" Kaye stuttered. Then, she saluted Tohru, who blinked a few times, then glanced at Shigure as though for an answer to her voiceless question. He was giggling in his usual corner of the kotatsu.

"Hey Tohru, this is my little sister, Kaye Sohma," Kyo introduced when he came back out of the kitchen. "She's come to visit for a while."

"Kaye Sohma…" Tohru echoed, a warm smile on her face. "A pleasure to meet you!"

"And to you…" Kaye muttered uneasily. Kyo narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion, much the way Kaye's had earlier. What was her issue?

There came a crashing from the kitchen and Tohru quickly ran to help Yuki with putting the groceries away. Shigure adjourned to his office with the excuse that he felt 'inspired', leaving Kaye and Kyo alone.

Kaye glanced at her brother suspiciously. "That's who you wanted me to meet?"

"Well yeah… something wrong?"

Kaye ignored his question and instead asked her own. "What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story, Kaye. Probably one she'd be better off telling you herself. Now, let's go get you set up, okay?" Kyo started for the stairs with her suitcase (which, yes, DID accumulate from thin air).

"She doesn't belong here, Kyo," Kaye muttered softly. It didn't matter the volume of her remark, for Kyo still heard it as bitter all the same. He turned to face his sister and thought about that night when he had been forced to reveal himself in true form to Tohru; how she had accepted him as he truly was and welcomed him, as she always had, with open arms.

"She does belong here, Kaye. She's already proved that." Kyo turned his back to his little sister and continued up the stairs. "I don't know why you don't like her," he said half to himself, not really a question to her. She answered it nonetheless and in a whisper not even he could hear.

"Because you like her."

KS:

Kyo looked back, thinking he had heard Kaye speak again, but dismissed it. The two arrived at Kyo's room, and Kaye slid back his door. "It's neater than I thought..." she said grinning.

"Oh is it?" Kyo grabbed her in a bear hug, giving her chocolate hair a tug.

Tohru looked up at the ceiling, numerous bumps were heard. She guessed that Kaye and Kyo were wrestling. "Shigure," she said, cutting up some veggies for lunch, "Is Kaye part of the Zodiac?" She stopped cutting and started to count who she had met so far.

"No, why do you ask?" Shigure said as he hovered around her, trying to get at whatever was in the cabinet over her head.

Tohru eyed Shigure, making sure lunch was safe, "When she hugged Kyo and Yuki they didn't transform." she spoke timidly, as if afraid that she was out of place.

"Well, then, why don't you ask her, ne?" Tohru nodded at his idea but whapped his hand as he reached for dessert.

"I'll ask her after lunch," Tohru smiled at Shigure as he nursed his hand. He pouted and stalked off to his office. Tohru looked back to her little stir fry, making sure in didn't burn. She stirred the contents again and turned on the rice cooker, hearing one final bump upstairs.

"That was AWESOME!" Kaye said, panting and laughing at the same time, "You've gotten better Kyo-Kyo."

Kyo groaned at the nickname and attacked Kaye's hair once again, "It's not Kyo-Kyo, little sister!" The two sat up, exhausted. Kaye smiled and launched herself at Kyo, gathering him in a hug.

"I missed you Kyo-Kyo," He was about to bark back a response, but the sentence was too sentimental.

Meanwhile, Shigure was snickering in his office. "They have NO idea what it sounded like from down here!" he couldn't help his thoughts, they were just like that. He began to type on his computer the title, "A Summer Colored Sigh" then typed his little perverted heart out. Until Tohru said lunch was ready, that is.

Kyo came downstairs with Kaye on his back; he couldn't get her off. He just didn't know how to bribe people. "It's such a sad day when a sister realizes that she is a better briber than her older brother." she said, wagging her finger at him as they sat down at the table. She stopped then took a smell of the air, "Stir fry!"

"How'd you know?" asked Tohru as she walked in the room. The kitchen could not be seen from where Kaye was sitting.

"Army training; it has its uses!" Kaye told the blue eyed girl.

"Army training?" Shigure asked, taking his share of stir fry first, of course.

"That's right!" she said, taking her own plate of stir fry, "Army training, it's more fun then it sounds!" Kyo nearly choked on the gaping chopstick-full of stir fry he had taken.

"Oh, then were you actually in the army?" asked Tohru as she started on her own stir fry.

"Nope, just did it for fun. I went to America too. That's where I got this shirt!" Kaye put down her chopsticks to show the green ARMY shirt to everyone. "Let's see, Navy, Army, where else did I go in America?"

Everyone ate as she pondered this, and she began to as well. "Did you remember?" asked Yuki.

"Remember what?" asked Kaye, sincerely nonetheless. Everyone but Kyo looked at her like she was horribly stupid.

"I see that even if you've changed, your memory hasn't, Kaye!" Kyo joked. Kaye smiled sheepishly at her brother, she was so happy to see him, but she may have to straighten him out and get him back together with Kagura. She sighed and shook her head, eating the rest of her stir fry and starting on the rice.

IS:

Once their meal was finished, Tohru went into the kitchen to get out the desserts. Kyo went in with her and when they came out both carried a plateful each of food. Kaye eyed all the wonderful food Tohru had made, saliva gathering in the corners of her mouth. Tohru set down a plate of homemade oatmeal raisin cookies before her and smiled.

"Kyo tells me they're your favorite," Tohru explained, sitting back down next to Kaye. "They're mine as well."

Kaye looked over at Kyo, who winked at her, then turned to yell at Shigure for eating all the chocolate chip. Tohru reached over and took a cookie. "Go ahead," she said softly, "no need to be shy."

"I am _not_ shy," Kaye said, standing up swiftly. She headed for the door, sliding it back as she muttered, "I'm stuffed after lunch and I think I'd be more suited for a walk, thanks."

Yuki blinked a few times. "Stuffed? She eats like a bird."

"Yes, it's not like Kaye to skip dessert," Shigure offered as he started on the oatmeal himself. "It normally seems she saves room during the meal for dessert." All three boys looked to Tohru and she looked down at her cookie in a very lonely way.

"I hope… I hope it's nothing I've done…" Tohru muttered in a small voice. Kyo couldn't help but think to himself, '_No. It was nothing you'd done - on purpose_.' But he didn't say anything, nor did he move. He just stared at the spot where his sister had disappeared.

"Just give her some time, Tohru, she'll warm up to you," Shigure said, winking at her. "Everyone always does."

Kaye hadn't returned by the time Tohru left for work that night, nor when it was just about time for her to be heading back home. Kyo told himself that he would wait to go out and look for her until Tohru came home.

As Tohru walked home she did as she always did; reflected on the day's events. Today she had met yet another Sohma. Not a member of the Zodiac, no, but she was by far an interesting person nonetheless. Kaye Sohma. Kyo had never once mentioned a little sister. They didn't even look alike. Kaye had a very dark appearance and Kyo's visual aspect greatly pronounced his endless amount of burning energy. However, their eyes did reflect the same silent struggle and after Kaye's talk of the army and America Tohru was sure both had the same way of coping with their pasts: fighting.

'_Oh, how exciting America must have been!_' Tohru thought excitedly. She'd heard many things about the immigrant country but she'd never understood why anyone would want to travel so far away from their homelands. '_Kaye is so brave to have traveled so far for the sake of her training._'

Then again, Kaye didn't seem to be enjoying her time back home too much. Tohru's entire spirit seemed to droop as she remembered the semi-detest-full face Kaye liked to give her no matter how much Tohru smiled. What on earth could she have done? Maybe there was something about Tohru that offended her. She didn't know what it was, but, she didn't like it.

She hated being hated.

Tohru continued down the path to Shigure's house, just now able to see the dim lights of the front door. She smiled faintly, remembering how tired she was. As she approached she stretched out a hand to pull back the door. Then, all of the sudden, Kaye jumped down in front of her from some high altitude, .a.k.a the tall oak behind Tohru, knocking Tohru out of the way. Tohru screamed and jumped back, thoroughly startled. Kay glanced back at her with a dark shadow looming over her face and then swiftly pulled open the door for herself and strode in.

Tohru sat on the ground just in front of the open door for a few minutes, catching her breath and trying to redeem herself. Yuki walked in front of the door, shivered, and looked her way. "Miss Honda," he gasped, striding over and kneeling down before her, "what are you doing out here?" Tohru looked up at Kaye who was smirking at her, and frowned slightly.

Yuki helped her up and brought her into the house, sliding the door shut behind them. Kaye muttered something about a bath and started up the stairs.

"Tohru," Shigure called, "would you mind terribly if Kaye used your tub?"

Tohru smiled. "Not at all!" She turned to Kaye, who had frozen at the top of the stairs. "Help yourself." Kaye nodded curtly and finished her way to the next landing.

Later, Kyo paid a visit to Kaye in her room. He leaned against the doorway and knocked gently on the wall. "Hey," he called and she looked up at the familiar sound of his voice, "where'd you disappear to this afternoon?"

KS:

"Hn," was Kaye's reply. She turned from him, a hard task on your knees.

"Kaye, you really should try and get along-" Kyo was interrupted from his older brother speech when a squeal was heard downstairs.

"KAYE'S HERE?!" came the voice of the squeal, and before he knew it, Kyo saw a blonde boy sprinting up the stairs and looking for Kaye. Although he looked as though in grade school, he was the equivalent of Haru, a 15 year old.

"Momiji?" Kaye said, sticking her head out the door. Before she knew it, she was caught up in a fierce hug.

"Kaye, I missed you!" he said, his eyes large and bubbly.

"Well, I'm here now, ne?" she replied, patting his soft yellow hair.

"There it is again, Momiji didn't transform!" Tohru and Shigure were 'investigating'.

"So it would seem." Shigure clapped his hands together, "Ask Ha'ri!" Tohru nodded and the two snuck away from Kaye's room.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for... a long time!" Momiji complained, his eyes still bubbly.

"Aw! There, there Momiji! I know, let's go for a walk and we can talk about what you've been up to!"

Momiji nodded and said, "We should go visit everyone!" Kaye nodded at his idea. She had always been jealous of Momiji, he had been able to keep his childhood innocence until he was 15, but her? It stopped at seven.

Kaye and Momiji stood up, "You can come too, Kyo!" Momiji invited and Kaye smiled at the offer. Kyo shook his head, "Nah, you two go. Kaye, be careful, 'kay?"

"Yes sir! I will remember to do as told, SIR!" she saluted Kyo and the two army marched out of the house.

Tohru came upstairs to see Kyo. She turned the corner, slid open the door and saw him watching his little sister leave the perimeter of the house, and out into the street. "How old is she?" Tohru asked, startling Kyo.

Once he began to breathe again, he replied. "14, she-"

"FOURTEEN?! That's so young though!" Tohru began to freak out, and Kyo got frustrated.

"You didn't let me finish!" There, Tohru was calm again. '_Talk about mood swings_,' he thought, then continued, "She's 14 and she's turning 15 soon." Kyo sighed.

"That's still young for traveling around Japan- and America!" Tohru was shocked.

"And Canada." Kyo added thoughtfully.

"Canada too!?"

"Hey look! Ice cream!" Kaye said. Momiji jumped up and down as Kaye got out her purse. "What flavor kids?" asked the lady behind the stand. The two friends were in the park, walking over to where the inside Sohma's lived to visit Hatori.

"Strawberry!" was Momiji's instant answer. It took Kaye a minute,. "Chocolate." They were given an extra scoop for being simply adorable, and the two continued walking. By the time she and Momiji got to the gates, the ice cream was gone, but not forgotten. The memory was all over their faces... literally.

Kaye used a tree and using that as an aid, jumped from the tree to the other side of the gates- stealthily, nonetheless. She opened the gates for Momiji, who was standing frozen in awe from Kaye's use of Army skills. "That was so cool!" he said, and Kaye thanked him. The two continued walking, Momiji leading; Kaye had forgotten her way around the place.

"Hatori!" Momiji shouted.

"Hatori!" shouted Kaye. The door was opened quickly after the second shout. A glaring Hatori looked down at the two short teens at his doorstep.

"Kaye?" he asked, recognizing her. Kaye nodded and Hatori let the two inside. "So you're back," a statement rather than a question.

"That's right, Hatori!" Kaye smiled, accepting the paper towels her threw at her. Kaye handed one to Momiji, then began to wipe the chocolate off her face. Once the two faces were sparkling clean, Hatori offered tea. "What brings you back?" asked Hatori.

"That's still totally young!" retorted Tohru as she sat down to talk with Kyo.

"Young stopped at seven for her." Kyo replied softly. Tohru remained silent. He was scared for his little sister; when she was alone and uncomforted, she tended to-

"Kaye..." Hatori muttered warningly. He had her hand in his, the under arm turned so it was facing up. Momiji had decided to visit the bathroom, and he was taking the quiet time for a quick check up. When she was younger, Kaye's mother had to bring her here every other day for bruises, cuts, and broken bones. They had lived so close to Hatori; he had been a father to her when she was in need of a true parent.

He traced the scars on the bare side of her arm. One seemed fresh. "Those aren't new, Ha'ri," she said.

He sighed and put down her arm, "Just don't do it anymore." he warned, and Kaye nodded.

"Seven?" Tohru said after a long period of silence.

"Yeah, she didn't exactly have the good life. Well, neither did I, but it just affected her more for some reason. She would say she didn't care being orphaned, and at our mother's funeral, she shed no tears. Not even a squeak. If anything, she looked triumphant. I moved in and was adopted by Master, the one who taught me all I know, and; you've met him." Kyo took a breath, remembering the last time he saw his Master. "Kaye moved in with Hatori." he finished.

"Hatori? So then," Tohru said thoughtfully, "she must know a lot of the Sohmas, since I'm sure they needed checkups every so often."

Kyo shook his head, "She was wicked shy when she was younger, she still is really, but she didn't stick around long. She worked hard every day and saved up enough money to pay her own tuition at a fighting school, she had already finished Masters. She could probably beat that damn rat..." he mused. "She even-"

"I'm home!" came a shout from downstairs. Tohru exited Kyo's room to greet his sister.

"Welcome back!" greeted Tohru, smiling at the girl. She had a wolfish grin plastered on her face, Kaye that is. Tohru looked at the girl as her grin changed to a smirk, and she went to go tackle Shigure in his office. '_Kyo has a... very strange sister..._'she thought and went to go do some laundry.

* * *

Kitsune: We're back... and the next chappy will be up momentarily!! 

Ivy: -uploads like it's going out of style-

Kyo: Bye! Please save me! -crazy grin-

Kitsune: We'll never let you leave!

Ivy: You shall live on my bed with the other plushies for all eternity. -nod nod-

Kyo: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Ivy/Kitsune: -huggles Kyo-

POOF

Kitsune: Oh no!

Ive: Yay! Kitty!

Kyo: --;

Kitsune: Er... that's all for now... TTFN! BYE!

Ivy: My Kyo! -huggles protectively-

Kyo: I wouldn't do that, I'm gonna change ba-

POOF

Kyle: WEEE! -giggle giggle-


	2. Ch 2: Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: We two Bakkas, Bakkas we two. We don't own Fruits Basket, and neither do you!**

* * *

IS: 

Expectedly, Momiji and Hatori had invited themselves to dinner to check up on everyone else. Kaye had not, by far, encouraged this. The last thing she wanted was more members of her family to cozy up to Tohru. But, from the very start of dinner to the end it was all downhill from where she was sitting.

Hatori eyed all the food on the table as he sat down to the right of Shigure. "You've outdone yourself again Tohru," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Yes," Shigure agreed, "the lo mein looks delectable." Kaye didn't eat much.

"Yuki, would you like more rice?" Tohru asked, standing.

"Yes Miss Honda, thank you."

"What about you Kaye?" Tohru said suddenly, turning around. Kaye jumped and frowned slightly. "You don't look you've eaten much."

"I'm fine."

"But Kaye, I thought you loved-" Momiji began, but Kaye tackled him.

"I'm fine," she called as she stood up and headed for the stairs. "Fine." Tohru sighed and went into the kitchen to fetch Yuki's rice.

When she sat back down Momiji couldn't help but notice Tohru's long face. "Don't worry Tohru, I'm sure it will just take some time."

"That's exactly what I told her," Shigure murmured around the food in his mouth. As he swallowed he said, "Then again, Kaye has been known to shun anyone not part of the family…"

Hatori took a sip of tea, "Tactless," and took another.

"But," Tohru said in her half-hysterical voice, "but what have I done? I just don't understand. I just want to get to know her."

"Well, Kaye doesn't really trust anyone who does not share the same blood as her," Kyo said softly. Tohru looked at him sadly as if to ask 'why'? And it was as though, as he looked at her looking at him, he answered her question. Kaye had been hurt somehow and now she knew no better than to judge everyone by her experiences. But… what had happened?

"What… what happened to her?" Tohru asked, giving her thoughts a voice. She caught a glimpse of the men at the table sharing a solemn glance and sighed. She lifted her tea to her lips and took a sip, but just as she did, Hatori decided to speak.

"She was raped."

Tohru choked on her tea and fell over back ward, sputtering and coughing. "Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji shouted, scrambling over. "Are you okay? Look at the ceiling!" Momiji pulled her up and Tohru took another quick sip of tea.

"Miss Honda, are you okay?" Yuki said as he patted her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice. She coughed a few more times and put a hand over her chest. "Did… did I hear you wrong Hatori?"

"No, Tohru… by your reaction I'd say you heard correctly," Shigure said quietly.

"But that's… that's awful." No one said anything. Kyo was staring intently at his lap, his fists clenched tightly. But, Tohru had now begun to understand. Her mother died and then with a loss of paternal figure in her life she found herself in a helpless situation. From then on she was never quite the same. She lived with Hatori because she trusted only her family, since they were there for her after the incident. Because of the incident she didn't feel she could trust outsiders anymore. "Is that why she went through such vigorous army training? To better prepare herself for defense?"

Kyo nodded, sighing. "The guy was killed, though. He died in a car crash trying to get away from Akito after he went after him."

"Akito? Akito went after the guy who did it?" Another nod was given.

"Yes, and it meant a lot to Kaye. Akito's acceptance and protection over her deepened her dependency on her family, seeing as Akito normally doesn't do so many random acts of kindness," Shigure explained. Tohru began to cry softly. What an awful story.

"That's why you shouldn't be too upset about Kaye being cold towards you Miss Honda," Yuki voiced from her side, a hand on her shoulder. "She just dislikes anyone who intrudes upon her family, or anyone who threatens to become a part of it. You're like family to us here, Miss Honda."

"Or perhaps she feels your taking her place," Momiji submitted and Tohru looked up, horrified.

"But I never meant to intrude! That isn't and never has been my intention, never!"

"Those are all just hunches Tohru. I wouldn't take any of them too seriously," Hatori said, lighting up a cigarette. Tohru stood up, wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, and began to clear the plates. "But I do agree with Shigure. Just give it some time." Tohru nodded slowly and, with a handful of dishes, disappeared into the kitchen.

KS:

"Damn, this so sucks," Kaye voiced her opinion to the wall, willing it to speak back. Of course, it didn't. Again, she spoke, "I only trust Sohmas, and only a select few at that." she 'hn-ned' at the wall when it, again did not respond. "I wish I were touring again. Man, I miss America."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Kaye had smelt the smoke of the cigarette before he spoke. Hatori was in her doorway, looking sadly at the dismal figure before him.

Kaye smirked, "You know, smoking causes all sorts of cancer and stuff like that. Blackens your lungs 'till ya can't even breathe." Hatori began to speak, but Kaye interrupted him. "I already know you told her. Army training. I can hear pretty darn well!" She sighed and sat up, continuing. "I just hope you don't tell everyone you meet my story, happy and butterfly filled though it is." Hatori smirked at her remark.

"She's not gonna act the same around me, you know." Kaye spoke softly, almost regretfully. "She's gonna act like I have some sort of... disease..." she slowed upon hearing a song on the radio. "Greenday." She instantly recognized the band.

"Toured with 'em you know," she said matter-of-factly. She ran to the corner of the room where an electric guitar was hidden. She grabbed a pick out of her pocket and put her fingers on the right frets, plugging in her guitar to the amp. She stepped on the distortion pedal, letting out a blast of music. She sang as she played for her adoptive father.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuk America."

She hit each cord correctly always in beat of the music. Her voice wasn't half bad either. She put her heart and soul into training and music. It was just the way she was. Of course, the song was in English, so the others could hardly understand it, but thanks to English class in school, they understood some... especially the loved curse words entered in.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

She could lose herself in the music, no matter what the problem was. She would sing her problems away, drown them out in the sound of her electric guitar.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America."

She laughed during the musical interlude, carefully playing her guitar, but head-bopping at the same time. The guys of Greenday were the coolest, and thinking of all the fun they had partying increased the intensity of the song. She wouldn't have been even close to them, except that one of the Sohma's was a big time music man and was making a deal with Greenday for a Japanese version of their CD's.

The song ended, "For that's enough to argue,"

And it was over. She let the last strum fade out and she took her foot off the pedal, swishing her hair back.

IS:

Hatori smirked, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette out the side of his mouth. Kaye looked up at him and grin, her cheeks flushed pink, and Ha'ri applauded for her with a little golf clap.

"That was very good, even if it wasn't my style of music," Hatori complemented, taking another deep puff of his cigarette. Kaye set down her guitar back on its hidden stand in the corner and advanced over to Hatori. She stole his cig right out of his mouth and took it into the bathroom where she proceeded to flush it in the toilet.

Hatori chuckled quietly, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. Kaye laughed when it fell right back where it had been. The two headed back into Kaye's room where they sat on the bed side by side.

"Tell me Kaye," Hatori began softly, "do you remember Kana at all?"

"I've spent all these years trying to forget about her," was Kaye's only response.

Hatori gave her a look but said nothing in Kana's defense. Instead he continued in the same soft voice. "Do you remember how you treated her?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember how it made me feel?" Hatori pressed. Kaye nodded in an ashamed sort of way.

"Yes, I do. I know. I hurt you. I know you loved her. I was just… possessive I guess."

"Yes, well, that goes pretty much without saying, but it's perfectly understandable. Now tell me, Kaye," Hatori stood up from the bed and walked, ever so slowly, towards the dressing table, examining its contents, "do you know what you're doing now?"

Kaye looked genuinely confused. "I'm, uhh… Well, I'm sitting on my bed answering your questions, why?"

"No," Hatori said, shaking his head. "No, Kaye, you're doing to Kyo what you did to me." Kaye's eyes widened a considerable amount as the realization of this washed over her. "And you're doing to Tohru as you did to Kana." Kaye blinked a few times and looked down at the ground.

Hatori sighed and sat back down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. "Kaye, what you have to understand is that your family, the people you trust so much, have all found ways to co-exist with others outside the house of Sohma. We pick things up from others and without them our family would live lonely lives with only our curse as company. Your army trainers weren't members of the Sohma family were they?"

Kaye sighed in a way that showed defeat. "No, they weren't," she admitted. "But that's not the-"

"It is the same my child," Hatori interrupted. Kaye looked up at him and then slowly looked back down to listen more. "If you want proof I can surely give you an example you'll understand." Kaye seemed interested, for she said nothing. Hatori continued. "Your brother has lived his life in the shadow of his own family, the outcast even within the Sohma walls because of who he is. Yet, he has found comfort and acceptance in 'outsiders'.

"I wish you could see him when he's around Tohru and her friends, Kaye. He and Yuki don't go at it as much. Momiji and Haru go to their school now and the group of them is near inseparable. They have gained the opportunities you will never get to have because you're so possessive." Hatori stood up form the bed and walked out the door, pausing just outside in the hall. "And, for the record, Tohru would never treat you like you had a disease. I'll bet you anything I know and all my years of practice and knowledge on the fact that she's not going to treat you any different than she has tomorrow."

"That speech you just gave me won't change my mind, Ha'ri," Kaye called to him.

"I didn't expect it to." And then he was gone. In his place stepped Kyo.

"Hey, what was that noise we heard?" he said, looking around thoroughly. Kaye grinned and revealed the guitar from its shadowy corner again. What a convenient place to hide something! Kyo looked at the guitar with slight reproach. "Where'd you get that?"

"America," Kaye explained, "when I was touring with the guys from Greenday."

"What the heck is Greenday?"

"It's an American rock band. Y'know…" Kaye played the opening chords to American Idiot. "…and all that."

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "And by toured you mean traveled around with them, right?"

"Is there another definition of toured I haven't learned about?"

"Gah, no, I mean… Did they hurt you at all?" he asked outright.

Kaye's eyes widened. "What? No!"

Kyo's head dropped and he nodded, turning away. "I'm sorry. Oh, Shigure's taking you to have an entrance exam tomorrow, so uhh… you should get some rest." He began to walk away.

"Wait Kyo," Kaye called, hurrying over to where he stood. She hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace. "Good night."

"'Night Kaye."

The next morning Kaye woke up a little bit later than the others had. She walked into the dining area with a weight in her hand, flexing her arm. She greeted the boys and sat down at the kotatsu. Tohru came out of the kitchen with platefuls of food, just as she always did. Tohru smiled brightly at Kaye. "Good morning! I sure hope you're hungry!"

Kaye nodded curtly and looked away quickly, still flexing her arm. Hatori was right so far. Tohru seemed to be her chipper, cheerful self. Kaye could scarcely believe it.

"Dig in everyone!" Tohru called. Kaye loaded up her plate and everyone looked at her.

"Don't take what you won't eat, it's a waste of food," Yuki said as he watched her set the ladle back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DAMNED RAT!!"

"No it's okay Yuki," Kaye said quietly. "I'm really hungry." Kyo and Tohru smiled at her.


	3. Ch 3: The Art of Spying

**Disclaimer: We two Bakkas, Bakkas we two. We don't own Fruits Basket, and neither do you!**

* * *

KS: 

She began to eat her meal, eating like she hadn't in days. Once she was done, she got up with her plate and brought it to the kitchen, washed her hands and face, and walked out to the table again. "Kaye," started Shigure, "You have to take an entrance exam if you want to stay here." Kaye looked startled, but remembered what Kyo had said last night.

"Okay," she said, and stretched out a bit. "I'm gonna go train outside for a bit, 'kay?" Shigure nodded and Kaye sat up happily, running out the door with a few heavier weights.

She started with punches, then kicks, then forms, practicing everything she could remember from each school she went to. Finally, she picked up her plastic gun that all her buds from the camp had signed and began to do a form with that. It was graceful, but steady, each beat in tune with the next, making a melodious stamping noise against the grass. It was a drill team routine, something she had done extra while she was in America. She stopped, panting slightly, but smiling at the gun, looking over the names.

Applause sounded from the door leading out to the backyard. Kaye turned around, startled for the second time that day. "Good job, Kaye," Shigure said, stopping his clap and watching as her face began to turn red.

"You were watching me?" she asked, blushing. She hated when people watched her perform.

"Yep, now go take a bath and get dressed, you have to take the entrance exam soon." he walked back inside, waving. Kaye glared slightly at the door, then slowly walked inside and up the steps to take a bath. She dumped in a container of lime smelling soap into the bath, inhaling the sharp, but sweet, scent. She sat in the bath, relaxing and washing her worries away, then got out, draining the bath. She wrapped a towel around herself, letting her normally tied up chocolate hair drape down to her rear.

She walked to her room, dressing into something comfy; some American jeans and a Maroon 5 shirt. Shigure was waiting for her downstairs, saying that the others had already gone off to school. He walked Kaye out to the black car waiting out front, and Kaye hesitated before getting in, letting out a breath of relief as she realized that Hatori was driving. Hatori and Shigure talked about random things; Shigure talking and Hatori either making fun of what he said or ignoring it. Kaye sat and stared out the window, listening to her MP3 player hidden in the pocket of the black hoodie she had donned before leaving Shigure's home.

'Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you.'

She hummed along to the song, whispering the words every once in a while. She loved this song; they were such a good band! She hadn't toured with them personally, but saw them at a radio fest where she had been performing.

'That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave.'

"Kaye?" Kaye instinctively pressed the pause button as quickly as she could. Shigure was speaking. "We're here you know." Kaye half smiled then stepped out of the black car, waving at Hatori.

At the first step inside Kaibara High School, she let out a gasp of disgust. "Ew! Skirts? Uniforms?!" Kaye looked around. "Are we in the right school, Shigure?" Shigure nodded, he had anticipated this reaction from Kaye, a tomboy.

Shigure walked her to the office and she sat down on a comfy chair, her legs sprawled in an un-ladylike fashion. The secretary, a lady herself, looked at Kaye with a hint of shame, thinking of how Kaye's good looks were being wasted. Kaye turned on her MP3 player again with a smirk to the secretary; she got that reaction from a lot of people.

"Kaye is here for the entrance exam." Shigure was speaking to the principle. The burly man nodded and looked at Kaye with her face was covered by her hood as she bobbed her head to the music she was listening to.

"Kaye, it's time to take the entrance exam!" Shigure said, shaking her then leading her to an office. She was sat down and Shigure was told to wait outside. Kaye turned on her headphones again and began to answer the questions. It took her nearly ten minutes to finish a normally half hour long exam. Even for the smartest in the school it was at least twenty-five minutes. With a smirk she walked out of the room with "Die Dead Enough" by Megadeath playing, and she handed her exam to the principle. He looked at her amazed, then went to his office to correct it.

IS:

Kaye gave Shigure the thumbs up and he did the same back to her. Both waited patiently for the principal to come back, Kaye shoving her headphones onto Shigure's ears every once in a while.

"What_ are_ they saying Kaye? I can't understand this, he goes so fast!" Shigure complained, and spoke the lines more clearly for him.

'I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fcking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything'

"Ehem," the principal interrupted. Kaye and Shigure looked up, and Shigure shook himself. What disturbing lyrics.

"How'd she do?" Shigure inquired.

The principal cleared his throat again. "Well, surprising as it may be, she passed with flying colors. She's in. Now Kaye," the principle sat down in his chair and folded his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. "I expect the same of you as I do every other one of my students here at Kaibara High."

Kaye mimicked him, leaning forward in her chair and folding her hands before her. "And what is it, Mr. Takoshi, that your expecting from me?"

"Discipline, maturity, and a respect for rules. Just three main things, Miss Sohma. Can you do it?"

Kaye just snorted out a laugh and Shigure smiled and shoved her. "Sure, I can do it," she said softly. "With flying colors." She stood up and, with Shigure, shook the principal's hand. Then, his secretary handed her the uniform. "Yeah… no," Kaye said, shaking her head. "I don't do skirts."

"But Miss Sohma," the secretary argued, "This is the girl's uniform."

"Then give me the boy's uniform." The secretary and the principal glanced at each other, both thinking about Momiji. "Are all you Sohmas difficult?"

"Only the ones you'll come in contact with," Shigure said jokingly. Eventually Kaye got her way and the secretary handed over a boy's uniform for her.

"Now, you start tomorrow. Good day." The principal took a bow as did Shigure. Kaye didn't bow, however. She stood stock still up straight and saluted him.

"Sir yes SIR! I'll report here tomorrow SIR!" Kaye shouted before stomping out of the office. Shigure shut the door behind them and, once outside the office, he burst out laughing.

After school that day when Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came home Kyo had a fit about his sister's uniform. "Why would you want to willingly be the female Momiji?! Why don't you just wear the girl's uniform?"

"BE-cause skirts are annoying and ugly," Kaye shouted back, her arms folded across her chest. Tohru perked up and looked down at her own uniform and self-consciously tugged at the hemline of her skirt. Of course, Kaye and Kyo hadn't seen though, for Tohru was in the kitchen preparing their dinner for later. She had to work really, really late tonight.

"Skirts are skirts," came Kyo's voice.

"Yes, and pants are more comfortable. Do you have any idea how awful it is to maneuver in a skirt? And forget about being active. It's… ugh." Tohru sighed. She'd never had a problem wearing skirts. She put the meal in the refrigerator for later and walked into the room where Kaye and Kyo were.

"You know, it's okay for you to wear a boy's uniform. I don't know why people make it such a problem. It's just like how Momiji wears a girl's uniform. You should wear whatever makes you feel the most comfortable." Tohru walked between the brother and sister and headed for the stairs. "I'll just get my bag and be on my way. Kyo," she said, pausing, and Kyo turned to look at her. "Dinner's in the fridge. You and Yuki just have to heat it up, okay? 15 minutes should do it." She continued and disappeared up the stairs.

Kaye scoffed. "Did she have to listen in?"

"Kaye, we were kind of yelling," Kyo tried to reason. "It's not her fault."

"Anyone would be able to hear you two, the way you go at it," Shigure called from the office. Yuki had already finished his homework and was helping him with something.

"Whatever." In search of a new subject to touch upon, Kaye started laughing. "Momiji wears a girl's uniform? Really?"

Kyo nodded and sighed. "Eh… Tohru's right I guess. Wear whatever you want. I have homework to do." Kyo smiled and went up the stairs to his room. Tohru came down a minute later carrying her bag. She walked towards the door, stopped, and turned to Kaye. She waved with a little smile and then slid back the door. Kaye watched her disappearing through the window. "Yuki," she called, "How late will Tohru be out?"

"She works a lot of hours tonight. Double shift. Her work lets out around 12:30."

"I see," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Whose turn is it to pick her up?" Shigure wondered aloud. Yuki told him it was Kyo's night and she bristled.

"Doesn't she know her way back by herself?"

"Well of course," came Shigure, "but there's a bunch of weirdoes running around and it's just not safe for a young girl to be walking around alone at night."

Kaye scoffed. If someone came after her she'd be able to defend herself. She headed up the stairs and stopped in at Kyo's room. "I want to go with you to pick up the girl tonight, okay?"

Kyo stretched. "Is it my night to pick up Tohru?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Sure. You can come."

KS:

"Sounds great," Kaye said and walked over to her room. She looked over at the black uniform and searched it for pockets. There was one the pants and one on the shirt, perfect place to hide her MP3 player. She laughed remembering Shigure's reaction to her music, then grabbed the player and put it in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing. She trotted over to Kyo's room and hovered over him until he got pissed.

"Just because you can't do math, doesn't mean you can yell at me, Kyo-Kyo!" Kaye retorted. Kyo gasped as she realized his weakness and she sat down next to him. He had been at his desk, but fell to the floor once Kaye tackled him. She grabbed his notebook and homework and did a problem as an example for him. He looked on in shock, his homework was college prep stuff.

"Kaye, what grade are you going to end up in?" he asked. Kaye stopped working on the other problem.

"Well, in America I quickly finished up all of grade school in a matter of months. I would have finished high school, but the woes of being away from my Kyo-Kyo were too much to handle." Kyo looked on, speechless.

"Shigure, what the hell is this?!" Yuki nearly shouted after he had stumbled upon a naughty book that had been written by Shigure.

Shigure laughed sheepishly and snatched the book away from the blushing rat. "Oh, just a side story," he said laughing again. Yuki looked awkwardly at the grinning man then stepped out of the room, blushing, minding himself never to go snooping around Shigure's room again.

Finally, midnight arrived and Kyo remembered it was his turn to pick up Tohru. Kaye actually did tag along. She bothered him the entire time there, however.

Twenty minutes of traveling through the woods and the city later, they reached the Sohma building where Tohru worked. They hung out for ten then waited for her to come down. Kaye had left Kyo in front of the building to go buy some CD's. She grabbed a bunch of American CD's that were on sale and some J-pop CD's as well.

By the time she made her purchases, Kyo and Tohru had been waiting for a few minutes. Kaye turned the corner to the front of the building and saw Kyo trying to explain where Kaye was, a light blush crossing his face. Kaye glared at Tohru.

IS:

"Oh, there you are Kaye," Tohru said, turning and smiling wearily at her. "I appreciate you coming to pick me up like this. It's very late."

Kaye rolled her eyes and started walking. "Whatever." Tohru looked up at Kyo and he returned her sad glance.

As they walked Kaye tried not to walk too fast so as to eaves drop on her brother and Tohru. She pretended to be listening to her headphones when really she had the volume down way low, but all she heard was them talking about things like school and if everyone liked dinner and did Kaye get enough to eat and are you going to Sohma house for New Years and blah, blah, blah…

Sighing as though her spy efforts of tagging along were useless Kaye turned up her music and walked farther ahead of the two.

Tohru sighed. "I don't understand… I thought Kaye might've been warming up to me. She was eating well today…"

"And she offered to come pick you up with me," Kyo added. "I actually thought she was done being cold too…"

"I guess we were both wrong," Tohru said sadly.

"Maybe not," came a familiar voice from behind them. Kyo and Tohru turned around swiftly, but Kaye, who was now so entranced by her music, didn't hear and kept on walking.

"Oh Hatori, good evening," Tohru said brightly. Kyo's response was much less welcome, yet most definitely expected.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Where'd you come from?"

"I came by to see Momiji's father to get him caught up on some things," Hatori explained, catching up to them. He lit a cigarette and the three continued walking.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"What did you mean by 'maybe not'?"

Hatori thought a moment, blew out a puff of smoke in Kyo's face, and stuck the butt back in his mouth. "Kaye won't be so cold anymore," he said softly around the cigarette. "I had a talk with her last night."

Kyo scoffed, half laughing. "What the hell do you think you can do? She basically spat in my face when I asked her to be nicer to Tohru."

"Yes, but you didn't have the power of example on your side, now did you?" Hatori blew out another smoke ring in his face, this time on purpose.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?! DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Besides Kyo," Hatori continued regardless of Kyo's outburst, "Kaye's mad at you as well."

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell did I do?"

Hatori left a little after to go find his black Buick, and Tohru and Kyo hurried home. Once inside Kyo ran straight upstairs to his sister's room and wrenched open the door.

"Uhh, changing here!" Kaye shouted from behind a dressing curtain.

"Tell me what I did, Kaye," Kyo demanded. He slid the door shut behind him and lowered his voice. "It's one thing for you to be angry with Tohru for no reason, but to be pissed at me too…?"

"I'm not pissed at you, Kyo-Kyo, I don't see how I could be," Kaye muttered. "I'm just aggravated."

"Look, I can understand what you're going through seeing as I know you hate when things happen outside your knowledge, but really, what's your issue?"

"I don't like Tohru, okay? I just don't like her. Deal." She slid a shirt over her head and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"Alright, let's pretend for a second that this doesn't bother me, okay? Now what have I done?"

"You like her!" Kaye screamed, whipping around fast. Kyo took a step back and her face contorted. "How could you?"

"Hey, you need to get a clue before you start making assumptions, kid. There is nothing going on between me and Tohru," Kyo said in a rather scary voice.

"Bull," Kaye whispered. "I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

"Yeah, and you want to know why you see these things? It's because you're paranoid," Kyo accused, crossing his arms. "Look Kaye… you were hurt once. But you can't protect all of us like you wish you could have protected yourself. Despite what you've been telling yourself for years Tohru is not the enemy." Kyo left swiftly, the door snapping shut behind him.


	4. Ch 4: Provoking Memories

**Disclaimer: We two Bakkas, Bakkas we tow. We don't own Fruits Basket, and neither do you!**

* * *

KS:

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!" she shouted at the door. She snorted and continued getting dressed. Kyo had always confused her, whether it be in a battle of wits and emotions or just plain old talking. Then again, she was easily confused.

All Kyo could think about after he stomped off in a rage was the day she died. Kaye had died one day; the real Kaye. Not when she was raped... before. Her body hadn't died, but her soul. She didn't talk for weeks, months even. She sat there staring at the wall. Not eating. Not sleeping. Hardly breathing. A slice to the wrist and she was fine and dandy, but now her wrists were covered with scars of her poor decisions. When Kaye finally came out of it, she had walked up to Kyo and had said, "You're not mad at me?" Tears welled up in her eyes as he replied in an astonished voice, no, and he gathered the crying girl in a hug. But she had never been the same after her silent months. She had thought about things, the depths of life and reality- where it begins. And where it ends.

Kyo sighed, remembering that painful time. No laughter, no smiles; it was terrible.

Then there was Yuki. Yuki would go into periods of silence too, shorter, but almost as drastic. Kyo hadn't personally seen him in his silent times, but had heard of them from Shigure, Hatori and Haru. But he was there, eavesdropping, as the young Kaye walked into Yuki's room during his silence.

Kaye was thinking on this time as well, fingering the scars on her wrists. She had sat down in front of Yuki; he had a distressed and frightened look on his face, like an enormous cat had just cornered him. He had been sitting in a darkened corner, which Kaye was sure did not help in the matter. Kaye had sat there, silent with him, and then she sang. A song she had written in her head during her own silent months. One she wrote down after, word for word, the tune, the melody, the acoustics. She began to sing it aloud in her room, remembering it verse for verse, every single word. No matter how many times she was sad, the song had cheered her up. Always.

"Digging through lost memories,  
I find I really need.  
Looking for myself,  
A different side of me.  
No one seems to like me,  
No one seems to care.  
No one has their own individuality,  
So I hide in my despair.  
Silence is a blessing,  
Silence is my friend.  
Silence is a curse;  
It will be there till the end."

She paused, trying to think on what came next but could not locate the lyrics in her head. She knew there was more, she just couldn't think of it at the time. She sighed and tugged on her PJ bottoms.

Kaye walked slowly, sadly even, over to her bed. That night she dreamt of the months she had gone silent. Kyo had cried. He even thought that Kaye was dead at times, her eyes were so dull and lifeless. They WERE grey, but they were even more lifeless then usual. He had carried her on his back to Hatori's to have her checked out, but Hatori could do nothing. This was when their mother was alive, but only Kaye knew what happened before her father died. Orphaned, Kaye had turned to Hatori, putting her trust in him fully, possessive though she was.

Silence was her gift... something only she could handle... and only she knew why the zodiac members didn't transform when she hugged them. Not a single soul knew why... not even Hatori... not even Akito for that matter.

IS:

She fell into unconsciousness with these disturbing thoughts in her head, but not before groping blindly in the darkness for her dirk knife. She held it to the skin of her wrist, steadied there as if it were standing on the brink of eternity. She realized her hand was shaking. Kaye closed her eyes and breathed, "I'm sorry Hatori," and then she pushed.

She didn't remember this pain. Never before had it actually _hurt_. All she knew out of her cutting experience was the tingling sensation that came before and the relieved feeling that came after metal and metal had met. Kaye threw the covers off of her and tore into her bag, looking for a piece of clothing she didn't care about. She knew a ratty shirt in there somewhere, she was sure of it. When she finally found it she wore a piece off and tied it tight around her wrist, hoping the tourniquet would hold at least till tomorrow morning.

The next morning Kaye had totally forgotten about cutting the night before. The unseasonably warm weather made her bring out a T-shirt, whereas she had been wearing long-sleeves all this time. Yawning, she came out of her room and down the stairs, giving the boys a lazy 'hello'.

Of course Tohru already had breakfast on the table. Shigure was eyeing it like a rabid dog, glancing at Tohru in a way the told Kaye instantly that she had asked them all to wait until she got up. She, like Kyo and Yuki, were in their school uniforms.

The second Kaye got to the bottom of the stairs Shigure had begun eating. Yuki and Kyo at least had the decency to say good morning before they too began on their plates. Kaye sat down in her usual seat between Shigure and Kyo with Tohru across form her, and yawned again.

Tohru smiled and filled a small china cup with hot tea. "Here Kaye, this'll help you wake up better." Kaye sat up and reached across the table to take the cup from Tohru, but, when Tohru got a look at Kaye's arms she dropped the cup and it smashed upon the table.

"Klutz," Kaye muttered, but the destruction wasn't done. Tohru had also dropped the china _pot_ full of tea and it had smashed on the table on the way down. Hot tea poured into Tohru's lap, all over her legs.

"Ow!" she cried, standing up. Tears welled up in hers eyes from the scalding tea and she ran into the kitchen. Yuki and Shigure hurried in to help her and Kyo started up as though he were going to go, too. He did indeed look worried. Kaye rolled her eyes.

Instead however, Kyo looked to her instead. "What the hell just happened?"

"I dunno," Kaye said stiffly. She crossed her arms over her chest, damning herself for forgetting her little escapade. Then again, she blessed whomever it concerned that Kyo hadn't noticed as well. She stood. "I forgot that I start at school today. I'm going to go change." Then, she raced up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

That was way too close for her liking.

Kyo went into the kitchen to see how Tohru was. She was nursing her now pink legs with a cold cloth. Shigure and Yuki looked up at Kyo and shrugged. There was nothing they could do. "You okay?" Kyo asked carefully.

Tohru turned around and winced slightly, but she was smiling. "It's fine. I'm not burned."

"What-"

"Come on everyone! We don't want to be late for school, do we?" Kaye called anxiously from the doorway.

"That was fast," Kyo muttered. He and Yuki helped Tohru up and she went out to the room of dinning to clear up the mess.

"No Tohru, don't worry, I've got it," Shigure said as he came out with a dust pan and a cloth.

"If you're sure…" Tohru said and then she went upstairs to fetch her bag. Kyo asked Yuki if he had seen what had happened. He shook his head and both boys went out to wait with Kaye.

When Tohru came out they started off. Kaye walked a little in front of the trio, still listening in though. She had her head phones hidden in her pocket but once again kept the volume almost off so she could listen.

"Hey, what happened at breakfast?" Kyo asked Tohru.

Tohru looked over at Kaye, who had turned to give her the worst scowl Tohru had ever received. Tohru swallowed whatever response she'd had and instead said, "It was nothing. I just had a clumsy moment, I guess." Kaye turned and kept walking. Tohru watched her feet miserably.

KS:

Kaye was surprised. She had never expected Tohru to lie to everyone else. She nervously played with the ends of her black uniform, trying to think of reasons as to why Tohru would do this. Kaye sighed, taking out one headphone, but leaving the other in and turning up the music full blast.

"1 2 3 take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine  
You look so fine that I really want to make you mine  
4 5 6 come on, get your kicks  
Now you don't need money when you look like that do ya honey?"

Kaye hummed along with the band, grinning as she remembered how the song was actually written.

"Big black boots  
Long brown hair  
She's so sweet with her  
Get back stare."

That was her! She had been in a coffee shop on her way to a club where she could let herself loose and let the music heal her wounds when the guys of JET walked in. Of course, she didn't recognize them at first, but when they came up to her she had given them all deathly glares. Her combat boots had been twitching to get into action in kicking their asses, but all they asked was if they could write a song about her.

She had laughed out loud, so hard she started to cry. She had nodded her consent after realizing she wouldn't be able to give a reply with a straight face. She even ended up being in their concerts, or a few of them, as the girl. She had choreographed song and dance and she played the guitar a few times.

She was brought into a painful and harsh reality when a tree jumped in her way. "What the fu-" Kyo slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue the word. He glared a minute after she calmed down- she had been continually cursing at the tree despite Kyo's hand. Kaye stopped and Kyo took his hand out of the way of her mouth.

"Jeez Kaye! It's not like-" Kyo started on her but she had to interrupt.

"The tree jumped in my way- I KNOW it did! I swear they are all out to get me man! Kami-sama!" she sighed and glared at the tree. A small dent decorated its trunk.

Kyo sighed and the three continued on without Kaye-; she was whispering threatening words to the tree. Tohru began to think on what had happened that morning. Those scars, covered by the black long sleeved uniform now, were so grotesque... and there were so many... old scars... and a new one it seemed.

Kaye finally realized everyone was gone and left the tree with a final warning before catching up to the others. When the four got to school Kyo, Yuki and Tohru all went to their home room, waving goodbye to Kaye as she made her way to the office.

"Yo, I have a question," Kaye said upon entering the office. The secretary stared at her attire, but let her go to the principle's office, not wanting to deal with the tomboy herself. "Hey, what grade and class am I in? Where are my books? Locker? Etcetera?" she asked the principle, smirking at his confused looks.

He explained that she belonged in tenth grade but because of her age and birthday would be in ninth. Kaye said thanks, picked up her schedule and books she had just received and made her way to the locker number listed on her schedule. She opened it as according to the code, not that it mattered; she knew how to pick locks of almost any kind; and stashed her stuff in there, grabbing what she needed for A period.

She walked slowly, trying to figure out where her classroom was, looking for the correct number. She finally found it and stepped in, looking around. Kaye saw Hatsuharu and Momiji in a corner to her left. She dropped her stuff off and ran over to greet them.

"Haru! Momiji!" she cried, hopping over to the two zodiac boys.

"Kaye? What brings you here?" asked Haru. He had only just heard of her homecoming from Momiji.

"Missed home, decided to visit my bro." replied Kaye.

"No, what are you doing at our school?" asked Momiji, explaining what Haru had meant.

"Ah, well, Shigure said that if I was to stay at his house I had to go to school, but this is gonna be simple because I went to American schools and they're even mooore prestigious!" Kaye replied all in one breath.

Momiji and Haru looked on speechless, and Kaye burst out laughing. "So then you've met Tohru?" asked Haru, and Kaye looked crestfallen. Haru looked taken aback; how could she be sad to have met Tohru? He paused trying to soak all of it in. She must still be the possessive person she had always been in youth. He smiled remembering how protective she would get of Hatori when Kana was still around.

"Hey! Attention please!" cried the teacher, "A new student has joined us. Please stand Kaye Sohma!" Sighs were heard. "Another one?" and "Man, she's hot!" among many others. Kaye and Haru snickered whenever they heard someone complimenting her on her looks, remembering what Kyo did when Momiji kissed her when they were four.

"Kaye, why don't you tell us about yourself? I hear you've been to America," the teacher said, and Kaye nodded. Haru noticed as she stood up her uniform and minded to ask her on that later.

"My name is Kaye Sohma, I have one brother, Kyo Sohma who is one year older than me and a foster father, Hatori Sohma!" she started. "I went to America when I was ten and traveled around to different schools; fighting schools in particular. When I was eleven I went to Military school and recruited myself in the hardest most tortuous things I could find, you know, for fun. When I turned fourteen I traveled around with Greenday, JET, Avril Lavigne, Killswitch Engaged, One True Thing, and Megadeth, just to name a few. I graduated from high school and nearly went to college in America, but decided I'd miss home too much and came back to visit everyone, maybe even stay for a while." She took a deep breath and thought on how much she had left out.

"Wow, that's very interesting!" the teacher said and the kids were in awe.

"Oh, yeah! I went to Canada too!" Kaye recalled, nearly forgetting the unique country.

IS:

"I think they get the point Kaye," Haru said, snickering. Kaye shrugged and sat down between the two other Sohmas. Every once in a while a fellow student would turn around to look at her. Some would smirk, a few girls would glare, a few boys would wink. Kaye rolled her eyes at all of them.

Kaye, Momiji and Haru were in all the same classes and only got to join back up with the trio at lunch time. Fact of the matter is though Kaye wouldn't even have noticed if Momiji hadn't gone off running.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji called. Kaye and Haru turned around and spotted the three coming down the hall towards them. Kaye sighed disappointedly but as Haru advanced over to them she followed.

Tohru smiled warmly. "Hello Momiji, hello Hatsuharu!" Momiji snuggled up to her as the group continued walking down the hall. Kaye felt a boiling sensation in her stomach. Haru was clinging to Yuki. Kyo walked over to Kaye.

"How's your first day going?"

"Eh," Kaye said in a rather bored voice, "School is school."

"Hey orange top, get in here! Tohru's got food ready!" a girl with straight blonde hair called from the entrance of the cafeteria. Her skirt hit the floor. Kaye wondered how much persuasion it took before they made that adjustment for her.

Kyo glared intensely at the girl. "Leave me alone Yankee!" he shouted and Kaye grinned. A Yankee? This was more like it.

"A Yankee, huh?" Kaye said with a smirk in her voice. The blonde girl turned her attentions to Kaye, then looked to a shorter girl with a long black braid at her side.

There was something about this girl that Kaye didn't quite like. Before she knew it she felt the feeling of being analyzed by the girl's cold stare, her purple eyes like midnight. Kaye looked away. "Another Sohma," the dark girl said suddenly and Kaye looked back up. "Your electric waves are similar to the others, yet, not quite the same."

Kaye tilted her head in confusion and looked up at her brother. "Electric waves?"

"She's some sort of psychic," Kyo explained, "We're not really sure about her yet." The four of them entered the cafeteria to join the others.

"Oh, so you've met then?" Tohru said, standing as the others came in. She smiled. "Kaye, these are my two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima," was the introduction given. '_Great_,' Kaye thought, '_more outsiders to deal with_.'

"So," Arisa said, twirling a bit of her bangs around her finger, "how are you related to the others, kid?"

Kaye bristled and blinked a few times. Kyo was the only who ever called her kid, and only when he was angry. "I'm Kyo's little sister," she explained bluntly, using her chopsticks to push her food from one side of the plate to the other.

"Aww, how cute," the Yankee teased, "Kyo-Kyo's a big brother? You poor girl."

Kyo pounded his fist into the table. "Don't call me Kyo-Kyo! And shut up!" Yuki and Hanajima ate their food quietly. Haru and Momiji were turned around in their seats, shouting a conversation to someone across the room.

"Hey there," came a sly voice from behind Kaye. Both she and Kyo looked up at the same time. Kyo glared intensely at the boy leaning over his sister's chair. "You new to this school?"

"It would seem that way," Kaye said coolly.

The boy bent down closer to Kaye, supported by his elbows. "Would you wanna go out sometime?"

Kyo stood up so fast it made everyone's heads spin. He rushed in front of his sister and cussed the boy out all the way to the other side of the room, advancing threateningly, his anger getting the better of him. Eventually the boy got wise and took off running. Kyo glanced around the rest of the lunchroom and saw many other boys turning around sheepishly. He'd had experience with the guys in this school once. He'd had to chase some away from Tohru once or twice as well.

Tohru rushed over to him and reached up to grab something from around his neck. When she withdrew there was a little white cat purring softly in her arms and a black one around her shoulders. Kyo looked down; a dozen cats had accumulated out of nowhere.

The two came to sit back down and Kaye grumbled, "I could have handled him."


	5. Ch 5: There For Decoration

**Disclaimer: We two Bakkas, Bakkas we two. We don't own Fruits Basket, and neither do you!

* * *

**

KS:

Kyo made a snorting sound and Kaye looked distressed. "I could have! Ever heard of leading someone on? Yeesh," Kaye said, retorting to the pissed orangey. He made another snorting noise and inhaled his food, nearly choking.

Kaye laughed as Kyo hacked, trying to get the rice un-stuck. But she whapped his back along with Arisa. Kaye knew that boys would try to 'get to know her', she had been through it every other American school she went to- even military school.

She was extra careful with her own rice after the little fiasco. Kaye recalled Kyo covering her own mouth for nearly swearing her head off at the tree; why hadn't she returned the favor? She minded to get a leash for cat-boy next time she went to the pet store.

Many of the boys at the table nearest, all were around Kaye's own age, were glaring at Kyo. Kaye stood up to throw out her trash and noticed the glares. She walked over to them and most turned a tint of red. "Yo," she started, "If you don't want to get your asses thrashed, I suggest you stop glaring, he attacks on command... and of his own accord. Gotta get that cat a leash..." she said, warning the boys who continued to blush as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Arisa asked Kaye, minding as she sat down she looked at Kyo funny.

"Oh, just warning the little buggers." she said, swishing her hand in dismissal.

"Buggers?" the Yankee questioned.

Kaye thought a second then asked the inevitable. Someone was bound to ask it someday. "Are you a Yankee fan?" Kaye asked, recalling the damned baseball team that had been in the way of her own favorite team since like 1986. The Red Sox.

"Ah, Yankees? As in the American baseball team Yankees?" Yuki asked.

Kaye sighed, "Sadly yes."

"But.... WHY?" Arisa asked, looking strangely at the girl, "It's not like-"

"Actually, I have." Kaye answered, knowing what the end of the statement would be.

"You've been to America?!" Arisa jumped up from her seat grinning, "Heard of Megadeth?"

Kaye's own face grew a grin, "Toured with 'em!"

Kyo sighed; his sister was always the one making weird friends. He would have to ask why she so easily accepted Arisa as opposed to Tohru(IS:), whom was pondering this as well.

Tohru lifted the last of the rice in her bowl to her mouth feeling extremely put out, maybe even a little jealous. '_How is it Kaye befriended Uo so fast when she resents me?_' she thought, watching them as they talked about bands. '_Kyo's sister certainly is different…_'

"Arisa and Kaye have certainly hit it off," Hana observed. She was sitting at Tohru's side, faithful as ever. Tohru nodded and began to clear her plate. "All the same, she doesn't seem to like you much." Hana had apparently seen Kaye's glares. Tohru nodded once again.

"So, if not a Yankee _fan_, then what are you?" Kaye inquired. Arisa tossed her hair back a little and smirked.

"I think you mean what _was_ I," Arisa corrected, but she explained nonetheless. "The Yankees are an all-girl gang. We were real bad asses." Kyo snorted again and this time kept on chuckling. Arisa merely rolled her eyes at him. "I'll deal with you later orangey."

"That actually sounds like fun!" Kaye said excitedly. "An all-girl gang? Why'd you get out of it?"

"Well, thanks to Tohru and Kyoko I saw that it wasn't the place for me," Arisa explained, grinning at Tohru as she cleared her plate.

'_Fun-sucker…_' Kaye accused as Tohru cleared her plate as well. "But who's Kyoko?" she wondered out loud.

"Tohru's mother of course!"

Kaye narrowed her eyes slightly. "If she has a mother then why the hell does she live in our house?"

"Where'd you come from? Mars?"

"No, America, I've already explained this."

"Listen, Tohru's mother died in a car crash over a year ago," Arisa said, "How you've come to live in that house without knowing the story I don't know, but, whatever."

'_I was in that house way longer than she was…_' Kaye thought bitterly. "Well… how'd she end up at Shigure's house?"

Arisa looked at her a moment, then crossed her legs in a way that made her look even taller. "I don't think I'm the one to even be telling you all this." Kaye made a mental note to ask Kyo after school, which is just what she did.

After they dropped off Haru and Momiji at Sohma House Yuki and Tohru separated from them to go tend to his 'secret base', or garden. Although it bothered Kaye that they were off alone Kyo didn't seemed phased by it in the least, so, she tried to ignore it, too.

"Hey Kyo, I was talking to Arisa about Tohru today," she told his in a funny voice. Kyo seemed interested. "She said that Tohru's mother had died and then she came to live with you all. What are the missing pieces to this story?"

"Well," Kyo began, taking a deep breath, "After Tohru's mother died she was an orphan 'cause her dad died when she was real young. She went to go live with her grandfather, a real walnut of a guy, but she couldn't stay there long 'cause he was getting some renovations done. She had no where to go, so, she was living in these woods in a tent for a while." Kaye snickered.

"No way, a tent?" she laughed. "Somehow I can't see that happening."

"Well, it did. Yuki and Shigure discovered her one night while they were off doing something and they invited her to stay in the house with them after hearing the situation. Then I came back-"

"Hold up, where were you?"

"Oh… I was up in the mountains training for four months."

"Right."

"So anyway," Kyo continued, "It's just business as usual around the house but then she gets a call telling her the renovations are done. So, she goes back to live with her grandfather."

"Right, yeah, so, why is it she's here now?" Kaye wanted to know. Kyo put on a little smile she couldn't see, seeing as she was walking a little behind him.

"Well, thing was, she never really wanted to leave."

"But she did. Her loss," Kaye said bitterly, crossing her arms. She quickly uncrossed them for her messenger bag slid right off her shoulder with her arms in such a narrow position.

"You're missing the point," Kyo said, turning around. "None of us wanted her to leave either." He kept on walking with his head down slightly. "So, we went and we brought her home."

"Why would you go and do a stupid-ass thing like that?!" Kaye shouted. To think Tohru might not have even been here if not for now two variables… Damn Kyoko for dying. Damn her brother for being an idiot.

Kyo stopped again. "Well, why not?" he asked with an ever so slightly raised voice. "Without her around nothing felt right. I was getting pissed off real easy again, which hadn't been happening so often since she'd been around and no one could cook besides me and I'll be damned if I was going to play house maid for that damned rat, so, we brought her home. She was one of the family by that time, anyway."

"Why don't you people understand that she can never be family?!" Kaye shouted angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you before you realize she's just there for decoration? They all are!"

"What about that Yankee girl? You were pretty fast friends with her. Is she just a decoration?" Kyo challenged. Kaye scowled.

"And what about that 'nothing was right without her around' crap? It's bull! You've lived your whole life without her. I don't understand how she's such a big deal to everyone. She's nothing special! She just an outsider."

"You really want me to respond to that, Kaye?" called Shigure. He was sitting on the porch outside the house, painting something, and had heard their conversation long before he could even see them.

"Go for it," Kaye mumbled in a sour tone.

"Tohru, unlike you, accepts everyone and everything for who they are, which is exactly what the members of the zodiac need." Kyo looked away, once again remembering the night he had revealed himself to Tohru and she had not turned him away. The wind blew a light breeze across his face, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and he fingered his beads tentatively.

"I've always accepted the members of zodiac," Kaye growled.

Shigure smiled and shook his head. "But you aren't an outsider."

KS:

"Goddamn! This is pointless! Why the hell am I talking to you about all this anyways!?" she shouted, tugging at her ass length hair and stomping up to her room.

"That was an interesting display," Shigure muttered and continued with his work. Kyo sighed and ran upstairs after his little sister. He slipped through the door and saw Kaye sitting there in the corner, eyes closed, curled into a tight little ball as though afraid of something intruding on her, as if afraid that if someone caught her off guard, the worst would happen.

Kyo sighed, gathering Kaye's attention, which was spanned in many directions. From the knife she was trying to hide, from the pictures she was shoving under her bed, to the fact that her brother was even in the room.

"What do you want?" she snapped, "Go play with Tohru or something." Kyo looked at his sister, and she prayed he wouldn't notice her knife, but it was well hidden in a vent behind her. She hadn't been cutting, just thinking about it.

"Kaye," he sighed again, sitting cross legged in front of her. "You defiantly haven't changed." Kaye looked at his dismal face, the one that had been there for her all those years. Was he trading in Kaye for Tohru? Why was life so confusing?

"Goddamn life sucks," she muttered.

"Kaye, why can't you understand? Of course the members of the zodiac are accepted by you! You're-"

"Shut up." Kaye said, softly, dangerously. "I am nothing even close to what you are about to say, nothing. I've changed. I'm not the same. I never will be the same, so deal."

Kyo looked crestfallen, and stood up to leave her room. "No matter what you do, you will always have your past. You can't turn back time and change it. Even if your past sucks though, you can always look forward to the future..."

Kaye sighed and swiped angrily at the tears forming around her eyes. Damn. Damn, damn, damn! Oh how she loathed life... (IS:)And the worst part about it was she used to hate self-pitying, masochistic people. There was proof right there that she had changed. She had become what she once hated.

Angrily, Kaye turned around and grabbed the knife from its hiding place. While pulling it out however, it got stuck. Frustrated she kicked the vent and once it was dented good she pulled out the knife. She took out her anger, her jealousy, on her arms. She butchered them good.

'_My god_', she thought, '_How could I have forgotten about the release?_'

Kyo had been standing right outside the door of Kaye's room. He knew it was meddling on his part, but he had to be sure… but now he was sure. He heard small gasps of pain and little cries from beneath her breath, beneath her real voice where she needed him. He slid back the door and saw the blood. Just that glimpse of the blood made him collapse. Kyo fell to his knees and stared at his sister. He came to her. Embraced her.

"Not again…" he whispered, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.


	6. Ch 6: Wordless Confessions

Alright, reviewers asked for more, SOOOO... Don't eat me, Kate, I'm sorry! It's very late now so I can't call you and OMIGOD, am I talking to you through the fic? Egad! O.O

Enter here the ficcy! Woot!

* * *

KS:

Kaye glared at the back of Kyo's head, willing it to disappear a while. She prayed that his finding out would be a secret, and not mean Hatori. '_Oh, shit. Hatori will kill me!_' she thought, glimpsing down at her bloodstained hands.

"Kaye, why? Why now? Why start this again?" Kyo whispered, hugging his sister even tighter.

"It didn't start again, it never ended," she muttered and continued to glare. "More like a break than ending,"

Kyo looked confusedly at Kaye, "It can't be because of Tohru... no... is it??" Kyo was on the brink of letting loose a torrent of tears. His sister was torturing and killing herself, but why?

IS:

'_Sure it's because of Tohru, but she's not worth the cost of all my torment…_' Kaye thought in an empty way, her thoughts echoing off her insides as though they had all the room in the world. She hadn't thought about much else lately.

Kyo gripped her harder and held her in front of him, his eyes narrowed almost angrily yet still flooded by tears on the brink of spilling. "Talk to me, Kaye, please. Talk to me. What's been bothering you? It can't just be Tohru. It can't."

Kaye looked away. "That hurts, Kyo. Let me go."

"This hurts?!" Kyo shouted. "This hurts but doing such things to yourself doesn't?!"

"Let me go Kyo!" Kaye shouted, pulling away roughly. Suddenly, both of them paused. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"Honestly, you two should go into acting. You do the best impressions of a lover's spat I've ever heard…" Shigure called as he headed up the stairs toward them.

Kaye froze. She glanced around herself, looking for the fastest way out and saw the window behind her as she fidgeted. If Shigure saw her like this Hatori would definitely be alerted and she didn't want to have to deal with that. Kaye gave a violent jerk from Kyo and he turned to look at her.

"Is this why Tohru dropped all that tea this morning?" he whispered. Kaye's eyes filled with tears and with a few more tugs she was out of his grasp. She leaped up and made for the window. Kyo grabbed for her, missed, and she was gone. By the time Shigure entered the room Kyo was the one curled up in the ball shape, holding his head down by his knees.

Shigure stood back a moment, looking around the room. There were blood stains on the floor, some which had soaked into the wood and would not come out no matter how much they were abased with cleaning materials. Shigure looked up to the window where he knew Kaye must have disappeared. "I'll call Hatori," he said in sad, low voice.

KS:

Kaye was running, running as fast as her sore feet could take her. She had her eyes closed, letting them lead her to where they willed. This was as far as her army training could take her. It couldn't stop her true thoughts from finally escaping their prison-like hold. She tripped, her thoughts on something else while still running. She rolled so as the fall would not hurt as much, and continued to roll until she stopped. Unfortunately, stopping was colder then she thought as she rolled right into a stream.

She sat there a minute, her eyes glazed over in thought. Cutting was the only way to stop thinking of her true pains. Yes, she had been raped. She had been cutting herself since the age of eight, and she had stopped talking once they took away her knife. Her life. She had just stopped, as she would now. She would stop, not of her own accord. It was because of who she was that her body went into hibernation mode and ceased movement. No talking, no eating, sleeping, nothing. Just nothing. She sat in the stream a moment, looking as the blood from her wrists trickled down into the stream, billowing out like clouds on a summer's day.

Summer.

"Kyo! Hurry up! We're gonna go fishing with Hatori!" Kaye shouted. She blinked; her distress was bringing up flashbacks. She didn't try to stop, and continued with the flashback.

"Coming! You can't go fishing without the damn poles!" Kyo shouted back. He was so cute. Kaye must have been five or six, and Kyo six or seven.

She blinked in reality and stood up a moment. She shook, much like a dog would, all the water off of her, or as much as she could. The curse? Pssh. Kaye was sick of hearing about the curse! She wasn't part of the zodiac but all the same knew what it felt like to be cursed. She knew that no matter what she did everyone around her would forever be in pain. The only way to save their pain was to get rid of her own. Take away her life, waste away into nothing, and become nothing once more. Live only in the memories of the ones she loved, and nothing more.

IS:

Kaye took another minute to think over her options. Tohru had kept her secret, sure, but Kyo would not and it was most likely Shigure with his sharp eye would not overlook the blood stains on the floor. Shigure would, doubtless, call Hatori, who would have raced over worried sick. Kaye's head drooped further, thinking of the trouble her adoptive father would go through from his grief, from his worry. She couldn't go back. The thought of America flashed in her mind.

This, also, was an unlikely option, seeing as all her money, tickets, travel information, and clothing was back at the house, a place she wouldn't risk going back to unless a plan formed. Another thought flashed her mind. The knife. The knife was still at the house, too.

Kaye dropped to her knees, ending up sitting back down in the stream. The cool water rushed past her and wrapped a chilling embrace around her frail form, one that like Kyo's was uncomforting and unwelcome. Even here she was being babied. But she couldn't think about spite right now. She wanted that knife, but she knew she didn't need it. Still, desire is always stronger than common sense.

Tohru and Yuki walked back to the house with their arms full of groceries. It was late autumn, yes, but that meant harvest time. "These strawberries look delicious," Tohru commented, staring at the ripe, plump berries with eagerness. "I can wait to get into them."

"Use them in a dessert or a meal or something, put them to good use," Yuki said smilingly and Tohru smiled back. Neither of them had any idea what was going on within the walls of Shigure's house.

As they continued to draw closer Tohru stopped as something big and black caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. It was a car. "Yuki," Tohru called, taking a step towards the vehicle, "Isn't that Hatori's car?"

Yuki looked to where she was talking about and blinked a few times. He looked at the house again and titled his head curiously. "I wonder why he's here."

"I hope Kaye's okay," Tohru said, randomly as far as Yuki could tell.

"What would be wrong with Kaye?" Yuki asked as Tohru slid back the door. Both of them stepped inside and looked around. Hatori was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands, a knife at his feet. Shigure was consoling a shaking Kyo over in a corner.

"Oh no…" Tohru rushed over to Hatori, who was closest. "What happened?"

"Kaye's gone," Shigure explained. He looked over at Yuki, "She was doing it again." Yuki's eyes widened and he dropped his bags. Kyo looked over to Tohru, his eyes wide and reflecting the same insanity within him that he had released to her once before. He gripped her arms tightly and continued to stare wildly, his face tearstained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyo demanded to know, even if in a weak voice. "This morning you saw her arms didn't you? That's why you dropped all that stuff. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tohru looked at Kyo sadly and loosened his grip on her very steadily. The glare Kaye had given Tohru earlier when Kyo had asked her that question was still plastered firmly in her mind. "She… she didn't want you to know," Tohru muttered miserably.

Kyo's face contorted in anger. "That doesn't make it right to not tell me! She needed help and it could've been given to her! Dammit!" Tohru looked down at her lap and Kyo put his head back down in his hands.

Everyone in the room was silent for a while. Tohru was thinking very, very hard. Kaye had run off yes but she couldn't have run terribly, terribly far, army training or not. Blood loss would drain her, even if not much. And Kyo and Hatori were so upset… she felt the need to give something back to them. She felt as though it was all her fault Kaye was gone, and she definitely knew that whatever she had done was the reason Kaye had been angry in the first place. She felt so helpless…

A light went off in Tohru's head and she took Kyo's hands in hers. He looked up, startled, as she pulled him to his feet. "I know where she is," she said anxiously as she pulled him towards the door. "I know where she is."

"How could you possibly…?" Yuki wondered out loud as he, Shigure, and Hatori stood as well. Everyone was staring at her.

"There's a chance that I might be wrong, of course," Tohru admitted, "But we can't just wait here to see if she comes back. We have to go look for her. Kyo, you remember where you were that night when your Master was here?" Kyo blanched, thought a minute, then looked at her again, nodding his head. "I think that's where Kaye is. She must be there, down by that stream. "

"It's worth a try," Shigure agreed. "Tohru's right. We have to go looking for her. We'll split up." They all took off in different directions, Kyo and Tohru heading to the clearing by the stream where Kyo had first learned that it was possible for him to be accepted by an outsider, where he learned that Kaye's way of thinking was very, very inaccurate.

Numbed by her thoughts Kaye didn't hear the two of them approaching. It had taken a fair amount of time to get down there and it was dark already, even if it was still relatively early in the day. Tohru and Kyo stood just outside the woods, staring down at her silhouette in the water. Tohru looked over at Kyo and saw that his relieved face matched her own.


	7. Ch 7: A Well Kept Secret

Kit's going to eat me for updating so soon, but, got some reviews already of people asking for more, so, gotta give the reviewers what they want. D I'll upload two more after this one (even though there is more) and tomorrow i'll let Kit in on what's happening. Let's hope she's not angry! So far I've done everything about setting up the story, so, tomorrow I'll turn the reins over to her and from here on out it's alllll communication (starting when she emails me the next piece that she's neglected to send for the past month! -sob!-)

HEH, erm, you've read the disclaimer by now! On with the show!

* * *

KS:

There she sat in the dirty stream, staring at her hands. She was numb, her legs were cold and her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and began to sing shakily, her words could not be heard by the two looking on, but to Kaye they were the most truthful song ever written was being sung. She sang her heart out, her voice still shaking but strong.

"Kyo," whispered Tohru, "What is she doing?" Kyo shook his head watching. She was rubbing at her arms, her wrists especially, as if willing the scars and the blood to disappear. She knew what she had done was wrong, she knew she should never have started doing it, but it had felt so nice… so free. Like it was something for her and only her. She was shaking, whispering the words that only she could understand. Whispering away whatever pain was left, and willing life to continue its normal course without her messing it up. She didn't want to be a cutter anymore. She didn't want to run away from her troubles anymore. She didn't want to go back and see the devastated faces of Kyo, Shigure… and Hatori.

She let out a soft sob, a sharp intake of breath. She got on her knees in the stream and plunged her hands into the freezing depths. Kaye cupped her hands and took the water, splashing it on her face and washing away her tears. Kaye rubbed at her eyes, trying to make the reddish splotches disappear. A raindrop splashed on the stream. Kaye looked up, startled, watching as the sky cried with her. Her tears fell freely; she didn't care if anyone saw anymore. The sky was crying and so was she.

The rain fell faster, pelting Kaye. It was punishing her; she had been a horrible person and would have to change. She knew she would. But it scared her. Change scared her. She was accustomed to everything as it had been before she left to America, and then as soon as she gets back, Tohru. An outsider no longer the outsider. Someone who was so similar to Kaye, yet so different. They were parentless, but not without friends who loved them all too much. Sometimes the two felt as though they didn't belong when it was obvious that they did. They thought everything was their fault, no matter what it was, and blamed themselves for it. Only difference was that Tohru didn't want to kill herself every time she made a mistake.

"What is she doing?" Tohru asked again, watching as Kaye stared at the sky. Kyo again shook his head and watched as Kaye put her head into her knees and sneezed. She had closed her eyes and stopped moving. Either dead or asleep, Kyo panicked and sloshed his way to her. He kneeled down in the mud beside her and looked on as her breath remained steady. He sighed deeply in relief and smiled to Tohru, saying that Kaye was still among the living. Tohru nearly laughed in spite of herself and ran over to Kyo.

Kyo grabbed Kaye, placing his arm under her legs and another arm to support her neck, cradling her against his chest. He remembered how she had rejected him earlier and sighed, hoping she wouldn't do the same. He prayed she would not forget how to speak again. Tohru walked with Kyo and pushed back Kaye's hair from her face. '_She looks… so peaceful_…' Tohru thought, wondering how such peace could come from such a disastrous evening.

Kyo and Tohru ran home, for Kyo had seen Kaye's light blush turn into a fevered one. Her breathing had become slightly heavier and her hands were cold. Kyo wanted to run faster but was afraid to lose Tohru. However Tohru was just as worried, her father had died of pneumonia and she didn't want Kaye to have the same fate. Even after how the girl had treated her, Tohru did not wish death for the girl. She even felt it her job at times to be an older sister to Kaye, despite that she already had a brother. Tohru wanted to set an example for Kaye and show her how much fun life could be, despite hardships and toils that bombarded you. Tohru would know, too, her mother, her best friend, had died.

Kaye was thinking in the deep sleep she had entered. The cold she felt permeated even the dream world she had entered, remembering life before cutting. It was hard to remember, it was so long ago she could hardly think on it. The memories were slow in their arrival, and were played at an even slower pace.

"_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?"_

The song playing was familiar. Kaye's inner self snorted, music was playing in her flashback. She chuckled and muttered the words of the song.

"_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_"

Kaye exhaled slowly and inhaled as if she were breathing in the words, taking in their meaning and realizing that the song was much like her.

"_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?"_

No, Kaye wasn't lost; was she? Was she too lost to be saved from the eternal hell that awaited her? What was with the hell-like fairy tail ending she had brought upon her? Why was everything happening too fast, so fast she could not control it? Why was everything changing?! She held her head in her hands, willing the insanity to cease.

"_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide…"_

Kyo and Tohru had made it to Shigure's house, and kicked off their shoes. They ran to Kaye's room, and Kyo placed the freezing girl on her bed. Shortly after their arrival, Hatori and Shigure ran like crazy into the house. The two quickly kicked off their own shoes and followed the watery footprints upstairs. Hatori pushed in front of Shigure and ran into Kaye's room.

Kaye was on her bed, under the covers and in clean pajama's. Kyo was asleep, his head resting at the end of the bed. Tohru was folding up Kaye's wet clothes and putting them into a basket with her other clothes to take downstairs. Hatori rushed to Kaye, sighed, and checked her forehead.

IS:

"Is she going to be okay Hatori?" Tohru whispered softly, looking at Kaye, Kyo and Hatori himself sadly. If she wasn't going to be alright then it was most likely the other two wouldn't be either.

He didn't answer her question. "Tohru, please run downstairs and fetch my bag, okay?" Tohru nodded vigorously and, balancing the basket on her hip she ran downstairs to fetch the bag for Hatori.

Taking the bag from Tohru he brought out medical tape, gauze, and a long roll of bandages. Tohru awoke Kyo and the two of them did whatever they could for Hatori. He cleaned the wounds, bandaged both of her arms to a point where no skin showed and carefully tucked them in close to her sleeping form. However, before fully bandaging them, he had given her a shot, one Tohru recognized as the one he'd given her when she had a fever.

Tohru said something about leek soup and hurried downstairs. Kyo watched her descend and sighed, turning back to his sister. Tohru had been right; she did indeed look peaceful. Her conscious struggle was soothed, even if temporarily, by the freezing virtuoso of silence, the sensation brought on by this feverish nature. The last thing Kaye needed when she was in this condition was a cold. Kyo rubbed both temples with one hand only and peered through his fingers to look at Kaye. He just wanted to talk to her again, even just once.

Hatori sighed and stood up. He looked very, very tired as he peered at Kyo. "She should be fine," Hatori assured him. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Maybe another good, thick blanket would de her justice, though…"

"Oh, umm, I think I'm a bit ahead of you here Hatori," came Tohru's voice from the door. She already had in her arms a large bundle, a spare blanket, one from her own bed. She walked over and Kyo helped her pull it over Kaye.

Kyo and Hatori smiled at her. "So it seems," Hatori said softly. "So it seems." He headed for the door. "I'll be spending the night just in case." Tohru and Kyo nodded and turned back to Kaye.

"I'll stay with her," Kyo whispered to Tohru, his eyes not moving from his sister. "You don't have to stay."

"I don't mind, really," Tohru said quickly, "I just want to make sure she's going to be okay." Kyo perked up and listened. "The pain that comes from losing someone as close to you as your sister is, well, from knowing that feeling myself I don't ever want anyone else to have to go through that if it's preventable." She reached forward and tucked in the corners of the blanket closer around Kaye, and checked her forehead. She stood back and continued. "I know death will happen anyway, but it won't happen anytime soon for your sister." She turned to Kyo and put and hand on his arm. "Not if we can help it, right?"

Kyo gave her a weak smile. He made a slight movement towards her but from downstairs they heard someone come in and Tohru made to leave the room. "I sent Shigure back out to fetch Yuki. That must be them." Kyo nodded and turned back to his sister. He would sit at her bedside all night.

Tohru went downstairs and rushed over to Yuki and Shigure. "You're both soaking wet!" she exclaimed and she ran off to the laundry room to get some clean towels and clothes for them to wear. She went into the kitchen while they changed and made tea for everybody.

No one slept that night. They all took shifts watching over Kaye even if Kyo refused to leave her side. Everyone, except Tohru that is. She would have, but she kept thinking of what would happen if Kaye were to wake up and see her there. She didn't want to make matters worse, so she did whatever she could for the others.

The next morning while everyone was eating quietly at the kotatsu Kyo came down with his head in one hand. Tohru started at the sight of him but he didn't say anything until asked. He sat down at the kotatsu with them and let his head hang lowly. ""What's wrong?" Hatori said nervously, glancing upstairs.

"She's in a silence," Kyo muttered. Hatori and Shigure both hung their heads, too. Yuki stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he announced quietly before heading up the stairs. It was half an hour before they saw him again. There was tinkling noise and they all saw him run down the stairs. He looked shocked. "She… She threw a vase at me."

Everyone else also looked surprised. "I would of that that she would have listened to you of all people, seeing as how you've been in her situation before, Yuki," Shigure mused, thinking hard.

Tohru stood. She cleared her plate and everyone else's and headed for the stairs herself with a dustpan and a tray. "Umm, Tohru," Shigure called," Where are you going?"

"To clean up the broken glass," she said. "Wouldn't want her to get hurt. Broken glass gets me nervous." Kyo flinched and looked away. She had a point there. "And besides, I made her this soup last night but she didn't wake up until now, so…"

Tohru continued up the stairs one step at a time, her eyes fixated on Kaye's door. Slammed shut, shadowy, reflecting as it should what was to be found within. She tucked the dustpan under her arm and cautiously slid back the door, peering into Kaye's room. It was so dark. It was a cloudy, rainy day outside but she had the shade closed. Tohru set the things down on the bedside table and kneeled beside Kaye.

She was rigid, much as she was in the water of the stream last night. She seemed perplexed, whether it was from her thoughts or from throwing that vase at Yuki Tohru didn't know, but she didn't seem to acknowledge anyone's presence in the room until she was spoken to.

"Kaye?"

Her head turned on the pillow slowly and deliberately. It was like a horror movie. Her eyes were wide and there were dark bags beneath them. Now that she knew Tohru was there those huge eyes glared at her, glared at her, glared at her without even moving. They didn't have to. Tohru just instinctively knew the feeling the real Kaye was perforating her with.

And still, Tohru smiled. She grabbed the dustpan and turned on her knees to clean up the glass. "Why…. Why did you throw this Kaye?" she asked quietly and she heard a shifting. She hoped Kaye wasn't reaching for something to axe-murder her with, but she kept her faith and just supposed she'd turned over. "Why did you throw it at Yuki? He just wanted to help you. We all do."

Beneath the thick blankets Kaye clenched her fists. '_Help me will you? This will be amusing._'

Once Tohru was sure all the glass was cleared she turned back around to the girl beside her. "Kaye… you can't let your grief consume you." Kaye merely blinked. Tohru's voice was soft and she was speaking to her lap. "If you let your grief take hold of you, everything comes crashing down, including the people that care about you. They told me you can't really control this, but you can start it. You can, but you don't have to. It's going to be okay, Kaye. No one blames you for what happened. Not at all."

Kaye flinched, hearing a quaver in Tohru's voice that meant the tears were coming. She was thinking about how she hadn't said 'Be safe' on the day her mother died, something she often reflected on despite herself, something that made her feel the same way Kaye did now. "Things happen sometimes that we can't control and no matter how badly we want to change them the past is gone. When my mom died I would have done anything to bring her back, but I can't go back in time, just like at the time you couldn't stop that man. But, just because of what happened you can't do this to yourself." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her voice now shaking with tears. "You can't."

Tohru lifted her head with a small gasp hearing sobbing sounds from the bed. Kaye was scrunched up tightly in a ball, her eyes finally shut and tears pouring down her face. Tohru smiled weakly and stroked her cheek lightly. Kaye glanced up at Tohru and quickly looked away. She whispered, "I don't know any other way."

Tohru withdrew her hand and pulled back her sleeve ever so slightly, just below her wrist. She exposed it to Kaye. "Neither did I." A faint little scar showed beneath her wrist, just a sliver of a thing, but still Kaye couldn't believe it.

"Y-you?"

"I stopped myself half way through, remembering that mom might have been dead but that was no reason for me to give up. I had to keep going for her because there was so much she had done for me and so many sacrifices she made for me and all I can do now is be grateful, and I am. There is no one I love more than my mother, and no matter what no one can take her place."

Kaye blinked a few times. She felt the same way about Kyo. No one could ever take his place, and to him no one could ever take her place. Tohru stood up and brought the tray over from the bedside table. She set it before Kaye, smiling. "I made you some soup, it should help your fever a lot. It's still warm if you want it." She smiled once again, walked to the door and said, "Get some rest, okay?" and then she went back downstairs.

KS:

Kaye watched as Tohru walked down the stairs to everyone else, where she wanted to be. What an amazing revelation. Tohru? A near cutter? What was the world coming to? Tears continued their steady stream down Kaye's face. It was all so confusing. She was so happy, parentless, sibling-less; she had nothing but the Sohma's and those two friends. How could she do it? Could Kaye be like that? Kaye sighed, hoping it was all true. She could change. Sure she could. With a little help from… dare she admit it… Tohru. She needed to follow Tohru's example and be herself, and be happier. And quit cutting. Kaye looked at the stairs, they were welcoming. Tempting her. Kaye wiped at her tears and slowly began to eat the soup, savoring each taste like it was her last. She put it beside her bed and let out a sob she had been trying to keep down, then rolled over and fell asleep.

"She talked to you?" Hatori asked, unbelieving. Tohru nodded, pouring the doctor some tea.

"Why? I thought she hated you!" mused Yuki, taking a sip of his tea.

Tohru nodded, smiling, "It seems we had more in common then we thought."

It was a few days later. A Wednesday, in fact. Kaye awoke to the sunlight, scathingly hot, brushing across her face. She sat up quickly, knocking off the blankets that had been caressing her in her nightly slumber. She sighed, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. She had skipped school for a while and Hatori wanted her to get back there when she could. Keep her mind off of things.

Kaye had snorted. Keep her mind off of things. Yeah right. The information she had acquired was secret by pact between two girls, but was still heavy in her mind. Cutting and relief went together like peanut butter and jelly. But being happy and not cutting, and still having a relief? It seemed impossible.

In the time that she could get up, Kaye helped out Tohru whenever she could; laundry, dishes, cooking. But she still couldn't look anyone in the eye. Only Tohru because only Tohru understood. No one else did, only Tohru. That one of a kind, happy-go-lucky, never ending fountain of smiles. Kaye couldn't help but see why Kyo and Yuki liked her so much. Kaye loved having Tohru as a friend rather than as an enemy. It was a lot easier, too.

Kaye swung her legs out from under the covers and yawned, stretching her arms.

She walked over and grabbed the boys uniform that was hanging on the bed post. She was scheduled to go back to school today - her story had, luckily, not spread throughout the school and it had been rumored that she had had a really bad cold. Rumor was on the money. Kaye smiled, something she knew she would have to get used to again after a while.

She sighed, losing the flowery smile and looking into the mirror. She had taken off the gauze and nothing was there but a few old, fading scars. And two fresh ones. With the uniform, there was the hope that the remaining scars would not be seen. She tugged on her uniform, hoping that no one was up yet. Unfortunately, someone was.

Kaye still wasn't speaking much, softly at the most. However the first thing she had done was apologize tearfully to Yuki, for the vase. Yuki forgave her, but Kaye hadn't forgiven herself yet. Kaye sighed again, walking downstairs and listening for the sounds of life. Breathing, snoring, anything to display that something alive was downstairs.

It was Kyo.


	8. Ch 8: Recovery

Well well! We'd like to take a minute to thank our reviewers for the 17 reviews we currently have and hope you will keep reading - this story is definately one that can change at any given point in time. It's been a while since we've updated but we do have a LOT more to give to you guys. Currently the actual document is about 92 and 1/2 pages and I (Ivy) am adding to it as I type this. We work on this everyday and, once again, keep reviewing! It means the friggen world!

Uhh... **Disclaimer.** There you go. XD

Oh, before I forget, this piece follows DIRECTLY after the last, as in they flow together, no breaks or pauses in the scenes. Just thought I'd give the heads up in case anyone was wondering how she got to the bottom of the stairs. XD Enjoy!

* * *

IS: 

Kaye stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs and held her breath, caught like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. However, Kyo turned anyway, his ears perking up. He took in her startled look and gave a little awkward smile. "I always wake up this early." Kaye nodded quickly and pinched the ends of her sleeves far past where they ended. She watched him watching her do it and stopped immediately. She went to go back upstairs.

"Wait, Kaye, come here," Kyo called and she turned back around. He patted a place by his side where he sat and Kaye sat with him reluctantly. "You ready to talk now?"

Kaye shrugged and sighed. "Little by little I suppose."

"Oh, take as much time as you need, I don't mind," Kyo said quickly, looking back down at his lap. Kaye watched him and waited for him to say more. "I'm… I'm glad you're here Kaye. And I'm glad you're more open to Tohru now." He smiled and gave a little laugh. "Would it upset you if I asked what turned you around, or am I free to ask it?"

Kaye gave a little smile herself. "I think you already did, but, I don't think I'll tell you." Kyo tilted his head curiously. "Sorry," she said quietly. Tohru came down the stairs yawning and Kaye gave another little smile. "It's a secret."

Tohru jumped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh hello, you scared me. I didn't expect anyone to be up so early. It's early even for you, Kyo," she observed. She smiled nonetheless. "Ah well, you know what they say, 'An early start to your day will surely get you on your way!'"

"Right," Kyo and Kaye said in unison. The three of them laughed.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Kaye and Kyo continued talking quietly until they heard a small cry from the kitchen. They both hurried in.

"Tohru?" Kyo called, looking around. They both looked down and saw her gathered up against the counter, her head in her hands. Kaye and Kyo bent down beside her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I… I forgot to get milk!" she said shrilly. "I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kyo sighed deeply. Kaye stood up and walked away, one hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. She had to let out a few loose chuckles, though.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Kyo said, "I finished off the milk last night before bed, I forgot to tell you."

"But still I didn't even notice we were low-"

"Relax, will ya?" Kyo said, pulling her up. "I'll run out and get some more, okay? What've we got room for?"

Tohru sniffed slightly. "We have plenty of room…"

"Good, then I'll get a gallon." Kyo strode forward and left, saying he'd be right back. Kaye chuckled a little bit more.

"It's uhh, just milk," Kaye called from across the room. Tohru looked up and smiled weakly.

"Yes, you're right," Tohru admitted. She glanced over to a corner of the counter where the strawberries Yuki had planted sat, still ripe as ever. "Kaye?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like strawberries?"

Kaye looked confused. "Yeah, I do."

"Well," she said, smiling brightly like the sun that was about to rise. "I thought we'd make a special breakfast because you're going back to school." She held up a patch of the strawberries. "Strawberry pancakes?"

Kaye smiled back. "My favorite." Another thing they have in common.

KS:

Tohru smiled, ecstatic to find something new about Kaye. "Can I help with something Tohru?" Kaye asked, her eyes filled with immensely cute pools of innocence and pleading.

Tohru sighed, defeated by the overwhelming power of the pleading of her eyes. "Fine, get me the Bisquik please!" Kaye grinned and nodded. She ran to a cabinet that contained the Bisquik pancake maker and retrieved it as asked.

Yuki came down to the overwhelming smell of strawberries and pancakes. He smiled and breathed in the scent, enjoying every second of it. He walked into the kitchen to see if he could help, but saw Kaye looking greedily at a batch of pancakes. Plus some American style bacon, home fries, and sausages. Tohru told Kaye to get the syrup and she did as was bid of her, rushing back to the pancakes afterwards.

Yuki smiled, glad to see her even partially back on track. He wondered vaguely how Haru and Momiji would greet Kaye, but dismissed it using Shigure's favorite quote, "Que sara sara!" and sat down on the bottom step to put on his shoes. Kaye brought the pancakes to the table, then the sauce and the rest of the side dishes. She even brought out some of the numerous bottles of heaven she like to call 'Ketchup'.

Finally, as Shigure came down they were ready to eat. Except, Kyo still hadn't returned. Kaye fidgeted a bit, knowing her brother wasn't there, but also knowing he was most likely on his way back with a gallon of milk. Kaye began to chew on her hair a bit, an old habit coming back to haunt her. Suddenly, the entrance door was kicked open and there stood Kyo, in all his orange-haired glory.

Kaye looked curiously as he brought the milk to the fridge and sat down. What had taken him so long? She shrugged, not knowing. Her pancakes were getting cold and that's all that mattered. She immediately took one off to start, and a bit of everything else too. She drowned her pancake in syrup and dug in. Kaye silently congratulated herself and Tohru for a yummy job.

Kaye watched as everyone ate their pancakes, some hastily, and some cutting them into pieces and eating delicately. Actually, only Tohru did that. Kaye had had pancakes in America and knew that, with a bunch of boys in the family, second helpings were hard to get unless you ate mega fast.

The pancakes were gone like cake at a weight loss center, and Kaye stood up once they were found to be MIA. She ran up the stairs to her room and stuck up her long hair into a ponytail. It was painfully annoying down. She thought about getting a haircut… but dismissed it uneasily; her hair had been growing for some time now. She tugged at her hair, making sure it was tight, and hopped down the stairs, a few at a time. She was immensely happy on the discovery of pockets on the boys uniform and had snatched her MP3 player and headphones upon finding them. She put the headphones on now, and then stuffed the player into her pocket, glad that the wire hardly showed against her black uniform.

"Kaye! We're going now!" came a shout from the kitchen and Kaye ran to the kitchen. She waved solemnly good-bye to Shii-chan and ran to catch up with the others. She quickly turned on her MP3 player to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day and hummed along with it. But it slowly turned into her soft voice singing; hardly a soul could hear her.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It was a good song, one that required her to think on herself. Kaye sung every lyric with perfection, letting each note float like a cloud, graceful and pretty.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

"Till then I walk alone…" Kaye knew every word to the songs on this CD memorized. Many of the lyrics were seemingly written while being on vacation in her mind. They portrayed her thoughts, or even her.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone._

"I walk alone…" it was true in a sense. 'Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive… I'm still alive…'

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me…" Kaye was not as lost as she seemed, was she?

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone!_

The song ended and went into American Idiot. Kaye stopped singing but turned up the volume to block out the sounds of everything. Unfortunately, even if her voice was soft, her music was loud, loud enough to scare Tohru into thinking that Kaye would blow out her eardrums. Kyo reassured her that she had been in a concert and it was fifty times louder there.

Finally, the four reached school and Kaye left her brother to go to her own classroom. She ran to the back where Momiji and Haru were, waving as she came. They waved, but still looked solemn. Of course they had heard - Hatori had had to tell Akito and Momiji and Haru would have been worried since Kaye hadn't been in school. They had been bound to find out eventually.

"Hey Kaye, how are you feeling?" Momiji asked, trying to keep his upbeat and happy nature.

Kaye couldn't help but smile a little, "Fine, thanks Momiji." Haru was staring at her attire. "Oh, Haru! You know I hate skirts!" Kaye stuck out her tongue at the thought of the swishy little things. Haru smiled and nodded, knowing all too well her hatred for skirts.

IS:

Kaye hadn't noticed her headphones were still on. She reached up to take them off her head but paused. The two boys watched her, heads titled and eyebrows raised. Kaye listened a moment, nodded, and shut the CD player off. Upon seeing the CD player no one asked any question.

"Hey kid!" Arisa greeted from down the hall. Hana gave a little wave and both of them walked over. Everyone stood to greet them and both looked to Kaye.

"Haven't seen you in a few days," Hana said in her haunting voice.

"Yeah, where've you been?"

"Home," Kaye said shortly. "Caught a cold," which wasn't a total lie.

"Miss Uotani, I suspect we won't be seeing you this Thursday, right?" Yuki asked and Arisa smirked.

"No, I suppose you won't," she said with an air of amusement.

Kaye looked around to the other smiling 2nd years. "What's this Thursday?"

Kyo's eyes flashed dangerously as he remembered himself. "The endurance run," he mused, turning quickly to Yuki. "This year it's you and me rat boy, I'm taking you down!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Stop it, you're just making a scene."

"Hey, I would have destroyed you last year if you hadn't gotten your ass sick-"

"It wasn't his fault, Kyo," Haru voiced from the back.

Kyo's eyes flashed again and he pushed his way over to Haru. "That's right you interfered and then forfeit the damn fight afterwards! None of that shit this year, you hear me?!"

"I don't think you have to worry Kyo, Haru shouldn't be around while you're running. All the first years have class, remember?" Tohru reasoned and Kyo seethed quietly and eventually not at all. Tohru smiled and turned to Kaye, Momiji, and Haru. "Maybe you guys will be able to see us running from your classrooms! We go around the front of the building on our way back through the course."

"I'll keep an eye out!" Momiji promised brightly, his smile mirroring Tohru's perfectly. Kaye smiled too and nodded vigorously.

Hana observed this quietly, watching Kaye join in the chatting conversation with Tohru and the others without bitterness, and absorbed it in. Her negative waves had turned into slightly wavering ones, much improved, much like a tsunami of emotion turned into a mere trickle of serenity. No cold could pull that off.

KS:

With a great amount of interest, Hana watched Kaye until the bell for first period rang. Kaye lazily grabbed her stuff and walked into the haze of people mobbing to get to their first classes. She followed Momiji and Haru around to their classes; since they were all 1st year students, they didn't choose the electives but they were basically random, and Kaye, Momiji and Haru were all in the same electives.

The first elective that day was Art. Momiji and Haru couldn't have been less ecstatic. Kaye, on the other hand, seemed uber excited. They made their way to art class, looking in all the classrooms still in learning mode and weaving randomly. They continued walking until they led Kaye to this large metal door that was covered in splatter paint. "Heaven!" Kaye whispered to herself. Haru snorted and kicked open the door, wondering how he got stuck in art class.

Kaye was introduced to the project most were working on, a painting of them selves. Kaye took her pencil and went to a canvas; she looked it over and sketched something. Circles for the head and ovals for the legs, arms, and a rectangular-ish shape- the body. Kaye began detailing it, adding hair and clothes. By the end of class her work was complete except for the painting. The picture depicted a girl clad in one looked like black, a broken guitar was shown beside her still, sitting figure. A knife was wedged into the wood before her, blocking out a lot of the drawing of Kaye. Kaye looked at it lovingly, looking from the inscription written in her own style of chiller font to the headphones trailing from her ears in the portrait.

The inscriptions were lyrics of one of her favorite songs, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day. "Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone." And actually hidden in the shadows, the words indented in where the shadows were supposed to be painted. And in the corner, "I'm still alive." Kaye looked happily at her picture and went to put it in her own little case for her own art.

The three walked back to their next class, not caring if they were late or not. The rest of the day went by smoothly, and the three made it to lunchtime without getting into trouble… shockingly.

IS:

"Isn't art class weak?" Haru submitted as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Momiji shrugged. "What can you do? We're stuck in it by now, you know. Might as well just accept it…"

"I can't believe you two don't like art," Kaye mused in wonder. It had only been her first art class and she had loved it. She hadn't been into art for the longest time but back when she was eight-ish it was a major trade of hers. Both boys shrugged once again.

"I dunno, it just seems every art class I'm stuck going black," Haru said, lifting a hand to his head. "Then, as I leave, I'm so exhausted…"

"Going black? Why?"

"Momiji thinks he can get away with painting a fluffy bunny in a field of flowers for his self-portrait painting," Haru sneered and Momiji seemed to droop altogether.

"I don't see why I can't," he began stubbornly. "Isn't there something in art called conceptual?"

"Yes, but this isn't conceptual Momiji, this is just you, so just get with it already will you?" Haru said, starting to get frustrated. Before Momiji could bring out a comeback Kaye jumped on Haru's back and rode him the rest of the way to the cafeteria. Sure, it stirred up a few looks but was it anything new to them? Nah. Not at all.

Once inside everyone sat at the same table and Kaye went to help Tohru serve everyone. She even served the rice.

Kaye saw, or rather felt, Hana watching her with her cold stare and glanced at her slightly, uneasily, afraid of this girl's powers. Could she really see within people? She can't have been able to look too far down if she hadn't discovered the Sohma curse yet. But still, once again she felt she was being analyzed. Maybe she fed off peoples' feelings? What exactly were electric waves? Would they reveal the story of her life? Kaye shook her head to stop the insane thoughts and sat down to enjoy her own lunch.

"…The strawberries are a nice touch, Tohru," Hana complimented and she munched on one, one little nibble at a time.

"Oh, they were left over from breakfast. Kaye and I made strawberry pancakes!" Tohru explained with a smile on her face, something that seemed almost permanently pasted there. Well, except for a few select times and, of course, when she'd revealed her secret to her. Kaye smiled nonetheless and Hana returned it.

What was this? Saki Hanajima smiling. Huh, how about that. Was it because Kaye's coldness was gone? Kaye glanced around the table. Everyone sitting there was pretty protective of Tohru. That same glance told her that they were all protective of her, too.

"Miss Honda?" came a foreign voice from across the room. Tohru turned in her seat, swallowing a bit of rice carefully. Upon seeing who it was she quickly got up and crossed the room. The man calling her over was a teacher. Everyone at the table watched, small frowns on their faces.

They watched as Tohru and the teacher talked quietly a moment and then a shadow appeared behind them. Tohru bowed and a smile flashed. Kyo and Yuki shifted uncomfortably. Tohru came back towards the table with a boy following not far behind. Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Hana all straightened up, waiting for him to go a different direction, but he didn't.

"Everybody, this is Axle Sullivan," Tohru introduced brightly, nodding to the boy. Kaye eyed him wearily. He had a little smirk on his handsome face, his hair jet black and as mysterious as his eyes. He wasn't, by far, in uniform. He had baggy jeans; in fact, baggy is a terrible understatement. You could fit another three people in those pants and they'd all still be able to dance a craaazy happy dance. His black t-shirt had a rather corrupted looking smiley face that looked as though it was melting and underneath mimicking Kaye's Chiller font was a word reading 'Mushroomhead'. He had about 12 earrings on each ear.

Kaye thought back to the Mushroomhead thing. She had heard that somewhere before.

Tohru kept talking through Kaye's observations. "He just moved here from America! Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana, he'll be in our classes."

"Joy…" Kyo mumbled.

"Axle, this is Yuki Sohma, our class president," Tohru introduced, smiling. With that smile she made Yuki stand up, give a small smile himself and hold out his hand to the strange new boy. Axle raised his eyes much in a way you would meet someone while getting into an elevator and slapped him five, muttering a small 'Yo'. Yuki shook his hand slightly as though he was expecting a shake. His smile had only been half-hearted before; that half-heartedness flickered and died.

As Tohru continued to introduce everyone the guy seemed to grow more and more anxious to leave. Once everyone had been named Tohru asked Arisa and Hana if they would clean up for her.

"Yeah, no problem," Arisa said, smiling and waving off the favor. "We'll just put it in your locker then?"

"Yes, it should be open, thank you," Tohru said and she and Axle started for the door. Kyo bristled, as did Yuki and Momiji.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Kyo shouted. Tohru turned around curiously. Axle looked annoyed.

"Oh, I was asked to show Axle around the school, he starts tomorrow, hence the reason he's not in uniform."

"Uniforms?" Axle said suddenly, looking at Tohru as though she were crazy.

Everyone at the table looked around to themselves then to everyone else in the lunchroom. There wasn't a single person in sight aside from him who was not in uniform.

"What the hell did you think we were wearing? We don't do this for our health you know!" Kyo yelled.

Axle smoothed his hair back. "That's weak man." Then, oh so randomly, "Y'all got an art room in this place?"

Tohru nodded, putting her cute smile back into place. "Sure do! We can go there first if you want."

"What about a darkroom?" he asked, smirking at Tohru. The boys of the table and Hana turned back around and glared intensely. Tohru blushed a bit.

"I… I don't know…"

Axle laughed. "I meant a picture darkroom. For developing photos, you know." The two exited the cafeteria, chatting away. Kyo was seething. Yuki was just plain bothered.

"That was awful rude of him to ask," Momiji said, watching the door they had just exited through swing shut.

"What? He just meant a photo darkroom, nothing meant by it," Haru reasoned, but he was still keeping an eye on that door himself.

"I don't like that boy's signals," Hana's voice echoed chillingly and she helped Arisa clear the plates. '_Neither do I_,' thought Kaye, '_Neither do I._'

Over the next few days Axle began to spend more and more time with Tohru. Kaye found herself making up excuses to get Tohru away from him almost as often as Kyo and Yuki were. He always seemed intent to talk to only her. At lunch he sat at their table and only joined in conversations that he could relate to. He often talked about his music. And photography.

"I asked about the darkroom because I'm into photography and I'll need a place to develop my pictures while I'm setting up my personal one at home since it's a new house. No reason to wig out," he explained to a flustered Kyo. It was a few days later and he hadn't quite gotten over it.

"Riiiiiight…"

"So what kinds of pictures do you take?" Tohru asked, taking a small sip of tea. Axle turned full in his seat to talk to her which was unnecessary seeing as he was sitting right next to her anyway. Kaye narrowed her eyes.

"Just art photography. I take pictures of whatever it is that catches my eye. I play with the colors, brightness, and contrast and ultimately then I set up my art work in a gallery."

"Really? That sounds so exciting!" Tohru said.

Axle put on another of his little smirk/smiles. "Maybe I could show you my gallery sometime."

"Sure!" Tohru said, brimming with anxiety, "I'd love to see your pictures!"


	9. Ch 9: Americans Attack

Mwhahaha, enter here the Americans! Kit says, "I love you all, you reviewers you." We as a unit, Kit and Ivy and co., worship reviewers and hope these new chappies please you. Those following the story line truly own all. There is much more to come! We must update steadily so as not to overwhelm those faithful to us or discourage new readers.

AND, a special offer I (Ivy) have decided to dish out -A picture of Kaye I drew and one that Kit drew will be emailed special to those who review that include an email address! If you're a reviewer and would like to see these pictures, review! If you're going to review and you want to see the pictures then PLEASE, by all means, leave an address. Otherwise we will have no way of contacting you and you will not be able to see these pictures!The opportunity has come thy minions; seize it!

And now, another pressie for thee... **Disclaimer. **Enjoy. Don't forget about our offer! Love you everyone! 3

* * *

KS:

Kaye looked disgusted, exactly as Kyo was at the time. Yuki looked like he would kill the next person who smiled at him, and Arisa was just plain fuming. Hana, however, was examining the situation and taking caution to his rebellious waves.

Tohru was oblivious to the angered friends behind her, and continued talking to Axle. Kaye continued glaring long after the invite, and followed Tohru closer than ever. Tohru noticed of course, but let it happen for she figured that Kaye, like Kyo, was just jealous because they wanted to be friends with Axle too.

He was in all their classes. Kyo's anger was rising every time Axle even looked at Tohru, almost to the point of a little cat fiesta in the classroom. Yuki and Kyo weren't arguing for once, though, it was quickly realized that they shared anger towards the new kid.

Kaye, however, was facing her own kind of nightmare. Exactly what she hated; a Soc. The new kid for her grade entered the door, strutting around like only she was worth a million bucks.

"Class?" the teacher clapped her hands, trying to stay in control, "Class, this is the new student. Please treat her as you would any other child in this school." Kaye found the sentence funny until she saw the new student. She had been drawing and messing around with Haru before she looked up. She lightly tapped Haru's shoulder, not looking where she punched and losing momentum, The sight she saw just plain bugged her.

Her experience with rich people had never been good- and to add with that, she only knew a few. Of course, Kaye wouldn't count the band as rich- they play music and earn money. Lots of money. That is a mere coincidence of sorts. They had a talent and were getting paid to spread it wherever. Kaye's definition of a rich person however is much different. Someone who was born with the money, and grew up having everything and anything she wanted. Pony? Psh, most little girls can only dream of such things. Rich little girls on the other hand, they already have a stable of their own.

Kaye glared at the girl as the introduction was given. "This is Kira Sullivan." The teacher introduced and the girl took a hearty step forward, and a graceful curtsy. Her long, dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders, covering her crystalline eyes. Kaye continued to glare, long after she was seated and long after class began.

Just before the bell rang, the teacher gave her students some time to get their homework started. The classroom erupted into a fit of speaking, and Kaye listened curiously to the new kid. "Y'all can call me Damu!" Kaye let out a snort and then broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. She didn't know if 'Damu' said her name wrong or if Kaye misheard- which she knew she didn't- but in Kaye's language- Damu meant dumb.

She tried to breath and looked at the new girl, "What was your name again?" she asked, her voice towering over all others. Kira looked around for the voice, but answered it all the same, "Damu is my nickname." Kaye again began to laugh, Haru and Momiji joining in.

Finally, the bell rang and Kaye headed for the door. Momiji and Haru ran to their lockers and Kaye walked to her own. She began to spin the lock, hoping she'd got it right by then, and a tap suddenly reached the nerve of her shoulder. She turned, hoping it to be Haru to open her locker once more, but instead what met her was a slap to the face.

Kaye stopped, she froze- glaring at the girl in front of her. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Kaye shouted- not noticing the many people who stopped upon hearing her colorful language. Luckily, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki had just finished class as well and were making their way through the mass of people to see Kaye. However, all Kyo saw was that painful, nasty slap.

He instantly ran over and shouted- "What the hell is your problem?!" He stood protectively next to Kaye, watching as she rubbed her cheek, preparing the next insult. "All right, whatever-the-hell-your-name-is, you are most obviously rich if nothing else." She started, glaring coldly at the girl, "If you were anything other than a snobby little brat… well… to put it in much simpler terms, you're a friggin wuss! That was so weak I could laugh!" Kaye herself could not sort out her comment/insult and wondered if anyone would. Unfortunately, Kira did. She stomped off in a huff, glaring at the four- two of which glared back, one who was laughing her ass off on the floor, and the other staring blankly ahead.

"Kaye- what the hell was that all about?!" Kyo asked as soon as she stalked off behind the corner.

"You kiddin' me? I gots no clue!" Kaye said, poking her red slap mark. She'd learned one thing in this little experience- glare at rich people more, because they don't hurt much. Course, she was only kidding when she voiced this to Kyo and was whapped on the head.

IS:

"Kaye! Kaye, are you okay?" Tohru asked, rushing over. She examined Kaye's cheek and led her to the nearest water fountain, wetting a random cloth she had with her and pressing ever so slightly the cold compress onto her skin.

Kaye sighed in a frustrated fashion, her glare set to where the new girl had disappeared. "I'm fine, Tohru, thanks."

"Who was that girl?" Yuki asked, eyes also on the place where the girl had left the scene.

"Some new girl, just imported into our class this morning," Haru explained in a rather bored voice. He looked rather anxious to get out of school, so the group went their separate ways to gather their things and met back up in the front of the school. Kaye and the trio said their goodbyes to Arisa and Hana and Momiji and Haru and headed back home to Shigure's house.

Kaye was stuck in rant mode, something that could easily befall her splintered-into-nothing patience. "I swear to god if that rich-ass snob lays so much as another finger on me not even her sassy-ass daddy will be able to save her."

"I'd like to know what she thought she was doing back there," Kyo muttered, brushing his hair back lazily.

"I know, right?" Kaye said, more of a statement than a question as she let her American slang get the better of her. She was strongly reminded of an 80's flick she'd once seen that the particular line had come from, but she didn't care. Now that the scene was behind her she found herself playing what most people often do; the 'should have' game. She _should_ have made her explain herself if not make her pay. She _shouldn't_ have let that girl get away with that cheap shot she was just lucky enough to get. It's funny what anger can do to a person.

"Kaye, did you do something to her first?" Yuki asked, apparently trying to make more sense out of the slap. Kaye thought back, her face wrinkled slightly in her thoughts. Tohru watched her carefully.

"Well," Kaye began, "I did kind of make fun of her name." She started chuckling. "She asked us to call her 'Damu'." Even Tohru let out a few giggles.

"Yo, Sohma!" shouted a voice from behind them. Kira was running towards them, a frown etched on her face, a boy following close behind her. Kaye crossed her arms over her chest, glaring right back. Kira stopped in front of the four of them, panting slightly, which still didn't seem to phase her angry face. Surprisingly, it was Axle who pursued her. He smirked and gave Tohru a little wave, which she returned.

"Clever of you to figure out my name," Kaye congratulated, a sneer in her voice.

The new girl licked the tip of her finger and brushed a flyaway piece of hair out of her face. "It wasn't hard, there are like forty of you in this school." Kyo and Yuki stiffened slightly, not necessarily offended, but on their guards.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just don't appreciate your rudeness, that's all. How would you like it if I laughed at your name?"

"Uhh, news flash hun," Kaye said coldly, "My name doesn't state my intelligence or, in your case, lack thereof."

"Why you-"

""Kira, back off," Axle muttered, grabbing her arm. Kira looked back him, glaring, and pulled roughly away.

"Don't touch me you white trash!"

"What has dad told you about talking as though you own me, bitch?" Everyone except the bickering two took a double take on that. Axle had a sister? Kira was his sister? Small world. Kaye found herself disliking both of them even more – Axle because he was related to Kira and Kira because she was related to Axle.

"Let's go," Kaye muttered, turning her back to brother and sister and continuing down the path. Yuki gave a curt, almost reluctant, nod to Axle and followed her, but Kyo didn't turn until he'd hissed a threat under his breath at Axle parting words to Tohru, who was the last to follow.

"I'll meet you Thursday, then?" Axle called after her as she ran to catch up to the others.

Tohru looked over her shoulder, smiling, and called back, "Yep, I'll be there!"

When she finally caught up neither Yuki nor Kyo would look directly at her. She bit her lip, the tension threatening to swallow her up, and made a mental note to talk to them individually about it a little later.

Kira turned and glared at her brother with her hands on her hips, watching as he stood with his arm in the air waving after Tohru. "Why are even _talking_ to that skirt?"

Axle looked down at his sister and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I can't see why not."

"What are you talking about? She's a loner." Kira puffed her asymmetrical bangs out of her eyes and, almost as though it were instinct for them, they landed back down perfect. "Anyone can see that."

"Tohru? A loner?" Axle said, half-laughing in disbelief. He snapped and pulled out a bit of black attitude from somewhere within him. "You betta check y'all's radar there girlfriend, 'cause you be straight trippin' there, mmhmm."

Kira rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her way. Axle grinned and followed her, oblivious to what she was saying in such a way that he didn't give a damn. He was dazed. "All I'm saying is she looks cheap and kind of phony."

"You mean kind of like you?" Axle muttered. Kira narrowed her eyes to the point of near closing. "Listen, if that's what you think of her than you have the wrong idea (queue the ticking off of the fingers.). She's adorable, she's nice to everyone, and people come to her for advice. I don't think I've ever seen her without a smile. And, she accepted me before she even knew me. That must count for something."

Kira puffed out at her bangs one more time and lifted an eyebrow at him. "She's poor." She slanted her sunglasses and snapped. "The chick is not chic."

"You know, you're a shallow bitch."

"Thank you," Kira said with sarcastic delight written all over her face as she reached for her lip gloss, smearing a glob across her lips and smacking them loudly. "Trust me, when I design a clique of my own here at 'Kaibara High' (queue the finger quote marks) you'll forget about charity work and step up." Axle put an arm around her, shaking his head as he already knew she was a hopeless, spoiled brat who couldn't help herself, and the two proceeded home.

KS:

While Kira and Axle were walking home, arguing as loudly as ever, Kaye and Co. were just arriving at their own house. Kaye kicked off her shoes and ran up stairs, dumping her stuff by her shoes. When she got pissed, the only way to kill it off was either fighting or music. And music just seemed like the better choice, she was bound to knock someone out...

She started out just playing cords, then turned on distortion and upped the volume. She took a breath, listening as the last cord faded into nothingness in the back of her mind. She began playing, slowly at first, then getting faster and more into the music.

"_Who is amazing- you are_

_You blinded the moon and stole me the stars_

_And I'm aching to give you all I got_

_So here, don't break it it's my only heart_

_And tonight was the first of many_,"

Tohru was downstairs listening to the pretty song with nice lyrics and jumped, as did everybody else, when the power cords came into play.

"_And the days just seem so lazy when you're far away,_

_I feel that I may break_

_I knew it from the start, this would be so hard_

_What would it be if it were easy?_"

It went back to the palm muted strings, and everyone downstairs ran upstairs to see what the hell was going on. There stood Kaye, in all her glory, playing guitar with her back to the open door. They watched as she sang, and realized that she was not using a CD player, or listening to one.

"_Who is amazing- I think it's you_

_I thought about it and made my move, _

_You smiled you did and blushed _

_The sound of my heart rushed and rushed_

_Tonight I wish that you were here_

_The farther that I fall the more I want you there,_

_And the days stretch out so lazy when you're far away, _

_I feel that I may break_

_I knew it from the start- this would b e so hard_

_What would it be if it were easy._"

A short musical interlude ensued and the Sohma's and Tohru listened to the song, not caring if it was rock, or whatever the Americans called it.

"_I knew it from the start, this could be so hard_

_What would it be if it was- what would it be if it was?_

_What would it be if it were easy?_"

Kaye could feel her anger, and everything else that meant emotion, slipping away- except pure bliss. Bliss at singing at the top of her lungs over the sound of the guitar, voice and music in harmony. She slowed, singing her favorite part.

"_I haven't felt this good in a million years,_

_Shake off the dust and cobwebs wipe away my tears_

'_Cuz it's everything and something more about you, yeah._

_And I can't believe I've lived this long without you_."

The cords faded out on the amp, and Kaye turned around to look for her music book, turning off the distortion as she did so. A light round of applause sounded from the door, and Kaye, her hair mussed from searching under the bed, hit her head on the bottom of said bed, and yelped. She crawled out from under the bed, looking at the door and spoke what she was feeling, 'Ow,' although she looked ready to murder Shigure who had clapped, along with Kyo who was just staring wide-eyed at Kaye.

She smirked when she saw Tohru looking envious but also… proud? Kaye shook her head and began again on the hunt for the missing book.

"What are you doing on the floor Kaye?" Tohru asked curiously, watching as everyone else left.

" My music book is MIA." Kaye said, looking in the basket of dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

"M-I-A?" Tohru asked, counting the letters on her fingers and trying to decipher the meaning of them.

Kaye sighed, looking at the confused girl, "Military term- Missing In Action. MIA, Missing In Action. Got that?"

Tohru nodded feverishly, as if wanting to prove that she understood something of what Kaye had been doing. Kaye grabbed her guitar case and looked inside, gasping in shock as she drew out a large blue book. In printed letters, American lettering, it read Kaye Sohma. Tohru could only just understand what it read but decided not to ask on what the book was. Kaye grinned and flipped through the book, looking for something in particular. She started humming the tune to a fairly popular American song and put down the book.

She grabbed her guitar and slung the yellow strap the said "Hazard" over her shoulder and plucked the strings of the guitar, making sure they were all in tune. She took a deep breath and got started.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking _

_Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making_

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

_  
Dance  
I hope you dance…  
I hope you dance…_

Tohru watched on, amazed at Kaye's talents. Kyo had walked in sometime in the middle, but she hadn't noticed; she had been too in tune with the music to notice. Kaye suddenly looked down at her watch and glanced at the alarm clock at her bedside.

"Shit!" she said, putting her guitar on her bed and grabbing a pile of clothing. She ran out the door, grabbing a pair of shoes and tossing them on her feet. Kaye grabbed a bike she had brought from America and rode as fast as she could to her appointment.

It wasn't really an appointment, Kaye had been working for a long time, ever since she got back, because she wanted to buy gifts for everyone. Sure, she was paid well as a back up for those popular American singers, but she really wanted to feel like she did some actual working for presents this year. She had to mail the Sohma's their presents last year.

"Oh drat!" Said Tohru, back at home with Kyo- still staring at the door, " I keep forgetting to ask her…" She made a face and walked out of Kaye's room with her laundry basket to go do laundry. Kyo sighed and went to his room to do homework, hoping that Kaye wouldn't get into trouble.

"Aw, shit!" Kaye shouted, looking at the entrance to the arcade. She chained her bike to the bike rack and ran inside to punch in and change. Kaye had been working at the arcade longer than any of her other miscellaneous jobs- she was kicked out for arguing, abusing, etc. She ran to the register and pushed aside the poor teen stuck covering her and began to take and trade everyone's tickets.

Tohru sighed, "Eventually, I'm going to remember and ask Kaye…" she said to herself, "Why no one transforms when they hug her….."


	10. Ch 10: Volleyballs Attack Americans

Kit: Yaaaay! We're back!

Kyo: Took ya long enough!

Ivy: Well, heh, due to technical difficulties and procrastination we had been forced to delay updates, but never fear for... FOIL MAN IS... gone...

Kitsune: O.O Foil Man?

Kyo: Oo..

Ivy: You don't want to know...

Kit: I'm sure I don't... On a stranger note, I LOVE COLIN MOCKERY!

Ivy: And I love bald people in general! What do you love Kyo?

Kyo: I'd love it if you two would go away.

Ivy: -sob- waaaaaah! So unloved! And it's Valentines Day!

Kit-whaps Kyo- You made the poor kiddo cry!

Ivy: -laughs hysterically at Kyo and whaps him with a weeble- Lookit! It'll bounce back and do it all over again!

Kit: What's a weeble?

Ivy: You know, a weeble, those blow up things that you punch and then they come back and hit you, they're hysterical.

Kit: O.O I didn't know they were called weebles...

Kyo: Everyone's knows that you dumbass.

Ivy: Play nice Kyo! –smack-

Kitsune: -cries-

Ivy: -pat pats Kit- ANYWAY, yeah, we're back, Kyo's being a bastard and won't eat our damn chocolate, AND we're insulting ourselves. Still the same old random goodness!

Kitsune: YAY CONFIDENCE! –dances-

Ivy: I need summa that. -reaches into Kit's brain area and steals some-

Kit: -laughs- I have no confidence! I'm just a moron! Moooo!

Ivy: And I'm a cow! -reeks of old argument-

Kit: Are not! Yaaaay 3D design! I'mma Gonna Doa Hiei pencil holder! WICKED! O.O

Ivy: Lmao, our poor audience!

Kyo: ZzzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzz...

Kitsune: Oh yeah, disclamer than on with the fic!

Kaye: **_Us Two Bakka's, Bakka's Us Two, We don't own Fruits Basket and Neither do You!_** ((But I'm a figment of their imagination!))

Kitsune: YAAAAAAAAAAY for Fruits Basket!

All: Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

IS:

"No, I'm sorry but you just don't have enough tickets for that," Kaye muttered again and again to a rather hysterical child. It was a few hours after she had arrived at the arcade and it was indeed getting late. She longed to go home and have dinner after such a long day.

As the kid continued to wail she put her head in her hand and gave a small groan, willing his mother to deal with him, but the woman was slightly hysterical herself trying to deal with three other children she was accompanied by. "Miss," Kaye called to her and the woman looked up, disgruntled. "Would you mind explaining to your son that he doesn't have enough tickets for this little train here?"

The woman gave Kaye a look as though she had lost it. She glanced down at the sniffling boy a picked up a sniffling girl who was calling for her. "That's not my son," she said, shaking her head slightly. Kaye blanched and looked around. The place had pretty much thinned out and there were only two people left to serve, and both were males. The woman and her children walked away and the boy was still sitting there, crying.

"There you are, I'm here, it's okay!" came a chipper voice from behind the boy. Kaye looked up to see Tohru, Kisa and Hiro, the girl who represented the Tiger in the zodiac and the boy who represented the sheep. Tohru knelt down before the boy who hugged her around the neck and she quietly soothed him. Kaye quickly dealt with the remaining two customers and asked one of her fellow employees to lock up for her.

Walking out of the now shadowy arcade Kaye hopped on her bike and slowly moved it along to match the gait of Tohru and the others rather then peddling ahead. Kisa held the hand of the boy who had cheered up quite a bit, his other hand in Tohru's. "Kisa, it's been such a long time! How are you? How's school?"

Kisa gave a little smile. "Oh, it's alright." Kaye returned her smile.

"And you Hiro, been staying out of trouble?" she asked with a smirk as she stepped along.

Hiro turned up his nose. "What, you think just because you left for a million years you can show up all the sudden acting as though you still know me? I haven't seen you in years, how do you know I haven't changed? Do you go around making assumptions about everybody because that's-"

Kaye reached over and wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulders. "Yep, still the same old Hiro." Hiro smirked at her. Tohru smiled.

"Now," she said, gesturing to the boy who stood between the other two girls. "I've yet to meet this one."

"Actually, I just met him as well," Kisa said in her small voice, now directing her smile to the boy, swinging her arm slightly and making him giggle wildly. He couldn't have been more than four, maybe even three.

"This is Hana's little brother, Seito," Tohru explained, but she doubled back, "Or, this is one of them. She has a rather large family."

"What's he doing here, then?"

"Oh, well, Hana was with him, but she had to run home quickly and Seito didn't want to leave, so I offered to take him around for a while more since I was still here with Kisa and Hiro."

Kaye's stomach growled. "But, who's at home making dinner?"

Tohru gave a little laugh. "I prepared everything before we left, don't worry about it." Kaye gave a sigh of relief and all was silent.

Then, Seito began to hum something that sounded oddly like 'Jingle Bells'. Kaye began to hum with him before she really knew what she was doing.

"What is up with this kid? Christmas isn't until, like, a million years," Hiro muttered.

"You and a million years are good friends aren't you Hiro?" Kaye asked sarcastically and he shoved her bike. She tapped him in the back of the head.

Tohru looked down at Seito fondly. "Oh Hiro, he's still a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing." She shook the boy's arm slightly to get his attention. "Hey, what are you singing?"

Seito gave a big smile and began to sing in his adorable little voice, "Ho ho bells, Ho ho bells…" No one heard the rest of it. Everyone laughed and sang along the whole way home, oblivious to the heat of the late September evening.

After dropping Kisa and Hiro off at Sohma house and bringing Seito back home Kaye and Tohru went back to Shigure's. They walked in to a house of miserable, hungry faces. Tohru hurried into the kitchen to heat up the food she'd prepared and Kaye went to her room to change.

She was glad Tohru had still found time to make dinner. She'd need a good meal to get her through the next day. Her blood boiled all over again as she remembered the fury Kira had brought her and the annoyance Axle spread wherever he was. She knew she'd go to bed angry now and moped her way down the stairs.

KS:

When she reached the table, she slumped down, landing hard on a pillow. Sighing, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. She hardly ate anything, and when it was over, rather than doing her homework, she watched TV.

Tohru was worried and often checked on the girl, who was curled up in a ball watching Comedy Central. Later, Kyo and Yuki came to sit with her, but she didn't move, or do anything to show her knowledge of the boys being there. Kaye continued watching Comedy Central, wanting to laugh outright at the jokes and watch as the others snickered or blushed at the more adult ones.

At somewhere around ten o'clock, the two boys decided it was time to go to sleep, and were about to tell Kaye the same thing, when they noticed her eyes were closed and she was already doing as they had been thinking of doing themselves. Not wanting to disturb her, Yuki left for the upstairs. Kyo hesitated in picked her up and taking her to her room, but the peaceful look she had was too much, and he left her be on the couch.

A while later, Shigure came into the room to turn off the TV, and low and behold, there was Kaye on the couch still. He sat down beside her a minute, brushing the strands of hair away from her cold face. Her face was cold, and her expression matched the lack of warmth. Shigure sighed, thinking on what might have caused such a hating look. The anger in her face seemingly ceased, and she looked peaceful again.

Shigure smiled and stood up. He turned around and leaned down to pick up Kaye, holding her in his arms like Kyo had done before, and walked her upstairs to her room. The peaceful look remained the entire way, but Shigure found it unbelieving as he walked up the stairs with ease, for it felt like he was literally carrying a feather. He sighed as he put her on her bed, pulling the cover up over the PJ's she had put on before she went downstairs to watch TV.

He walked towards her door, his fingers tracing the light switch and he whispered, "Good night, Rakki-Neko." And he shut off her lights, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Kaye woke up the next morning, her eyes opening to the slightly ajar door and the feeling that she had been moved from her original sleeping position. After looking around she realized her location and also that she had, indeed, moved, from couch to bedroom, and wondered curiously on the matter a while. She shook her head and sat up straight, swinging her legs out of bed.

She stretched and walked over to get the boys uniform out of her closet. She changed into the uniform and put her hair into two messy buns, tying black ribbons in them. The ribbons had little skulls hanging from the ends of them.

Kaye walked downstairs, skipping every other step and skipping gaily into the kitchen, where the others all awaited her. "Good morning, Rakki-Neko!" Shigure greeted, smiling secretively.

Kaye stopped mid-step and turned threateningly towards the dog, of whom, was cowering behind Kyo. "What was that you said, my dear Inu?" Kaye feigned innocence, the eyes of a murderer piercing through Shigure's own. He laughed nervously and begged forgiveness.

"Rakki-Neko? Lucky Cat?" Tohru questioned Shigure's nickname for the murderous girl.

Kyo nodded and added quickly, "All of them call her that- Hatori, Shigure and even the rat's brain dead brother."

Tohru smiled and said, "You mean Ayame!" Yuki and Kyo cringed at the name.

Shigure nodded, fending off the rabid Kaye, "Yes, well, we all call her Rakki-Neko and Kyo Rakki-Kyo." Tohru nodded again, remembering that the last visit had included Kyo's nickname being used many times. Kaye finally gave up and sat down across from the dog, glaring while eating her toast.

The day had started off somewhat as normal as ever, and Kaye seemingly enjoyed picking on Shigure. Finally the four had to start off for another day at school, something Kaye hated more than anything. Especially with those two new morons in school. She growled, thinking of the two rich-ass snobs.

Kyo backed away. He had been watching Kaye's angry temper and was about to talk to her when she started to growl. He looked at her strangely and thought on the two new kids. One of who was in his classes and had no choice but to deal with, the other Kaye had to handle. That rich-ass kid was screwed. He smirked and realized that Kaye must've been thinking the same thing.

The four continued to walk towards the school, taking in the serene scenery, and the strange growling sounds coming from Kaye's direction. Tohru ventured a guess and timidly asked Kaye if she had eaten enough breakfast. Kaye's growl softened a minute, and she shook her head at the worrisome girl, walking on with her tunes in hand.

"Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did

Was it something you said.

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread"

Avril Lavigne's song , Happy Ending, had been stuck in her head for a while, and listening to it would hopefully clear out her thoughts.

"You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending"

Kaye listened intently to the song, even singing along every once in a while. She smiled, finally content. Or as content as one could be with a bunch of rich-ass kids watching your every move.

She sighed and turned off her player so as to save the batteries for History class. Of course, the worst possible thing ever happened as soon as she did so.

"Hey! HEY! I'm talkin' to you, you low life little dirt sucker!" shouted a shrill voice, causing Kaye's ears to nearly bleed.

"KAMI!" Kaye said, and shouted to the snobs that had just… graced her thoughts. "Hey, scream a little louder, I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN FRICKIN AMERICA!" Kaye returned, blowing everyone who was in her path away.

"And now we see why Kaye was in a rock band. Exhibit A, SHE'S AS LOUD AS HELL!" Kyo said to the now startled girl.

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK!" She shouted back.

The squabble was quick, but disturbingly loud, not to mention but a certain pissed off snob was waiting for her turn to insult the brown haired Sohma.

IS:

To make matters worse Axle popped out of no where, something he was rather good at by now, and added to the screaming. Yuki shook his head and began walking away, leaving Tohru to try and calm brother and sister vs. brother and sister.

Tohru stood on the side lines trying to soothe the others over their shouts but not prevailing in the least. She felt so helpless, and she hated fighting. She sighed, unable to take it anymore, and followed Yuki through the gates of their high school.

Axle ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, watching as his sister and that Kaye Sohma got at it again. The high-strung one, Kyo, was trying to drag Kaye away but at the same time trying to make Kira back off. What a mess. He'd been trying to get Kira to back off, but now the urge to be a hero had vanished. Tohru was gone.

He looked around for her, squinting now to see, and spotted her walking into the school with the 'student body president'. Axle's eyes flashed as Yuki's hand brushed hers even if momentarily, his sense of sight acute with jealousy and desire. He hurried to catch up with them.

"Running away from a challenge! You are such a pansy!" Kyo shouted after him.

Axle hadn't remembered being challenged and had turned a deaf ear to the boy ever since he realized how protective of Tohru he was. "You do that," he shouted back lamely, not really having a hold on the situation; his eyes were focused on Tohru, and that Yuki. Damn that Yuki.

"You watch your step or I'll roll your ass down town to the ghettos where you won't know WHAT to do with yourself," Kaye threatened with her eyes narrowed to an extreme point.

Kira took a step back awkwardly, as though shocked. "Well I NEVER," she gasped, turning her nose up to the idea. "How do you hold your head up in public with such uneducated ideas in your head? HONESTLY!" Kira did something then that annoyed Kaye beyond sense; she flipped her hair back just so it would fall funny and she'd have a reason to touch it. Her eye twitched.

"Uneducated?" Kaye half-laughed, clenching and unclenching her fists. Fine. If this was the new topic of argument then so be it. "Just a question Miss Kira, but how long did it take you to complete the entrance exam?"

Kira stuck her nose in the air rather proudly. "Not like it's any of your business, but it took me exactly 30 minutes." Kaye snorted and burst into laughter. You know, the funny ha-ha kind, not funny queer. The average time for someone entering their grade was around five minutes less than that.

Kaye stuck her face right into Kira's and bragged, "Ten."

Kira narrowed her eyes with an intention to retaliate but was drowned out by the sound of the school bells chiming. Kaye turned back to glare at the Soc, praying some Greasers would come take care of her, but, "Now you've made me late, so I'll warn you now. If you don't get over how hilarious your name is, so be it, but if you don't get the hell outta my way I'll make sure that the damage I cause will be way more money than you have ever seen in plastic surgery."

She stomped away into the school, slamming the door behind her. There was a thud as she was stalking down the hall and she snickered, but she didn't look back.

Kaye supposed the school day itself was neutral, or so she felt that way. After telling Kira off all she received were a few glares from her in the classroom, to which Kaye merely rolled her eyes.

In gym class they had started dodge ball, a game Kaye had found was always a good time. However, when she was the last one on her team's side, so was Kira. Both held up the balls threateningly, preparing to strike, but Kira threw first. Kaye just got away, and threw the ball as hard as she could at Kira before she could back away. _SHHHHMACK! _The ball hit her hard just below the hemline of her short shorts, leaving a red souvenir on the side of her thigh.

Kaye punched a fist into the air and ran into the locker rooms to go change. She heard Kira wailing about how that stupid game had ruined her manicure but caught a glance at her fingering the red mark on her leg and glaring while her friends sympathized.

* * *

Kitsune: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Kyo: mumble

Ivy: YAAAAAAAAAAY!


	11. Ch 11: It's All Fun And Games

This one's awful long guys, sorry! It's about 13 pages. Faithful readers will do well to remember that 'Thursday' has become a big part of the story, or has been leading up to a big part in the story, and I took it upon myself to write out -everything- that happened Thursday. That alone was ten pages. I'm afriad I made Kit feel bad :(. But she does have three pages in this chapter, so, get comfortable, grab refreshments and get ready 'cause this one could take a little while. XD

* * *

KS:

Kaye had a mischievous smirk on her face as she exited the locker room and met up with the whining Kira.

"Ow ow ow! Oh my gosh! It hurts so bad!" Kira complained.

Kaye sneezed loudly, and when everyone looked suspiciously at her, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Kira looked steamed and threw up her fists. "You wanna fight? As in fight me?" Kaye looked around for some other target Kira may have had in mind. "Listen, girly, I've been through Army training, and we wouldn't want Miss. Social to go M-I-A, ne?" Kaye said to the stunned girl.

Kaye walked away, her back turned, waving her hand in a goodbye fashion and eventually disappearing into the masses. Before then of course, with her acute hearing, Kaye overheard the others and Kira trying to figure out what M-I-A stood for.

Kaye stuck out her tongue and ran back to class.

"Kaye!" someone shouted from behind her, and Kaye turned quickly around, narrowly missing another teen. The person was waving through the crowd and all she could see was a hand.

Kaye waited until the person was closer and only then recognized the hand as Momiji's. "I should've known!" Kaye said, grinning at the blonde boy, "Now, where's our favorite black and white friend?"

A white head bobbed through the crowd towards Kaye, as if following the beckoning. Kaye laughed jumping on the shoulders of said head.

The three walked back to class and made it just in time, much to Haru's dismay, for a pop TEST. Yes, a test. Kaye passed it easily, and the teacher didn't believe her when Kaye said she was done only ten minutes into the testing period.

Once that class was done, many more tests faced the trio, but nothing could stop Kaye! Haru and Momiji on the other hand, well, not so well. Haru's grades were mostly borderline brain-dead and Momiji's were in the eighties.

By the end of school, Haru was nearing black and Momiji was trying to avoid that. Kaye on the other hand hadn't seen him black in a while and was waiting to see if it had changed or not.

Kaye, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked outside the entrance with Haru and Momiji, waving goodbye and then going their separate ways. The three older kids chatted about school and the tortures of it all, while Kaye stared ahead of her in wonder. She thought about everything and anything that came to mind, a dazed look spreading over her face as she did so. Kyo glanced at his sister every now and then, making sure she was okay and not reclaiming her cold or about to faint. But Kaye continued to walk, and she did so for a long while until they had reached home again.

Shigure waited inside, waving with a small grin plastered on his face. Kaye looked curiously at him, wondering what mischief he was up to and stepped inside the house, kicking off her shoes. Her eyes darted around each room she went into, knowing Shigure for his jokes.

"Shigure," Kaye started, coming to a conclusion, "Your editor is coming over again isn't she?" Shigure stopped waving and turned around to face Kaye.

"Er, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked slowly. Kaye waved her hand and replied that she knew him too well, that she had basically grown up with him, Hatori and Aya. Shigure sighed and relented that, indeed, his editor was coming over for the latest manuscript.

"You are so cruel to poor Mi-chan!" Kaye accused, pointing her finger at Shigure, of whom was trying to sneak out the back door. Kaye sighed and added to her last thought, "But I guess it's a lot of fun too, ne?"

"I know!" Kaye said, looking at the startled Shigure, "I'll help!" And evil look spread across her face as she tossed her backpack aside and Shigure and her went to scheme in his office.

Kyo looked shocked but dismissed it. If she was going to have fun then she may as well do so. He went up to his room and tried to do his homework, but couldn't. Music was coming from Kaye's radio. '_She must've forgotten to turn it off this morning_,' he thought to himself and quickly went into her room to turn it off. He tried not to procrastinate in his sister's room but something caught his eye.

Pictures. Sprawled out on her bed was a vast array of pictures, spreading from the day she was born to a bit before she came home. Of course, knowing his sister, there was a ton more. She loved taking pictures of nearly anything, but he took a quick look at some of the pictures on the bed.

He picked up one picture and looked at it; the day Kaye was born. Kyo was in his father's arms while Kaye was in his mother's, Kyo being but a year old. His mother looked relieved and was smiling greatly, unlike when she had Kyo. It was a total fiasco when she tried to hold her son, and then having him turn into a cat.

Tohru walked into the room with Kaye's laundry, looking curiously at Kyo as he stared at that one picture. She turned off Kaye's radio, which snapped Kyo out of his daze. Tohru stood beside him and Kyo handed her the picture.

"Is this...?" she started but never finished.

Kyo looked at her and said, "That's Kaye, and me, and my father and mother." He pointed to each in turn.

The sad, distressed smiled that crossed his face started Tohru and she felt burdened to ask, "What happened to them?"

"Dead. Or at least, I hope they are." Kaye said, stepping into her room. Kyo looked away from his sister's gaze. Tohru looked confused; she had been so depressed when her mother had died, but Kaye seemed nearly glad.

"Mother committed suicide. Father ran away," Kaye explained, and she started to pick up the pictures on her bed, staking them neatly and placing them in a shoebox discovered under her bed. She snatched the picture Kyo had and shoved it in with the rest, kicking the box lightly under her bed.

"But, why?" Tohru asked as Kaye turned to leave the room, "Why would she have committed suicide?"

Kaye sighed and looked at the girl, "I'm not the one to tell you that." She threw her hands up in the air, stretching them out, and she left the room.

Tohru couldn't help but think, '_No wonder Kaye was a cutter, no wonder, well, a lot of things!_'

Kyo sighed as Tohru turned her gaze on the cat boy. "It's because of me," he said, a slight grin on his face. "She…"

A series of flashbacks cascaded through his mind, a different voice each adding their own toxic opinions. "From what I heard it seems like suicide," "But no one knows for sure." "I guess it was so hard on her having the cat as a son that she killed herself." "Poor thing," "If only she hadn't had that cat child," "The boy doesn't even cry," "Even though his mother's dead," "And HE'S the one who pushed her to suicide…"

He stopped thinking on it and Tohru came to a conclusion herself. A screech was heard downstairs and the two quickly recognized it as Mi-chan's. The two ran downstairs to see Kaye dressed up in a maids outfit, saying stuff like, "The Master isn't home right now, why don't you come back later?" and "Please don't kill yourself on our steps; I have to clean up if you do, ma'am." Kyo held in a snicker, wondering how Shigure got Kaye to wear a maid uniform.

However, if he knew Kaye as well as he thought he did, he knew she would do anything for a fun jest.

IS:

After quite a few hours of game play Shigure finally left the manuscript out where Mii could find it. Attached was a note instructing her to go to a certain restaurant at a certain time if she wanted the manuscript for the next book. She found Shigure dancing around Tohru, who was making dinner, trying to snag a bite here and there. "Shigure, this is not dignified! You can't just deny me your manuscripts like this!"

"Fine," Shigure said, smirking, "I guess you'll never see another one, now will you?"

Mii walked out of the house not long after, sobbing, but she had, at least, agreed. Kaye and Shigure gave each other the thumbs up with a "Yes!" attached, similar to what Shigure and Aya could be caught doing… among other things.

Kaye went upstairs and hurriedly removed the maid's uniform now that her task was completed. Tohru came upstairs just as she had finished changing, sliding back the door and taking the dress from Kaye. Tohru held it out in front of her and smiled. "This dress really was adorable on you Kaye." She folded the dress and grinned sheepishly at Kaye. "I envy your figure."

Kaye scoffed, half-laughing. "_I_ envy _yours_!" Both girls laughed and Tohru gathered the rest of the laundry for the second time that day. "You know," Kaye said, fidgeting with something under the bed, "You really _are_ too thorough about the wash, you know. The way you do laundry I could wear the same outfit every day."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh no, I like being thorough! That way no one's ever looking for certain clothes when they need them or anything." She glanced back over at the maid's outfit and tilted her head slightly. "I wonder why Shigure had this dress laying around."

Kaye laughed. '_So naïve Miss Tohru is_,' she thought, but she snickered and decided the truth was best. "He told me he purchased it for you as a White Day Present, but Ha'ri wouldn't let him give it to ya." Tohru fell over sideways with a dazed look of shock on her face. Kaye burst out laughing and finally retrieved the photo box from under the bed.

Tohru propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Kaye rifled through the old photos, finally picking up the one Kyo had been so transfixed upon before she had interrupted him. Advancing over on her knees Tohru sat beside Kaye and looked down into the faces of her old parents. "Why do you hope they're dead?"

"It's nothing more than what they deserve," Kaye sniffed disgustedly. "Anyone who makes a commitment to a family and then walks out is a pussy and should be spit on. And my mother was always playing favorites and neglecting Kyo then trying to make up for it, never really truly loving him because she never really accepted him… and then she left all this blame on Kyo…" Kaye's hands began to shake, but out of fury rather than sorrow or sentiments. "It was her gay-assed decision. I hope she rots in hell for what she's done." She shoved the picture back into the box and reached for a different one. Tohru stood up.

"I have laundry to do," she said quietly. "Then I'll make us some dinner, okay?" Kaye nodded, not looking at her, but staring intently at more of the photos.

What was tomorrow? Thursday? Kaye couldn't really think straight. She remembered a bunch of things about Thursday, none of which really had anything to do with her. Kyo had been talking about an endurance run. In fact, he hadn't really shut up about it. And then yesterday Axle had said something about Tohru coming to see his gallery Thursday.

Kaye's cheeks reddened slightly. Would he try something? It was obvious to everyone that he was into her; even Haru couldn't rationalize it anymore. Then, of course, Tohru was oblivious. Could she really not see through him? As far as Kaye could tell Tohru didn't really return his feelings, it seemed. She was never the one to ask if he'd like to hang out and she was almost never the one to start the conversations, yet she never really seemed to end them either…

Stumbling across a picture of Kyo, around 5 or 6 years old, smiling and holding a hand out to her, Kaye thought harder about the Axle situation. She had half a mind to spy on them, but, would Tohru forgive her if she was caught? And what if she didn't? What would happen, damn it? She wished she could read the future. All she wanted was to protect Tohru. And her brother.

A new question popped into her head: How did Kyo feel about Tohru going to Axle's?

"Dinner!" Tohru called brightly from downstairs. Kaye sighed, stood, and advanced towards the stairs to take her place with the others at the table. Delving farther into the subject would only account for a serious migraine, and she did not feel like OD-ing on Ibuprofen tonight.

The next morning Shigure's house was quite silent. Kyo and Yuki acted as though they had full-grown oranges lodged down their throats, minus the choking and gasping noises. The others figured it was just about the endurance run. The competitiveness made the air thick and difficult to swallow.

Tohru fussed constantly over Yuki. She took his temperature several times, made him drink extra orange juice, and made him bring one of his inhalers. She said she would also have one, if he needed it. He merely rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. He knew she was being ridiculous, but he did appreciate her concerns.

Once Kaye finally got the story about last year's endurance run where Yuki had had a cold and an asthma attack had occurred she shook her head, fighting the urge to laugh. All this over what happened last year? Yuki was in perfect health this year, but, it was just like Tohru to always worry.

For Kaye, it was really quite sad that she couldn't be out with the other three. It would be fun to race her brother, just as it was fun to fight or to wrestle him. Silly little things like that were carefree and childish, which was how the two preferred things in their minds. It brought them back to their younger days, before all the problems started, or as Kaye called it, 'The Abandoning Period'.

She shook her head, feeling Kyo's eyes watching her again. They were walking to school now, and nearly there. Kaye had felt the same sensation yesterday but hadn't acknowledged it in the least.

Upon entering the school yard the four of them seemed to brace themselves. They had grown accustomed to the Sullivan siblings badgering them in the morning and they waited for the alert of Kira screaming about something, but there was nothing. Shrugging, they continued into school as they would have normally.

Kira turned up late in homeroom, just before the bell rang for first period. Pondering this silently as she left the classroom she decided to dismiss the thought, thinking that she didn't give a damn about the girl, and then nodded to herself as she accompanied Haru and Momiji to Science class.

Tohru had been chatting with the boys and Uo and Hana in homeroom, laughing like any other day. Yuki was complaining about being tired, Kyo was arguing with Uo, Hana was snacking on the breakfast she'd neglected to eat. There was only one thing she'd become so far accustomed to that seemed to be missing; Axle.

She glanced around for him once again, but knew it was useless. '_If he had come in he'd be over here already_,' she thought, turning back to the group. '_I hope he's okay_.'

Yuki was talking to Uo about the endurance run. "I thought you weren't going to show up?" he inquired, leaning back against the heater. Uo shrugged.

"Well, I guess I got out of bed on the optimistic side this morning because here I am," she said, shaking her bangs out of her eyes. Glancing around, a smirk spread across her face. "Looks like someone else skipped, however. Where's that Axle kid?"

"We didn't see him this morning, and homeroom's almost over," Tohru said, looking up at the clock. To do so she had to lean over Kyo, who was sitting in the chair next to hers. As if on cue Axle tore into the room, taking in the scene. His breath caught in his chest and he glared intensely at Kyo, who, realizing what this must look like, smirked back at him. Axle advanced over just in time to hear Tohru say, "I hope he's okay…"

"I'm fine Tohru, thank you," Axle said, still staring at Kyo. As he walked he dragged a chair over to sit at Tohru's other side but realized Yuki was already there. He had hopped into the chair, whereas he had been leaning against the heater moments before. Axle blinked a few times and it was Yuki's turn to smirk. Grumbling, Axle slid the chair next to him, but sat down just as the bell rang.

Everyone stood, Yuki and Kyo not budging from Tohru's sides, much like it had always been. Axle watched the three exited the classroom, a smirk growing on his own face. '_That's okay_,' he thought, '_I get her in Lit_.' Then he too headed for first period, following not far behind them.

When he got there Axle sat down next to Tohru who was watching expectantly. "Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked, concern wavering in every note of her voice. "Why were you so late for school?"

"Abercrombie the Bitch misplaced her favorite lip gloss and Doris wouldn't let me leave without her," Axle explained bluntly.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Kira then?"

"Sad to say, but yes."

"So, who's Doris?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, she's my mother," Axle explained in an even more brusque fashion. Then he suddenly smiled. "You'll meet her when you come over later." Tohru smiled back at him and both of them turned their attentions to the teacher. Yuki and Kyo, who sat behind them, both glowered at Axle. 'By accident', of course, they had eaves dropped on the conversation. The reminder had not, by far, put them in better moods.

Second period was when they had gym class. Uo, Hana, and Tohru all went over to wish Yuki luck, but didn't dare approach Kyo. They called personalized words over to him instead, knowing that he was too brimming with tension to go near at the time. Tohru and Axle shared a wave and the girls' headed to the starting line, then took off.

This year Hana ran for about five whole minutes before quitting. Tohru and Uo jogged alongside each other, waving to the classrooms as they passed, trying to catch the attention of Kaye and the others.

From within the classroom Kaye looked up from her math problems to the clock then quickly threw pieces of paper and Momiji and Haru and pointed to the window. The three stood up, watching Tohru and Uo jog by, waving. It took the teacher a while to figure out what was going on.

"I wonder if the guys have started yet," Haru said almost anxiously. Kaye shoved him and, as if on cue a blur raced by the window, clad in green. The three of them cheered, but something caught Kaye's eye. Sure, it was Yuki and Kyo, but there was someone else tied with them.

"Who could possibly…?"

"Well?" Tohru said anxiously, approaching a panting Yuki and Kyo. They had just passed the finish line. She offered the inhaler to Yuki but he smiled fixedly and shook his head. "Who won?"

"No one did," Kyo shouted, kicking a pole that had randomly appeared. "It was a three-way tie."

"Three-way?" Tohru asked and both boys nodded their heads towards Axle, who was coming over.

"Hey guys, good race, eh?" he said brightly, holding out a hand to each of them. Yuki nodded stiffly but did not, by any means, take the hand offered to him. Kyo just stomped away.

"I have to wait _another YEAR_ to beat that damn rat!"

The rest of the day went off much as all the others did, with Kyo and Yuki being bitter and Axle being cocky, Kaye observed as she quietly ate her food. Kaye had many times that day approached Tohru but had not once actually said anything. This, of course, led to Tohru being overly cautious about her, asking if she felt sick or if something was bothering her. '_Tohru was always a good listener…_' Kaye thought to herself, but she wasn't about to talk to Tohru about Axle. Not unless she needed to.

When it was time to go home Kaye, Tohru, Axle, Kyo, and Yuki stood around waiting for Kira. Kaye had her arms folded tightly across her chest, scowling something awful at the ground. She tried to focus on what Tohru was saying.

"I'll be home in time to make dinner, so no spoiling your appetites okay?" Kyo and Yuki nodded. Axle hadn't heard. He was a little ways off, looking out for his sister.

"How much you want to bet she lost that damned lip gloss of hers again?" he muttered to Tohru who gave a little laugh and turned to look out for her also.

Yuki cleared his throat. "Okay Miss Honda, we'll just be going then..."

Tohru turned back to them, smiling brightly. "Okay, I'll try not to be too long!"

"We'll try not to miss you too much!" Kaye shouted over her shoulder and Tohru started to laugh as she waved goodbye to them.

"Tell that to Shigure," Kyo muttered. "He's going to make some huge-assed deal about her being over there, you know."

Tohru watched the three leave, waving until they were completely out of sight. She smiled faintly, sighed, then turned back to face Axle, who was hollering at his sister to hurry up. She seemed to be taking her time walking over, but when Tohru saw her shoes she wasn't surprised. They were Steve Madden, six inch stilettos. (O.o)

She stared in awe as the girl approached, then quickly snapped her mouth shut. "How on earth can you walk in those?"

Kira looked at Tohru as though she was an alien, then glanced at her brother and laughed playfully. "Darling, all it takes is practice!"

It didn't take very long to get to the Sullivan's home. Tohru felt very self-conscious in the neighborhood they led her through, however. All the houses were huge and they reminded her of the main House of Sohma. These two strode around like they owned the whole street, but both in different ways completely. Kira strutted with a little catwalk while Axle slouched as he always did, so comfortable and completely un-fazed by his surroundings.

Tohru tugged at the hemline of her skirt, remembering how these two had grown up with money and material items to comfort them, but were they really happy? She glanced at both of them, and both were smiling. What was underneath? Tohru decided not to judge too quickly.

She followed Axle closely, not wanting to get lost. They led her half blindly and before she knew it she found herself entering an enormous, spotless kitchen. An attractive woman with tame 80's hair (what an oxymoron!) dressed in a velvet, ink-bottle green pantsuit sat at an island, absorbed in paperwork. "Doris is a real estate agent," Axle explained with a whisper.

Tohru smiled brightly and stepped forward. "Hello Mrs. Sullivan, it's nice to meet you. My name's Tohru Honda."

Mrs. Sullivan looked up, startled, and smiled, standing up from her stool and advancing towards the girl. She held out a hand and smiled with her eyes, not just her mouth. "And to you, Tohru. The kids didn't tell me they were expecting company. I would have had Ethel spiff up a bit." Tohru blinked a few times and then it sank in that Ethel must be the main maid of the house.

"Oh no," Tohru objected, "I don't expect special treatment…"

"Nonsense, dear."

"Kira, your manicurist is ready," a middle aged women called from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing an apron and a rather ridiculous bonnet. Kira advanced over to her, still strutting, and tossed her coat to her as she passed. Tohru was personally offended by the girl's behavior.

"Your gallery pieces have been dusted and polished, Axle," called another middle-aged woman from another staircase, one on the other side of the main hall. Axle nodded his thanks to the woman and lead Tohru up the stairs. She bowed to the maid as she passed, then continued on her way.

As Axle and Tohru disappeared the maid and Mrs. Sullivan watched with smiles. "What a charming girl," the maid said, and Mrs. Sullivan nodded.

"You have personal servants?" Tohru inquired, amazed. Axle had lead her into his bedroom first.

"Yep, sure do," Axle said, sighing. He set himself down in front of his computer and Tohru stood beside him, looking around. There was a bookshelf filled with different types of cameras and two shelves were dedicated to lenses. Axle followed her gaze. "Oh, those are just for decoration, I haven't used those in years. The real stuff has a room of its own, branching off the gallery."

"You sure have a lot of rooms," Tohru said softly.

"I have this whole wing to myself, might as well use it."

Tohru shook her head, wondering how all this was possible. Axle didn't really seem like the rich type, but Tohru smiled remembering something her mum had once told her about judging or labeling people. '_Axle is a Greaser in a family of Socs…_'

"Come look at this," Axle called and she turned her attention to the computer. "This is the art site I've been telling you about."

"Mausoleum-Hippie?" she read with a little laugh, staring at his computer screen. "Is that what you call yourself?" she asked, turning back to him. He was resting leisurely in his computer chair, watching her with a grin. He nodded and she smiled. "Sounds just a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"Well Tohru, the world is hypocritical," Axle said, standing and stretching. Tohru tilted her head, interested to know what he meant by that. "You learn that living in America," he explained, starting down a long hall. She stood up and followed him, listening. "Christians shun homosexuals, when in reality if it were meant to be that way why would god have created them in the first place? Americans are supposed to gain freedom of speech, but how can we exercise that freedom if we're always being told what to think and what to say? If we come to America to be free, then why do we elect one person, one individual as imperfect as any other, to rule us, to tell us what to do?"

"Sounds like you've really thought this out," Tohru said brightly, and Axle flashed a mischievous grin.

"I've had practice," he said, opening a door for her. They were in yet another hall. Tohru felt suddenly dizzy. Was there an end to this house? "In my old school I used to constantly voice my opinions to my peers and because of it I was eventually thrown out for a generous amount of time." Tohru widened her eyes and Axle laughed quietly. "It's okay, really. You get used to it after a while."

They came to yet another door, which Axle opened for her yet again and Tohru found herself in something of a museum. She stared around, all breath lost to her, and she heard a door click closed behind her. She paid no mind. "Like it?" came Axle's voice in her ear.

Tohru nodded and walked over to the nearest hanging; a picture of a willow tree dangling its lacy branches low over the surface of a calm lake on a foggy day. Hurrying to the next and the next, zigzagging across the aisle, Tohru muttered praise here and there. Axle leaned back against the door they had entered through with his arms folded and a smirk on his face, admiring her admiring his art. He walked towards her as she studied one of a field of flowers. He stood behind her and glanced at her as she struck a thoughtful pose. "Tell me what you're thinking," he ordered softly, standing back.

Tohru tilted her head slightly. "Oh nothing, just picturing Momiji in here." She turned and smiled brightly at him. "He really loves flowers! He'd love this photo, I wish he could see it."

"Oh, well, it's not a photo, this one's a painting." He watched as Tohru's mouth opened slightly and she reached out to touch the masterpiece and felt the rough canvas material. She could scarcely believe it. "You have an amazing talent," Tohru whispered, still amazed. She felt the same way she had watching Kaye perform. She found herself feeling a little, well… jealous.

"So," Axle began, standing next to her before the painting, "You see Momiji in this one? That crazy kid that wears the girl's uniform?"

Tohru laughed. "That's Momiji alright! He's just so cute, he'd really complete the piece well."

"Hmm," Axle said, pondering. He glanced at her, something she hadn't seen, and then back to the painting. "I see a woman with long brown hair, and bright, icy blue eyes, the kind that wake you up inside, maybe stringing flowers together in some sort of craft, or maybe reading."

"Hmm," Tohru said, oblivious, "That sounds nice, too."

Axle chuckled quietly. "If I were going to paint that, though, I'd definitely need to get you to model for me." There, now he had her attention. She was looking up at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"C'mere," Axle said, starting toward the closest door, "I want to show you what a real darkroom looks like." Tohru nodded and followed him. Before opening the door he dimmed the lights, and as he saw Tohru's confused expression he explained how light could ruin the film that was developing. She nodded and walked in.

Once Axle shut the door Tohru felt as though suffocating, but in a strange way. It was very dim inside and everything seemed to have a reddish glow. Still, she was amazed. "This is how pictures get developed?" Axle nodded, looking around.

"Yep. They just finished with it and I have tons to develop, so I can show you if you want."

Tohru squinted at the watch on her wrist. "I'd love to but I have to get home and cook dinner."

To Axle this was quite a foreign concept. "You… you have to cook dinner?"

"Well yes," she said with a little laugh in her voice, "I must say the boys are hopeless, although Kyo and Kaye aren't all that bad in the kitchen. Yuki burns everything though, and Shigure's tastes are a bit too interesting for the rest of us…"

"What? You live with them?" Axle said, amazed. There was a stiffness in his chest as he saw her nod quite distinctly in the darkness.

"I'll have to explain another time, I really have to go," she said as she made for the door.

Axle blocked her path quickly. "Uh, Tohru, hold up a second," he said and she stood back slightly. "I, uhh, want to thank you for, you know, hanging with me and stuff. I didn't really expect anyone to accept me so quickly."

Tohru smiled. "Of course, I was more than willing."

Axle smirked. "More than willing, eh?" Tohru nodded. "I'd hoped so." With that he wrapped an arm around her waist and backed her into the wall, using the other hand to tilt her chin up as he craned his neck so his lips met hers. He felt her go rigid and wished the feeling would go away. He didn't want her to be nervous. He decided he needed to loosen her up, but once again his efforts failed. As he attempted to pry her lips open with his tongue she somehow managed to slip away from him, muttering a hurried "Sorry, I have to go," before running out the door.

Tohru said a rushed goodbye to his mother and sister and ran as fast she could all the way home.

All the occupants of Shigure's house couldn't help but notice how quiet Tohru had been since she'd returned form the Sullivan's home. When she'd arrived Yuki had asked her how it went and she had merely smiled at him then headed into the kitchen to make dinner. She stood, leaning against the door panting for a few minutes from her run home before actually starting to prepare dinner. When Kaye offered to help Tohru with dinner she didn't even turn around. She just shook her head and kept chopping carrots.

Tohru didn't eat much at dinner, just a few bites of rice here and there, or a sip of tea. She was thinking too much, she knew, but it felt as though Axle's lips still burned on top of hers. Self-consciously she brought her hand up to touch them gently, then hurriedly reached for her cup to hide the gesture, although poorly. It had been her first kiss, after all… The way it had been stolen made her feel as though sewn into the wrong skin… she hoped she wasn't being too obvious to the others…

"I… I think I'm coming down with something," she announced quietly. She hoped that would give an excuse as to her behavior.

"I can clean up," Kaye and Kyo said at the same time. Kaye continued, giving her brother a look. "You go take a bath and lay down, okay?"

Tohru nodded slowly and stood up. Kaye watched her go with a frown on her face. She made a mental note to talk to Tohru later then picked up her plate and brought it into the kitchen. Tohru had helped her once; maybe it was time to return the favor.


	12. Ch 12: It's A Twin Thing

KS:

Kaye cleaned up and washed the dishes, thinking of the many ways she could brutally maim Axle. She began to boil some water for soup when Kyo walked in.

"What are you doing, Kaye?" he asked slyly, hoping she hadn't stolen his leek soup idea.

"Oh, nothing, just making some leek soup for Tohru."

'_DAMN!_' Kyo thought, but used cleaner words. "Shoot, well, can I help?"

Kaye thought about it and nodded, telling him to get a bowl, a tray and ingredients. Kyo did as his little sister asked and more. He got things that she forgot and made sure she didn't cook things too long.

"Stop yelling at me Kyo! I've never cooked leek soup before, okay? Or at least, this form of it," Kaye said, shaking the ladle at Kyo.

Kyo cowered from her weapon and tried to stop bossing Kaye around; he knew it was for his own good. He laughed at her a little though, unable to fully help it. He knew it was risky but after a second, Kaye started to laugh as well.

Kyo took over and told Kaye what to do. They salvaged the nearly destroyed soup and made it perfect. Kaye laughed and finally presented the leek soup in all its glory. The phone rang and Kaye called it, using her knack for guessing whoever was calling. She handed Kyo the soup and he nearly dropped it, but caught it just in time.

"Oh hey Alice! Uh huh, yeah, that's totally fine!" Kaye continued to talk with 'Alice' and Kyo started his way upstairs, kicking through doors and whatever else went in his path. He continued on until he made it to Tohru's room, where he heard her sighing inside.

"Hey, Tohru, you there?" Kyo spoke to the door.

A muffled response. Kyo walked in for further investigation, his soup in hand. He slid open the door and looked in to see Tohru sitting by her windowsill, just staring out the window. She had been thinking of Axle and how he had stolen her first kiss, something that was treasured by all females.

"Tohru, you seem really down since you came home." Kyo said, stating the obvious, but he went on. "What did that cheap bastard do to you?"

He set down the soup, blowing on it and adding quickly, "If it tastes messed up it's cuz Kaye helped cook it."

Tohru had to smile as he blamed his little sister for whatever dislike Tohru would have towards the soup. Not that she'd ever admit to it, though.

"I admit, I didn't have the best time and it was best that I left when I did." Tohru said, searching for the words that would make poor Kyo rest better.

Kaye came up, interrupting the peace and saying, softly enough, "Hey there Tohru!" Tohru smiled and welcomed the girl in, who immediately latched onto Kyo.

"What have you been doing up here the whole time, eh Kyo?" Kaye made a face at her older brother and poked him in the ribs.

Tohru blushed, deeper than she usually would have and realized it must be because of… She didn't want to think of IT right now. Whatever Axle thought would come of the kiss was wrong and Tohru would never trust him ever again.

"Who was it on the phone then, Kaye?" Kyo asked, thinking if he knew anyone named Alice.

"Oh, just the person at the hair place. I'm getting the ends trimmed off, lest they die!" Kaye said, thinking only of her poor frizzled hair. She looked over to Kyo who had asked if there was anything else, and she twirled her fingers in her hair and looked Kyo in the eye.

Kyo nodded, smiling slightly now, 'It's a twin thing,' he thought and turned on Tohru.

"Oh, well, it sounds like fun," Tohru said in her unusually sappy voice.

"Umn, well then you can come too if you like!" Kaye said, taking Tohru's place where emotions become involved. Kaye clapped her hands together joyously as Tohru weakly smiled and nodded.

They talked a while whilst Tohru ate, Kaye was hugging Kyo every now and then, or abusing him.

Tohru turned her attention to the newest attraction to her eyes. "Kaye, Kyo," she addressed the two of them and they both stopped wrestling to look at Tohru.

"Why is it that, whenever Kaye hugs you, or anyone for that matter… why don't you transform?"

Kaye smiled and prepared her answer.

IS:

"You see Tohru, it's a twin thing," Kaye said with a grin.

Tohru looked extremely dizzy as she glanced between brother and sister. Twins? They looked nothing alike. Kaye had a darkness about her, an untamed forest of mysteries whilst Kyo was a burning fire dancing with an energy that never tired. Twins? "H-how…?"

"My hair is dyed," Kaye explained gently. "When I was in America they wouldn't let me in to military school with such distracting hair. Apparently it was so vibrant it would have distracted the other student's training, so, I dyed it."

Nodding slowly Tohru took another sip of her soup. She surveyed them again and then glanced down at her lap. She saw her uniform and remembered school. "But, you two are a year apart!"

"No, not really," Kyo said, arms folded. "She changed that too."

"I had to be a certain age to get in to a certain school, so, I also changed my age and I've lived with the lie for so long that I guess I just forget that I'm really 16," Kaye said, running a hand through her hair. She grimaced again. "While we're at the salon you have to remind me to get more Big Sexy Hair Products," she directed towards Tohru, who laughed despite her casual tone. Kyo shook his head.

"I guess that explains a lot of things," Tohru said thoughtfully, "but it still doesn't really explain why no one transforms when you hug them."

"Well, the Sohma curse has a bit of a twist to it," Kaye said slowly, trying to choose her words carefully.

"A twist?"

"You could say that I guess," Kyo said, shrugging. He sat beside her on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Since I'm cursed and Kaye's my twin something was transferred into her while we were incubating I guess. When a zodiac member is born with a twin that twin can't cause other members to change because those twins have a bit of the change in them themselves."

"It's like how Kagura is allowed to hug us, still a mystery," Yuki said smiling as he entered Tohru's room. "How are you feeling Miss Honda?"

Kyo quickly stood up from the bed. "Ya damn rat! What the hell were you doing eavesdropping!"

"It wasn't eavesdropping, I was coming to check on Miss Honda."

Kaye sensed a storm in the making and gestured for Tohru to follow her. The two girls slipped out, leaving Yuki and Kyo squabbling in Tohru's room. Once outside the two giggled a little, knowing it would take them several minutes to figure it out.

Kaye and Tohru went to Kaye's room and Tohru set the tray down on the bedside table. "Oh, thank you very much for the soup, it was very kind of you and Kyo to think about me."

'_I think he thinks about you more than you think…_' Kaye shook her head a little, confused by all the 'thinks' she was thinking and smiled up at the girl before her. "Oh no problem, we couldn't help but notice you were feeling a little down."

Tohru sighed and looked out Kaye's window with an expressionless face and cloudy eyes. "Yes… I'm sorry to have put you through the trouble…" She looked at the ground.

"No, no," Kaye said, shaking her head, "No trouble at all! We were just worried, it's not a crime or an inconvenience…" Tohru shrugged and Kaye sat down on her bed. "Tohru, what happened at Axle's?"

Tohru hadn't been very talkative before, but her silence wasn't even ringing like a normal silence. Kaye could have sworn she couldn't even hear her heart beating. This wasn't the Tohru she knew. Tohru got upset sometimes but she never allowed sour feelings to overtake her... not like this…

KT:

"Like, what did he DO to you?" Kaye said, letting her curiosity take the best of her.

"Ah, well! Umn, he…" Tohru shook her head, her thoughts coming in a jumble of words rather than straight out sentences.

"Did he… grope you?" Kaye said, thinking of a certain perverted monk from an anime she loved to watch.

"Erm… no…" Tohru began to blush deeply as Kaye prodded on.

"Did he kiss you? Like KISS kiss you?" Kaye asked, hitting it on the dot.

Tohru's hands flew to her lips, covering her mouth and she nodded softly, unable to make herself say a simple yes to the question.

"That's sick! I'll have to beat the shit outta him tomorrow…" Kaye said, placing a hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose, "How to kill, how to brutally kill… hmm… we could leave his mangled bo…dy… umn… Tohru?" Kaye looked at Tohru again as she began to cry.

"Aw! It's not that bad Tohru! Unless… no… that wasn't your first kiss… was it?" Kaye said, jumping to her feet.

Tohru slowly, carefully nodded and Kaye clenched her fists, "First, you defile my friend, then you steal her first kiss! You're goin' down you bastard!"

Tohru recognized Kaye's colorful vocabulary, discerning it from Kyo's own.

It was truly astonishing and heartwarming that Kaye would go to such extents as murder to help out Tohru. As a matter of fact, Tohru found it simply hysterical and began to laugh.

"Ha! Oh Kaye, thank you, thank you truly. But don't you have your own Sullivan to look after?" Tohru said pointedly, reminding Kaye of her other adversary.

"You are right, I must demolish ALL of the Sullivan children! Mwahahahaha!" Kaye punched the air in elation and laughed manically. Tohru watched Kaye's little show, and how it was stopped by Kyo walking into the room and tackling her.

"Kaye! What are you going to do? The last time you laughed like that, you swore that you were going to take over the supermarket!" Kyo shouted over Kaye's giggles.

Tohru relaxed, watching Kaye and Kyo struggle with each other, fighting and thwacking each other. Siblings, twins even. Tohru smiled warmly, glad that her friends had been able to get her out of her silly depression, before she had done something drastic.

"Anyways, tomorrow, we have to kill Axle." Kaye said, shoving her brother off of her.

"Ne? Why now? Why would you want-" he paused as Kaye and Tohru gave each other a look and Tohru nodded solemnly.

Kaye whispered something in Kyo's ear and he turned bright red with anger. "- to kill him first without mercilessly torturing him?" Kyo shouted, finishing his last sentence.

Kaye grinned and Tohru laughed again, "Why didncha say so earlier?" The two highfived and started to exchange torture plans.

After a while, Tohru decided it was late and went to her own room to go to sleep, bidding good night to Kyo and Kaye.

"That just pisses me off!" Kyo started, glaring at the floor. Kaye nodded.

"Well, at least we have her back to normal." Kaye sighed and leaned back on her hands.

Kyo grabbed her in a bear hug, "Just like we have YOU back to normal!" he joked, and Kaye laughed, agreeing.

Kaye went to bed soon after, and Kyo left the room to do the same. She lay on her bed, her flannel pajama's comfy and warm on her body. She snuggled up to her covers, drawing them over her shoulders, and knowing that Kyo was doing mostly the same thing.

At the same time the sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.


	13. Ch 13: AntiSullivan Squad

Next chappy! We have a lot more than this but we need to update gradually we feel instead of putting it all on a t once, but, then we get lazy and forget to update so, two more chapters are coming after this. It only gets better, folks, twists and turns are everywhere - EVERYWHERE! x.x

* * *

KS:

The next morning Kyo and Kaye were the first to rise, eagerly awaiting the new day. They both went downstairs, fought over the milk, and then went to go change into something other than pajama's.

Kaye changed into her sweat-shorts and a tank top, despite the fierce cold she felt as she stepped outside Shigure's house. She shivered, but quickly got into stretching and started on some forms. She sliced her hands through the air, her eyes closed the entire time.

She sighed, a half-hour later. Tohru shouted that breakfast was ready and that school would start in a while. Kaye smirked and ran inside to eat some food. She was ready to start the day the healthy way, by kicking someone's ass.

"Wow Kaye, you sure are eating a lot today!" Tohru said, glad that Kaye was eating. Kaye nodded and continued to inhale her food.

"Kaye! Please slow down! I don't want you to choke- Ha'ri would kill me!" Shigure said, watching the girl carefully.

Kaye flapped her hands at the worried dog and continued to eat, but a little slower. Kyo let out a breath, he had been watching her readily too. A smirk crossed Kaye's face and she ran upstairs to take a quick bath.

"Wow, she seems totally energetic today!" Tohru said, refilling her plate.

"You thought she was kidding last night?" Kyo asked, pointing at Tohru with his chopsticks.

"Well, of course! She wouldn't really murder him, would she?"

"Ah, young Tohru! So naïve." Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo's eyes darkened.

"Oh man, remember that one time when that kid made fun of her hair?" Yuki reminisced.

Kyo nodded and added to the story, "He was in the hospital for a week, coupla broken bones and some burns."

Tohru was shocked enough at the fact that Kyo and Yuki were not fighting, but to add to that, Kaye's past was divulged.

She gulped. "Burns?" she ventured, not sure if she truly wanted to know.

The others didn't answer and she was left to her own conclusions. Kaye came tumbling down the stairs, right on cue.

"What are you guys talkin' about? Y'all all look so gloomy!" she said, grabbing an apple and chomping into it.

"You're still hungry!" Kyo said, poking his sister. She screeched and fell to the floor, covering her sides.

"KYO!" she shouted, looking ready to murder. Kyo looked deathly afraid in relation to Kaye's murderous looks.

Kyo recalled her sides being her most ticklish spots and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Hn," Kaye said, glaring daggers at her brother.

"Oh yes! That's right!" Shigure said, earning himself a glare from Kaye, "Umn… never mind…"

"Not a word, Yuki!" she threatened. "If word gets out, Axle would know my weakness!" She looked around, shifty eyed.

They all mushroom-sighed, and Tohru looked on blankly. Kyo tried to finish what it was he was going to say before he poked Kaye.

"Ahem. Well, if you keep eating so much… who's to tell what could happen?" he said shiftily, looking mischievously at his sister.

"Ne? What are you doing Kyo? What are you talking about?" she was totally clueless.

They all sighed once more and headed for the door, fully clad in their uniforms. Kaye had her headphones in her ears, ready to hack down any tree that decided to attack her. She sang with her favorite Matchbox 20 song:

_"All day, __  
__Starin' at the ceiling making __  
__Friends with shadows on my wall. __  
__All night, __  
__I'm hearin' voices telling me __  
__That I should get some sleep __  
__Because tomorrow might be good __  
__For something. _

_Hold on, __  
__I feel like I'm headin' for a __  
__Breakdown __  
__I don't know why. _

_I'm not crazy, __  
__I'm just a little unwell, __  
__I know, right now you can't tell. __  
__But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, __  
__A different side of me. _

_I'm not crazy, __  
__I'm just a little impaired, __  
__I know, right now you don't care. __  
__But soon enough, you're gonna think of me __  
__And how I used to be. _

_See me. __  
__Talkin' to myself in public, __  
__And dodging glances on the train. __  
__I know __  
__I know they've all been talkin' 'bout me __  
__I can hear them whisper, __  
__And it makes me think that something's wrong __  
__With me. _

_Out of all the hours thinking, __  
__Somehow, __  
__I've lost my mind. _

_I'm not crazy, __  
__I'm just a little unwell, __  
__I know, right now you can't tell. __  
__But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, __  
__A different side of me. _

_I'm not crazy, __  
__I'm just a little impaired, __  
__I know, right now you don't care. __  
__But soon enough, you're gonna think of me __  
__And how I used to be. _

_Talkin' in my sleep, __  
__Pretty soon they'll come to get me. __  
__They'll be taking me __  
__Away."_

She was walking ahead and singing loudly so it was easy to hear her. "I wonder what's got her so happy today?" Yuki mused and Kyo smirked.

"Obviously you don't know about Axle and Tohru." Kyo stuck out his tongue at the rat and laughed.

"Actually, she told me right after she got home. We went to our secret base and she told me all about it." Yuki said.

Kyo was agape. "What- you- how- WHAT!"

Kaye suddenly stopped and dropped her backpack. She leaped with great ease up into a tree nearing the street the four were walking upon.

Kyo and Yuki stopped their squabbling to watch Kaye's ascent. They looked towards where Kaye was last and saw exactly whom they wished never to see. Axle. And Kira, but she just wasn't as important.

Kyo and Yuki glared at the boy, and Tohru looked sheepishly away. Kaye watched the scene from her heightened haven in the tree, waiting for Axle to near her trap.

He walked under her, and with a yell she pounced.

"ARGH! What the hell?" Axle shouted as Kaye fell to the ground in front of him and kicked up with the ball of her foot, her other leg bent under her to support her weight.

He put his hands in front of his face protectively and blocked her kick by accident. She back-flipped and got into a fighting stance, both hands ready to break whatever they came into contact with.

Kaye leaped at the boy and punched at his face, slamming her fist into his cheekbone. He fell backwards, startled. Kira jumped in to see if he was okay, and glared at Kaye as she was restrained by Yuki and Kyo.

"What the hell is your problem you stupid kid!" Axle shouted, nursing his cheek.

"Like hell I'm a kid! I'm the same age as you, you freaking-first-kiss-stealing-bastard!" Kaye shouted, shaking her fist at her newly acclaimed rival.

Axle looked shocked, as did his sister, but both for different reasons; "You kissed that trash!" Kira shouted and Axle just looked partially bemused.

IS:

Yuki, Kaye, and Kyo all turned to look sharply at Kira, their eyes shadowed over. Kyo was the one who advanced. "Who're you calling trash you damn snob!" he said in his lowest, scariest voice. Kira shrank back ever-so-slightly in a way that suggested she knew her dignity was being challenged; she just didn't really care much. She muttered something about well-I-don't-know-quite-possibly-the-girl-who-I'm-sure-only-owns-one-outfit-to-her-name-which-was-probably-paid-for-by-her-school-tuition, but, it was not loud enough for anyone to really be sure.

Axle leapt up from the ground, the hand that had been rubbing the sore spot on his cheek clenched into a fist at his side. "Hey, back off. The only one allowed to call my sister a snob is me."

Kyo leapt and swung a leg out to greet Axle's chest, sending him flying back down. "Get back down and stay there you son of a bitch; it might hurt less if you do," he shouted, glaring intensely.

"I can't see how you could defend that bitch anyway," Kaye shouted, eyeing Kira disgustedly.

Tohru stood on the side-lines looking very vulnerable and near tears, overwhelmed by the situation for several reasons. Hurt by Kira's remarks, touched by her friend's support and protection, tainted by Axle's own stares for back up.

"Tohru, come on," Axle called, still on the ground from the second blow. "It couldn't have been so terrible. I thought you liked me."

Tohru, unable to speak, found she didn't have to. Kaye was her voice, yet, in a harsher sense she had to admit. "She never asked for your attentions, numb-nuts," Kaye shouted coldly. "You just made yourself think she did." '_And who wouldn't want to_?' Kaye thought, eyeing Tohru. Her personality, her looks, her over-all frailty… it was definitely something to ponder.

While Kaye gave her side Yuki had moved over to Tohru and attempted to lead her away from the scene by the hand but she had merely smiled weakly and shaken her head. "Kaye," she said quietly, "you're very good at speaking for me, you know."

Kaye looked a bit sheepish and put a hand behind her head out of habit. "I'm sorry Tohru, I guess I got a little carried away," she said, glaring at Axle. He still seemed to not fully understand what he had done wrong.

Tohru shook her head. "No, no, like I said, you're very good at it." Kaye smirked and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry Axle," she whispered, staring at the ground, "but my heart belongs to those I can trust." Axle stared blankly, blinked a few times and then watched as she passed by him to enter the school. He quickly stood and hurried after her. Kyo and Yuki pursued.

"Tohru wait, let's talk about this," he shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to look at him. Both Sohmas who had followed sped up but Yuki got there fastest. He back-handed him and Axle staggered a bit and then, while off his guard Yuki gave him another shot to the face, this time getting him in the eye. That hit and the one Kaye had inflicted blended together so that a good part of his face was red.

"Don't you touch her," Yuki growled. Tohru, as well as the others, were shocked. It was unheard of for the student council president to lay a hand on another student, but, then again, Yuki Sohma was his own leader.

Kyo and Yuki each put a hand on Tohru's back to ease her forward as they continued towards the school. Just because she could Kaye gave Kira a shot to the ankle and while she was bent over clutching it she hip-checked her and Kira kissed pavement with negative grace. Shaking her head Kaye laughed sinisterly. "I'd wear longer skirts if I were you," she called as she backed away toward Kyo and the others, "It could save you a little more embarrassment than you have to face." Then she ran to catch up with the rest just as the school bells started to chime.

"Note to self," Axle sighed laying flat on his back in the dirt. "Japan is not America and girls here don't like the don't-make-me-wait approach."

"I could have told you that you bleeding-heart," Kira shouted, hurriedly standing and adjusting her clothes. "I see your choice in girls is as poor as ever."

"Yeah, whateva guy," Axle said hurriedly in a Bostonian accent, watching carefully as the three Sohmas and Tohru continued to walk away without so much as a glance backward. "This is far from over."

After school that day Tohru felt the need to cook. After the fiasco that morning and the burning sensation of knowing Axle's eyes upon her she felt she needed to calm. She was just going to make a simple afternoon snack but ended up making a meal with the potential to be dinner.

"Tohru, I know you're upset, but, we're going to spoil dinner like this," Shigure said, not really minding.

Tohru looked down. "I know, I know…"

"Hey, the earlier you eat the better the food digests," Kaye said, trying to brighten the conversation.

"That's a myth," Yuki said between bites.

"I must say Tohru, as sad as your trauma is it makes for great inspiration," Shigure said out the corner of his mouth as he chewed. "Since last night and all day today I've gotten over fifty pages done," he finished proudly. Propped up with his hands behind him Shigure leaned back and looked at the ceiling with interest. "Though, I did think either Yuki or Kyo would be the one to steal your first bit of innocence away."

Both boys attacked instantly. Kaye snorted into her rice and looked up in shock. "You make it sound as though the bastard RAPED her for crying out loud." Movement ceased, everyone thinking on what a sensitive subject this was with Kaye around, but she was chuckling at Shigure's lack of tact.

"Heh, is that what it sounded like?" Shigure half-laughed nervously. "Must still be the novel talking, sorry Tohru." Yuki and Kyo settled once again, thinking in unison, '_Damn Shigure…_'

Hana and Uo hadn't, by far, taken the news lightly either. Uo made a habit of threatening Axle every time she saw him even glance at Tohru, which was often, seeing as they sat together in Lit. class. Hana could normally scare him off when he came up to talk to Tohru in the hallways with her cold stares, but it never seemed like enough to her.

"I was going to have Megumi curse him," she said darkly as she sent him on his way again, "but I think with your little guard system following you he's got enough trouble on his hands just trying to talk to you."

"I suppose…" Tohru said, sighing absently. She hadn't wished this for Axle. She didn't trust him and she was flattered by what her friends were doing to help her, but she really couldn't help but feel bad because she was just like that. It was just a Tohru quality. Still, the fact that she didn't really know what she would do to change it had an effect on her actions.

By next Tuesday Axle was going insane. Since Thursday he had drawn several portraits of Tohru, one turning her into an American girl in a dark, graffiti-filled alley wearing a black trench coat and dark sunglasses pushed down to reveal drown-worthy eyes. That one he decided he would put in his gallery. The others would go where all of his other obsessions went; in the leftmost drawer of his desk.

He had continually tried to get her to talk with him in the classes where they were near each other, but she would only talk to him if required. In Lit. class he could spend damn near the whole class staring at her and she wouldn't look back, only blush. He knew that wasn't really the way to win her attentions, but he was running out of ideas. He couldn't get near her in the halls or at lunch and after school those Sohmas stuck to her like glue. And, to make matters worse, Kira was trying to 'help'.

Kira had attempted to set him up with more girls in the past four days then he could have thought possible and he had blown all of them off. She had set it up like an assembly line, lining her friends up and modeling off good qualities in their living room, mike and all. Most of this ludicrous behavior had happened over the weekend but on Monday Kira had had a few new girlfriends tag along back to the house. Once they had all left Axle had asked Kira why she was doing this. Her answer was cold.

"I can't have my older brother stuck on a pauper. That girl is such a goody-two-shoes; you'd walk all over the poor thing! Your reputation proceeds you, Axle," she had said, smirking. Axle shook his head, remembering his ex girlfriend Teresa back in Boston, and retreated to his room. He needed to discuss tactics with himself.


	14. Ch 14: Return of Kaye

The saga continues!  
... sorry, just always wanted to say that. XD

* * *

KS:

Back at the Sohma house, Kaye was having troubles of her own. "Damn dog! Get back here with that!" Kaye shouted at Shigure as he ran around the house with her sketchbook. "Mine, mine, mine, mine!" she shouted, trying to leap and tackle him, but missing and rolling down the stairs.

She growled, leaping towards Shigure, planning his doom. He squealed and jumped to get out of Kaye's way. Using his evasive skills he was able to stay clear from Kaye long enough with her sketchbook to gather a little peek.

But he was not skilled enough, and Kaye being the twin of Kyo was rambunctious and was un-phased by the sudden disappearance of the dog, and took no time in finding him.

"Army skills, they're a bliss!" Kaye said as she found her prey. He jumped about ten feet in the air and tried to run off but Kaye grabbed the back of his robes and held him steady, praying it wouldn't slip off.

"Aww! Kaye! I wasn't trying to steal your stuff! I just wanted to look at it," he said, nursing a large bump on his head as they all sat down for lunch.

It was a Saturday, and unusually calm. Tohru was busily creating lunch for everyone, hastily even so that Kaye would not be late. Kaye looked longingly at her hair a while before eating.

"This, my friends, is our parting meal! Tohru, the ceremonial tea!" Kaye was really getting into this.

"Kaye, you don't have to get your hair done you know, you can just keep it as it is." Kyo said, watching as Kaye did a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet with her hair.

"Well, I'm just saying that it will be really weird!" Kaye retorted, glaring at her brother.

Kyo shrugged and ate his rice in large amounts. Kaye knew he would most likely choke again, so she whapped his head when she stood up as he was chewing.

He coughed and tried not to laugh, knowing what it was Kaye was doing. Tohru stood up and began to clear away what was not being used and the used dishes. She brought everything to the kitchen and began to hum as she did so.

Kaye was pacing nervously at the door, glancing every which way now and then. Kyo had to pat her shoulder until she calmed down.

"Kaye, it was your idea, so just do it! Besides, wouldn't it be cool to look like actual twins again?" Kyo said, trying his hardest to get her to calm down.

She smiled and nodded, knowing that indeed it would be quite cool, not to mention fun. Tohru ran out from the kitchen with her coat on and shoes in hand, dressed in a pair of khaki pants Kaye gave to her and a warm pink sweater she had from somewhere else.

"I'm ready now!" Tohru turned to look at Kaye, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a zip up hoodie.

Kyo was dressed in his usual khaki pants and black shirt, only this one reached his pants. Kaye had made a comment on Tohru shrinking his shirts on purpose and Kyo instantly went to buy some longer shirts. Some didn't fit anyways.

Kyo and Kaye grabbed their own coats and donned them, smiling brightly. They were prepared for anything. Kaye started out first, waving goodbye to Yuki and Shigure, then she turned awkwardly and started to walk around the corner waiting for Kyo and Tohru to catch up.

"C'mon, you better hurry if you don't want me to run back home with my tail between my legs and not get this done!" Kaye shouted back to the slackers, waving her hands.

"Why's she so freaked about getting her hair re-colored?" Kyo asked, sweat dropping. Tohru laughed lightly and sighed, wondering the same.

Tohru decided that while they were waiting, she would pick up some groceries since the grocery store was right next store to the hair-stylist place. Tohru thought that maybe she could make something special for Kaye to celebrate.

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, the threesome made it to the strip mall that had exactly what Tohru and Kaye were looking for. Kaye ran across the street to the hair stylists, followed by a grumbling Kyo and happy Tohru. Kaye ran inside, the doors jingling as they were opened.

Kaye walked up to the desk and started to talk to the person there. "My name is Kaye Sohma, I should be on the list," Kaye said, looking at the list with the woman, "I'm scheduled for 2:00 pm with Alice?"

The lady nodded and motioned to the waiting room.

"Kaye, Kyo? I'm going to go and pick up some groceries quickly, ok? Just some stuff for dinner tonight, nothing too much." Tohru said, heading towards the door and stopping only when Kyo offered to help her.

Kaye nodded towards the two as they both looked to her to see what she would do. Kaye laughed when they left and grabbed a random manga lying on the table, reading it while checking her watch, waiting for it to finally be her turn.

"Kaye? Is that you?" came a gleeful voice, "I could hardly recognize you, what with your hair so long!"

"Alice!" Kaye jumped up and ran to her American friend. "How's the band coming?" Kaye asked her friend as Alice led her over to a chair in the haircut room.

"Oh, you know, they usual. Waiting for a gig, an opening act, anything really!" Alice replied, draping a plastic cape around Kaye and searching for the hair dye required.

"Don't forget the scissors." Kaye said nervously, and Alice asked if she really wanted to do it. "Yes."

Kaye laughed insanely as Alice took out the scissors, sterilized and clean. Alice took the scissors to Kaye's hair and began to cut off immeasurable chunks, making it choppy and short.

Kyo and Tohru came back, Kyo carrying two plastic bags full of groceries. "I hope she finishes soon, I don't want the ice cream to melt," Tohru said worriedly, checking the bag to make sure that its contents weren't already melted.

A girl with her blonde hair in a snazzy bun and movie star looks came into the waiting room where Tohru and Kyo were and walked over to the pair.

"Hey there! My name is Alice- it's nice to meet you two! You must be Kaye's twin brother, and you must be Tohru Honda!" Alice shook hands with the both of them and dragged them into the room where Kaye was.

She was spinning in a chair, too fast for them to see any real changes except that, rather than a brown blur it was an orangey one. And instead of long hair flowing out behind her…

"KAYE!" Kyo shouted, stomping over to the chair and stopping it abruptly.

"Yeah?" Kaye said, her eyes swirling because of the spinning.

Before Kyo and Tohru's eyes was a totally transformed Kaye, her hair was a vibrant orange to match Kyo's, and her hair was short and choppy, gelled out and styled. Kaye laughed at their awkward expressions and scratched her head.

"It feels like a ton of bricks were just lifted off my shoulders!" Kaye said laughing.

"I told Kaye that I would cut it only to her shoulders, but when she closed her eyes I couldn't resist, and she's loves it anyways!" Alice smiled and laughed, glad that her experiment had gone perfectly.

IS:

"Kaye, it's such a cute look for you!" Tohru rushed over and her hands became absorbed in the girl's hair. "You did a wonderful job Alice."

Alice smiled and held up her all-mighty scissors, snipping them quickly. "How about it Tohru? Feel like a new look?"

Tohru turned back to face her, eyes wide. Instinctively she ran her fingers through the ends of her own lengthy hair. Kaye was grinning at her, Kyo just staring. "I… I don't know…"

"It's okay dear, don't feel pressured," Alice said awkwardly. "I have to get ready for my next customer, anyway. She'll be arriving shortly." She turned to smile at Kaye. "I'm glad you like it. You're my masterpiece."

"Yes, thank you so much Alice! I feel like a moron for worrying in the first place." Kaye wrapped the girl in a tight hug and went to pay at the front desk. Kyo and Tohru gave polite waves and followed Kaye out of the now crowded salon.

On the way back to Shigure's Kaye twirled in the streets, singing. "I'd forgotten what the concept of short hair was! Sure it's a little colder out here then it was on the way but god, I feel like I've lost 20 pounds!" Kyo and Tohru laughed at her giddiness, walking always a few steps behind her for fear of being impaled. Tohru couldn't help but notice how carefree Kaye was with her brown hair gone.

"Kaye, how long have you had your hair dyed?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Kaye stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well, since I was seven, so about nine years." She laughed. "That is, if you go by my real age."

Tohru smiled faintly but inside realization struck her. Nine years. She had been raped when she was seven. Her father had left, her mother had died. Maybe she'd let her old hair go with her old self. "And now she's decided to show her true colors again," Tohru whispered into the wind where it was lost and not heard by either of her companions, which was probably for the better.

"Ugh, one thing I hate about dying though; time. It takes hours, god, I'm surprised the color stripper took, like, no time," Kaye was saying. "I was thinking of having Alice bleach my hair and then dye it orange 'cause stripping dye out is murder, but, thanks to these amazing Sohma roots I decided what the hell." As she said it Kaye ruffled Kyo's hair and he pulled away slightly, smirking.

"Yeah, and besides, you wouldn't want to have to go and dye it again and again every time it faded," he said, shifting the grocery bags.

"Mmhmm," Kaye agreed. "You two were gone almost the whole time though. Does it really take that long to go food shopping?" Kyo and Tohru glanced at each other but their gazes only met briefly.

"Long lines," Kyo muttered as an excuse and three kept on walking. Tohru went over a flash back in her head.

"What do you suppose Kaye will want for her special dinner?" Tohru had asked as they entered the supermarket.

"Better go with the lo mein," Kyo had laughed. "It's basically the meal of change ever since Kaye came around." Tohru joined in the laughing with him and he helped her too fill the basket with the needed ingredients. "Should we get chestnuts and go all American for her?"

Tohru giggled. "She'd appreciate that." She reached around Kyo to grab them but as she was setting them in the basket with the other ingredients and various groceries a black smudge in the bustling background caught her eye. Upon getting a closer look she gasped upon realizing Axle was there, leaning against one of the grocer's freezers, staring at her intensely.

Kyo had watched as she took a step back from where she'd originally stood and turned to glance back at what she'd seen. When he saw Axle he glared and, just to spite him, muttered "C'mon Tohru," and put an arm around her waist and led her away. He kept distance between their bodies so he wouldn't transform and Tohru blushed a little bit, but it was worth it to piss Axle off.

They didn't dally long after that, but the lines in there really had been long. Kaye didn't have to know about the Axle thing Tohru and Kyo decided with a nod to each other. They continued to Shigure's house with mutual conversation.

Shigure hurt himself laughing when he saw Kaye's hair. When he finally calmed down he claimed he needed to lay down for the rest of the night, but they all knew he wouldn't miss dinner. "Such a lazy ass…" Kyo muttered as he watched Kaye beat him up further.

"It's a bit of a shock at first going back to your natural color. It's been many years since we've seen the real you Kaye," Yuki said, grinning. "But it does indeed look good short." Kaye returned the smile and excused herself, heading upstairs for a few minutes in front of the mirror.

Kaye smiled back at herself in the mirror, thinking about the shocked faces she would meet in the hall the next day. She ran a brush through the tuft of hair and found no knots. She would have to get used to this concept.

She remembered another thing that made her smile; when Alice had asked Tohru about her hair. She giggled slightly and sat down with her arms crossed, reaching for her guitar. Tohru was such a good sport.

'_Never mentions the word 'addiction'_

_In certain companies_

_She'll tell you she's an orphan_

_After you meet her family_

_Paints her eyes as black as night now_

_Pulls those shades down tight_

_She gives a smile when the pain comes_

_The pain's gonna make everything all right_

_Since she talks to angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh yeah she talks to angels_

_Since they call her out by her name_

_She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket_

_She wears a cross around her neck_

_The hair is from a little boy_

_And the cross is someone she has not met_

_Not yet_

_Since she talks to angels_

_Since they all know her name_

_Oh yeah she talks to angels_

_Since they call her name_

_She don't know no lover_

_No man I've ever seen_

_Yeah to her it ain't nothing_

_It don't mean any… it means everything_

_Paints her eyes as black as night now_

_She pulls those down tight_

_Oh yeah there's a smile when the pain comes_

_The pain gonna make it all right_

_She talks to angels_

_Since they call out by her name_

_Oh yeah, yeah angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh she talks to angels_

_They call her out_

_They call her out_

_Don't you know that they call her out by her name'_

(PAGE 100! WOOOOO!) Kaye rested her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. A fun song about a special person, just like Tohru. Kaye smiled at the ceiling and made it a mission to write a song about Tohru. She began to scheme, thinking of similar songs like Meet Virginia and Drop of Jupiter by Train when she was summoned down to the dinner table.

Kaye could smell it before she even reached the top of the stairs. "Lo mein?" she said questioningly. "What's the occasion?" Everyone raised their glasses and shouted, "To your new identity!" and drank to her. Everyone laughed and Kaye sat down and fought with Shigure over who got to serve themselves first.

As Kaye dug into her own plate she exclaimed, "Chestnuts! Chestnuts!"

Kyo gave her the queer eye. "You still high on those hair fumes?"

Kaye narrowed her eyes slightly. "I was never high. And I didn't infume many hales." She kept on eating as though not realizing her grammatical mistake. Everyone else held in their laughs with great difficulties.

After the lo mein had disappeared from everyone's plates Kaye and Tohru cleared and disappeared into the kitchen for a while. "I thought we'd make some homemade oatmeal raisin cookies together," Tohru explained. "I thought it might be more fun then if I had made them while preparing dinner." Kaye quickly jumped at the chance and the girls went around gathering the ingredients.

Tohru promised to let Kaye do all the measuring and pouring as long as she could do the stirring. It was quite easily a deal. When Tohru began pouring some of it onto a cookie tray and preheating the oven Kaye stopped her. "Can't we just eat the dough?" she asked, eyeing the gooey yumminess with eagerness.

Tohru smiled and shook her head. "You can't Kaye, it has raw eggs in it. You'll get sick." Kaye tried the puppy dog pout but it didn't faze Tohru. She did, however, let her lick the spoon to Kaye's delight.

"It's like having a second birthday," she said between licks.

After everyone in the house had feasted on cookies Kaye retreated to her room with a pad of paper stolen from Shigure's office. She began work on her Tohru project.

'There'll always be somewhere for her

With me

You see

It's only instinct to want to

Shield her

From you

Because everyone can see you want her too

It's only instinct for you' (lyrics are original and copyrighted to Ivy Callier of the Rakki-Bakkas - rippers will be smited by my almighty M+M aviators)

It was a little Greenday-ish. She figured it would make a good chorus, but, she couldn't think of anything decent for the verses. She decided she would work on it more the next night or quite possibly in school.


	15. Ch 15: First Snow Crazzies

I'm watching a Red Sox game (friggen Tampa Bay! -damns them-) so I'm a little out of it, sorry. I'd write a little bit about the chapter but we're only leading by one and it's gettin' good, so, enjoy the chapter, please review, and there's much, MUCH more to come, so get psyched! New batch of updates coming soon to a computer-with-internet-access near you!

* * *

KS:

Kaye laughed slightly as she attempted to think some more on her song, but the things that she wrote always came in some sort of… vision… a thought that just exploded in her mind, it had melody and she heard it being sung in her head, it was… a magical moment… such a magical moment…

Kaye snapped out of her little daze and stood up to find some comfy pajama's.

"Kaye looks happier than I've seen her in years," Shigure said, sipping on some tea he had made himself. It seemed that nothing would ever meet the heavenly taste of Tohru's cooking, but it wasn't disgusting either.

"Yes, so it would seem," Yuki said, finishing up some of his homework.

"But, since Kaye has revealed her true age, shouldn't she be with you guys?" Shigure suddenly thought, wondering what he would tell the principle.

Yuki stopped a moment, "Well, I would think so, she is really quite brilliant too, college level is what I've heard."

Shigure decided he would ask Kaye if she wanted to 'move up a grade' tomorrow morning, and if she said yes he would accompany her to school or something. He heard a thump upstairs and wondered what it might have been, but ignored it.

Kaye looked out the window after recovering from her scare. She had seen something out the window and fell over in fright. Kaye laughed a minute, figuring it to be nothing. She quickly tugged the short sleeved shirt she had leftover from soccer when she was three-ish, making sure she was fully covered and walked over to the window.

She opened it, and a gust of icy air rushed in, the cold caressing her body and flying through her short hair, leaving snowflakes.

"What? Snow?" Kaye re-buttoned her jeans and ran downstairs, throwing on her socks.

"It's snowing you guys! SNOWING!" Kaye danced through the living room and TV room, hands in the air in elation.

"Snow? This early?" Tohru mused, looking out the window to see that there was, in fact, snow.

Kaye grabbed her shoes and tugged them on, hardly caring to tie them. "I'll be out for a bit, be back later!"

Kaye ran out the door before any further questions were asked- not that they had the time to ask anything, it all happened so fast.

"Wait- Kaye! Where are you going!" Kyo shouted after her, running to the door.

"Hatori's house," Shigure and Yuki said at the same time.

Kaye took her bike and plowed through the streets, not caring if she got snow all over herself, not caring that her soccer shirt with the lucky number 13 on the back in a neon green color was still too large and that her coat was just a few sizes too small. She didn't care that she had grabbed Kyo's sneakers and that her face was wet with snowflakes.

She was energetic and ecstatic, she didn't know why, she didn't care, she just was. Like lyric making it was a magical moment.

'Thinking of which,' Kaye suddenly thought, 'maybe while I'm riding I could think of something…I know what I could name the song…Instinct… sounds cool…'

Finally, she made it to Sohma residence. Kaye parked her bike, still trying to think of lyrics with her suddenly uncreative mind.

Kaye ran to the front gate, leaped into a nearby tree and jumped over the fence, landing neatly in a "pfft" of snow. The wind picked up so Kaye ran to try and find Hatori's house in the blaze of snow.

She slid on frozen over Koi ponds, tripped over jutting out rocks and trudged on through the snow towards Hatori's house. Upon reaching it, she slowly opened the door and slid inside, silent as anything. She kicked off the black sneakers that were Kyo's and took off the old coat. Finding a random hat on the floor she put it on, curling her hair up and piling it on top as much as she could before putting it on.

She walked around with her damp socks and thought about where he would be. She walked into the kitchen and saw only a boiling pot with instant ramen inside. She tested the water and found it to be… quite warm.

"Yowch!" she shouted, nursing her poor burnt hand.

"Kaye, is that you?" came a disgruntled voice.

"Hatori!" Kaye sang and pounced on her adoptive father. "Where were you? I was looking for you!"

Hatori smirked, "Get off me, you're soaking wet, and I was sleeping."

Kaye stared, wide eyed, "Sleeping with ramen on the stove? Not very smart, Ha'ri. Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Kaye shook her finger in a scolding way that made Hatori laugh softly.

"What brings you here?" Hatori asked, dumping the chicken flavoring into his ramen and stirring it around with a frosting scraper.

Kaye smiled evilly and slowly removed the hat, "TAH DAH!"

IS:

Hatori looked as though he'd had a heart attack, but then he smiled quite warmly. "You know, I was the last one to see your true colors before you decided to drown them in hair-care products," he said as he approached her. Hatori embraced Kaye and ruffled her new hair. "I'm glad you've decided to come back, my Kaye."

Kaye snuggled in close to Hatori, the biggest grin ever set on her face. "It's good to be back."

Kyo stepped out of the bath, dressed, and threw an extra coat on. He made his way outside and clambered onto the roof to reflect. He'd just closed his eyes when he heard a shifting far below on the ground and he re-opened his eyes. His eyes were vulnerable to the falling snow and a few flakes fell upon his membranes. Kyo quickly sat up and cursed then looked around to find the source of sound.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kyo muttered. He glanced at Tohru's window and saw shadow's moving behind the curtains. He blinked in realization. Could she be dressing? Getting into bed? He turned to glare at Axle once again who had now realized he had been spotted. "Get outta here you friggen lech!"

"What are you shouting at you stupid cat!" came Yuki's voice from somewhere not far below him.

"Come see for yourself you damned rat!"

There was the sound of a window opening and Yuki's head appeared out the window. He too, spotted Axle and glanced at Tohru's window. He caught a glimpse of shadows moving but then they grew fainter and the light shut off. He heard her leave the room and walk downstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief and he and Kyo nodded to each other, racing themselves downstairs.

Axle stood his ground as they approached him. "Before you two start in on it let me just say I'm not here for stalking purposes, I just came to talk to her. Get her out here."

"Are you crazy?" Kyo shouted. "Get the hell outta here or I'm going to have to kill you."

"Look, just-"

"Just leave Miss Honda alone Mr. Sullivan. You've upset her enough," Yuki muttered coldly as the snow continued to fall around them. Axle glared back at the boys indignantly.

"You two aren't the only ones who care about her, you know," he hissed. "And talking isn't a crime."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, take the hint and leave!"

Axle turned and narrowed his eyes directly at Kyo. "You. You are always getting in my way. Like today in the market you were guarding her like a hound." He smirked. "I can't decide if you two are afraid of a little competition or if you're jealous."

Both Yuki and Kyo tackled Axle at the same time, but the brawl didn't last long. Tohru and Shigure had been watching from inside and had rushed out, Shigure grabbing Kyo and roughly tugging him away and Tohru clinging to one of Yuki's arms. It didn't take long to get back on his feet. "Tohru, can I-"

"Come on Miss Honda, it's cold out here," Yuki said, giving her his coat and leading her inside. Kyo gave Axle a threatening look and he and Shigure entered the house and shut the door behind them.

Yuki and Kyo both watched as Axle disappeared through the storm through separate windows, then retreated to their rooms. Tohru put a kettle of tea on the stove for when Kaye came home.

"Did you notice the snow Hatori?" Kaye asked. He'd let her share his ramen with him, something she couldn't refuse even if she had already eaten. Hatori set down his spoon and turned his gaze to the window.

"Yes," he said softly. "I watched the first snowflake fall before my nap." He smiled. "Couldn't let it take me by surprise."

"I understand," Kaye said, and she glanced at the clock over the stove. It was getting late. "I should head back, Kyo will worry."

Hatori laughed. "Kyo? Worry? He knows where you are doesn't he? Surely he wouldn't object."

"Yes, you're right."

"Here, we'll put your bike in the back of my car and I'll drive you back. It's getting pretty cold." Kaye smiled relieved and they both stood up, grabbing coats and shoes as they proceeded.

As Hatori pulled in nearer to Shigure's house and Kaye hopped out to get her bike. "I'll tell everyone you said hello!" she called, waving back at him.

Hatori nodded and waved as he pulled out. "Thank you. Good night Kaye."

Kaye watched him leave and then went to put her bike away. She felt her skin begin defrosting immediately after walking into the house. Her teeth chattered and she gladly accepted the tea Tohru offered her, but decided to drink it up in her room so she could work on her song. 'Instinct'; what a great title. Now if only she could get the verses down to fit the title.

She didn't find out about Axle's visit until the next morning at breakfast.


	16. Ch 16: Renewal and Withdrawal

Heyllllo, Rakki-Bakka Ivy here! Miss us? We haven't gotten begged for updates really lately, so, I'd kind of forgotten to update. oo; Ooops, sorry all! But, here's three more chapters for y'all. We actually have 21 stored and ready for subbmittance, BUT, gotta add in moderation so we don't get too ahead of ourselves, you know? Anyway, here's the next installment.

Oh, have I neglected to inform you all that the Rakki-Bakkas both have a website made specially for this fan-fic and are also complete idiots? Thename kind of implies the second part, BUT... Well, see, our website was gonna be rockin' and all that, but... you see... we both forgot the password. It's really very sad. But, hopefully it'll magically come back to us and we can direct our reviewers from there! MWHAHAHAHA!

Ahh. Now it's time for you to read.

* * *

KS:

"Woah. Wait. Slow down a minute. He did WHAT!" Kaye shouted, breaking her wooden chopsticks with a meager flex of her hand.

Tohru went to go and get another pair, not particularly liking how the conversation was going. Kyo chewed before answering, which pissed off Kaye.

"I just told you and I don't feel like telling you again," he replied, trying not to spaz out himself.

"Ahem, on a better note," Shigure started, trying to calm everyone down, "Kaye, since you're back on track, shouldn't you be moved up with Kyo and company?"

Kaye thought a minute and replied, "That WOULD be fun, assuredly…"

Tohru smiled as she went to go throw away the broken chopsticks, the new ones already on Kaye's plate.

"I dunno, a vote is in issue." Kaye decided.

"A vote? Wha-?" Kyo started but Kaye cut him off.

"Anyone who wants me to move up raise your hand!" Kaye shouted, raising her own hand.

Yuki slowly raised his hand after Tohru raised hers, and Kyo replied with an awe inspiring, "Ne."

Kaye laughed and replied to Shigure, "Yeah!"

Shigure said he'd drive them all to school and everyone instantly became nervous. "Shigure, do you even have a car?" Kaye asked, trying to think back.

No answer. Kaye sighed audibly and hopped up the stairs to change into her uniform and comb out her hair again.

Kaye found a baseball hat, a black one with the name Greenday on it, and stuffed her hair in it, hoping it wouldn't all fall out. She wanted to surprise Momiji and Haru. She slipped on her pants and shirt then went to go find some socks.

Kaye ran down the stairs once more and was greeted by Ha'ri.

"Ha! So Shigure doesn't have his own car after all," Kaye snorted, recognizing the car outside as the one she was driven home in.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts lying on the counter. Hatori stopped her before she absconded with said Pop-Tarts, only letting her take a package rather than the whole box.

She took out her MP3 player and hopped into the front seat before Shigure could sit there. She slipped in her headphones and ignored the sound of squawking as Shigure babbled about having to sit in the back.

Kaye sweat dropped and turned on her player.

"She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind.

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous"

She hummed along, making up a music video for it in her head. At the end of the song, Hatori had to shake her to get her out of the day dream.

Kaye looked dazed as she stepped out of the car, but the immense cold quickly woke her up. She ran to catch up to the others as they trudged through the snow to the school. Kaye waved goodbye to Tohru and the others, hoping to see them soon.

"Kaye! Kaye! Over here!" came a shout, and above the other heads Kaye spotting a bobbing blonde and a black and white head.

"Hey you guys!" Kaye shouted, sticking out her tongue at Haru as they came closer.

"What's with the hat Kaye?" Momiji asked, his little voice filled with curiosity.

"For me to know you to never find out!" Kaye teased.

Hatori sighed, and to hurry up the little meeting he pulled off Kaye's hat. The orange hair fell out upon her shoulders and she grinned sheepishly, trying to get the hat back from Hatori's clutches.

IS:

"Wow Kaye, your hair's back!" Momiji squealed excitedly, reaching up to ruffle it, as did Haru.

"Sure is!" Kaye said smilingly.

"And it's short," Haru added. He stood back and thought a moment. "You know who you look a bit like?"

Kaye tilted her head curiously. "A female Kyo?"

"No," Haru said, shaking his head. "Kyoko."

"Kyoko?" Kaye repeated, squishing up her face into a confused expression. "You mean Tohru's mother?" Haru nodded and the school bells began to chime. The three waved to Hatori who sat inside his car trying to keep warm. Shigure followed them inside nonchalantly. '_I've never seen Tohru's mother_,' Kaye thought, watching as the snow continued to fall. It had all through the night.

It finally occurred to Momiji to ask why Shigure was stalking them quietly. "Shigure, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have to talk to the principal about moving Kaye up a grade," he said casually. Momiji and Haru turned to look at Kaye with puzzled expressions.

"You're leaving?" Momiji asked sadly.

Kaye had been afraid of this. "No, no, not leaving, just moving up a grade. The truth came out about my age and they would've made me go up anyway; Shigure just thought it best to get the mess out of the way now before it starts."

Haru and Momiji turned cold stares unto Shigure, who stopped and looked helplessly at Kaye. "Why did you have to pin it on me, eh?" he asked, continuing on his way up to the school with his head bowed as though ashamed. The three laughed and followed Shigure, their conversation much more casual.

The principal was distraught at the news. "Why didn't this come up the first time we met?" he asked Kaye sharply and she shrugged.

"I forgot."

"You _forgot_?"

Kaye nodded. The secretary snickered and continued to type at 10,000 words per minute. Kaye decided to tune out the principal's rant and watch her a minute but her fingers made her instantly dizzy. Shaking her head, she tuned back in.

"-And her _hair_, as if you Sohmas don't give us enough trouble as it is-"

Shigure sensed Kaye's rising temper at the statement and decided to step in. "Sir, this is her natural color, it was dyed before." The principal seemed unfazed and blinked a few times as though waiting for a point. "If a new schedule is the problem then couldn't you just settle her into her twin's classes?"

The principal blinked a few more times. "She has a twin?"

"Yes," Shigure said, "Kyo Sohma."

"Very well," he said, moving over to his secretary. He muttered a few things to her and within seconds a new piece of paper made its way through and out of the printing process. Kaye snatched it and fled from the office, hurrying off to homeroom to tell her brother the news before they let out for their first class.

Ha ha, Kyo couldn't get rid of her now. They would be practically glued to the hip. Kaye laughed at the irony.

By the time Kaye got to homeroom the others had already explained to Uo and Hana what the situation was. When she walked in Uo attacked her with hugs and noogies, never ceasing until Kaye called 'mercy'. Hana stood back, another reading look on her face. '_No wonder her signals worry me just as much_,' she thought as she watched the others, eyeing the Sohmas for extra seconds each. '_Twins share a bond. She shares Kyo's curse._'

Kyo felt himself being watched, something he often felt while in Hanajima's presence. He ignored it as long as he could, but when he glanced over he confirmed that she, indeed, was giving him that analyzing look again. This look, which he had indeed grown accustomed to, made him feel very subconscious nonetheless. He'd always finger his beads and try to stare her down, but much like that similar situation back when they had visited Tohru's mother, he'd always end up looking away first. And Hanajima always noticed.

Throughout the day Kaye had to admit to herself that she did more observing then learning. She'd had no idea how friggen interesting tenth graders could be. She noticed how often Axle tried to get Tohru's attention and how often her returning looks to him were often sad. This puzzled Kaye. Tohru had appeared so hurt, but yet, it was in her nature not to want to hurt anyone else, ever. Was this instinct of hers really strong enough to allow even HIM to get sympathy from her?

And Yuki and Kyo weren't really helping the situation. They made sure that either one of them or Uo or Hana was with Tohru wherever she went, the four people Axle wouldn't dare approach.

By lunch time even Kaye had gained some sympathy for Axle. While everyone else was absorbed in their lunches Kaye nonchalantly leaned over to Tohru and muttered, "What's up with you and Axle?"

Tohru glanced around the table before answering. "I just hate seeing him so upset. I hope he'll be okay."

Kaye looked at her brother and Yuki, trying to make sense of the situation. "If I could get you two alone, with my supervision of course, would you talk to him?"

"I don't know…" Tohru responded, but Kaye knew by the way she was biting her lip that her response was a 'yes'.


	17. Ch 17: Dress Up

Chapter 17's finally up, reviewers! (-dances like a crazy person-) Hey, be glad I don't start a mosh pit in the parenthesis, that could get pretty wild. XD Anyway, not much to say about this one,e xcept that thisi isn't like the trip they take in the tenth volume of the Fruits Basket Manga. First of all, it's winter for them. Second, just... no. XD Oh god, New Years is approaching! God, what're we going to do? (-ponders-)

You know what I hate that I randomly feel like complaining about? How some characters aren't processed on this website, like the stars for example, or any of the arrows. It really saddens me. God, I'm just a sad, sad person. XD Hey, look! The time has come again for you to read! Ivy out!

* * *

KS:

Kaye smiled knowingly and thought of ways to get them together without the two nimrods messing it up. She thought throughout Science and History all the way through English Literature, the last period of the day.

Kaye had always been good at reading and had excelled in her American Reading classes, and so knew this would be a boring class to no ends. She thought all throughout class and when she was asked a question, rather than in her native language, Kaye had answered in full English.

She had finally deducted a way, but had to spend even more time on trying to get it to work out. When the bell rang for then end of the day, Kaye straggled with the last of the class, still thinking.

Kaye finally caught up with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru, waving goodbye to Haru and Momiji. She joined in the waving and waited for someone to start talking.

"So, Kaye, how was your first day of tenth grade?" Tohru asked, and the others tuned in, looking forward to her answer.

"Boring, I've already been through tenth grade and up." She sighed nonchalantly. "I was even planning on going to college in America, BC actually, and I got homesick, ne!"

Tohru looked amazed and Kyo began to yell at his twin for bragging. She laughed and started to tease her brother mercilessly, poking and teasing. "Wow! You must be really smart then!" Tohru said, eyes glazed over in awe.

"Well, everything but math that is, I suck at that!" Kaye said, scratching her head modestly.

Tohru was still in awe as they walked home, Kyo and Yuki arguing every once in a while and Kaye knocking her brother out when he started to get too rough. When they finally got home, Shigure was there waiting for them.

"Say, I have an idea!" he said as the four neared him, "Why don't we take a nice little trip to the lake house?"

Kaye looked so elated that Kyo nearly forgot to ask why he wanted to go so much. Yuki, however, remembered quite clearly why he wished to leave last time.

"Shigure, does this have to do with your editor?" Yuki asked, walking around Shigure and into the hall, kicking off his shoes.

"Er… no, why would you think that?" he asked, laughing suspiciously.

Kaye walked elatedly into the hall, nearly forgetting to kick off her shoes. Shigure looked at Kaye and instantly came up with an idea.

"Well, you see kids, I had this idea when Kaye came back and just hadn't had the time to give it to her! I really would like you guys to come along, but if not me and Kaye could go alone…" Shigure smiled sheepishly and Kaye looked dazed, but still elated.

"Wow! I haven't been there in forever!" Kaye speculated herself at the lake house.

It didn't take long for Kaye to unknowingly break down Kyo, and even Yuki. They both knew that Tohru would worry at first, but then eventually decide to tag along after persuasion.

"How will we get there, Shigure? How will we get there!" Kaye asked, hands forming paws as she hopped around the room like a hyper little cat, little fangs pushing over her lips.

"Ah ha, well, it seems like we should use the same driving accommodations as last time, ne?" he said, sticking a finger in the air knowingly. "I'll go call Hatori- and maybe Aaya could come too! Lighten up the mood you kn-"

Shigure was cut off as Yuki glared daggers at him, enough to scare any man to wetting himself then run crying. "Or… not…" Shigure said worriedly, slowly replacing the phone into its cradle.

Yuki then took control and nabbed the phone before Shigure got any more life-threatening ideas.

"What about school tomorrow?" Tohru asked, the thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Well, it's only Friday, just skip it- say there was a disease or something." Shigure said, and Kaye nodded.

"You've never skipped school before? I used to do it all the time and go to that wicked arcade in America, oh my God that place was so freaking awesome!" Kaye got stars in her eyes as she thought of America.

Kyo had gone upstairs, shortly followed by Tohru as she went to go pack, unable to resist Kaye's adorable, hopeful face. Kyo had gone up so he wouldn't have to hear any arguments upon the mentioning of Aaya.

Kaye ran up the stairs to go and pack, skipping every other step. She stuffed random outfits into a large suitcase, took a backpack and filled it with books, manga, and a laptop. She grabbed her MP3 player and her guitar and smoky amp and ran down the stairs.

IS:

Once they were all packed up and Hatori was parked in the drive way they piled into the car. Kaye sat on Kyo's lap to spare Tohru from having to. It didn't matter, however. Yuki and Kyo were nearly silent the whole ride, foreheads glued to the windows. Tohru was in mild conversation with Hatori and Shigure which Kaye would join in on occasionally, but for the majority of the time she was stuck deep in contemplation herself.

It seemed as though Tohru had definitely taken up a space in her heart. She was desperate to find some way to get her and Axel alone to talk, no matter what the costs. Well, maybe there were some things she was risking, like Yuki getting hurt, or worse, Kyo. The more she thought about it the more their stubbornness irked her. Both of them were very strong. If they had something to say, why didn't they?

Still, that was a tricky situation as well. '_Maybe I'm just making assumptions? But maybe I'm not… it would definitely be a conflicting situation… and Tohru wouldn't be able to choose, that's for sure… She loves everyone equally…_'

But STILL, what if _that_ was incorrect, too? Tohru had said she hated seeing Axle upset… what if she favored him? Nah… not after what he did.

Kaye shook her head vigorously and rubbed her temples, the confusion of the conversation starting up a small tension headache. She felt Kyo shift beneath her but she didn't hear what he said, if anything. In a matter of seconds she was absorbed in more thoughts about Tohru's boy situation.

They arrived at the lake about an hour after and Kaye raced inside with her guitar strapped to her back and her amp held close to her chest. She'd had a break through in the car about a half an hour earlier and it had nearly eaten her alive to not have been able to play it right away, or at least write it down. She found a room, claimed it as hers knowing she'd have to share with Tohru, plugged in what was necessary and sang to a bunch of sewn together rifts.

'What was I supposed to do?

You wouldn't have resisted her either

Should've known just what to do

Guess I just missed my cue

Scheming from afar

My secret wishes full-aligned

I renounce all my scars

Find out everyone is blind

There'll always be somewhere for her

With me

You see

It's only instinct to want to

Shield her

From you

Because everyone can see you want her too

It's only instinct for you'

Yay, she had a verse down! She hadn't thought up anything else in the car. She went over it a few times, jotting it down just as Tohru walked in.

"You sure adjusted fast," she called from the doorway with a little laugh. She moved over to one of the twin beds in the room and set her bag on top. "What're you writing?"

"Oh nothing," Kaye covered, shoving her notebook underneath the twin bed closest to her. She set her guitar gently on top, sick of having to tune and retune it every time she reached for it. '_Need to be more careful with the damned thing, or get it locked_', she mused. "Listen Tohru," Kaye muttered, crawling over and sliding the door shut nonchalantly, "I've been thinking about the Axle situation and I think I have a plan." Tohru perked up and Kaye shared her evil plan of attack. It was a simple matter of distracting Kira. She'd just tell Kyo and Yuki they were staying to study, and then send them on errands. Either way, that would be the easiest part.

"You'll have to brief him as well," Tohru added. "If he's not expecting it, he might act out."

"Or if he doesn't suspect I'm watching," Kaye replied with a smirk. "Don't worry Tohru, he's not going to do anything. We'll make sure this gets straightened out, okay?" Tohru smiled at the younger girl warmly, so thankful to have her blessing, and her help in this situation.

For the next hour or so Kaye gave Tohru a brief guitar lesson, teaching her the eight main chords: E, E minor, A, A minor, C, G, D, and D minor. She was clumsy at first, but was a quick learner, and determined. They had mastered switching from G to E minor in the opening rift of Pearl Jam's 'Last Kiss', one of the easiest songs to start out on, when Kaye decided if Tohru was going to be a rocks star, she had to look the part. "Oh, I couldn't wear these…" she'd objected, but Kaye of course got her way. Kyo opened the door not long after the transformation was complete and Kaye was standing back to admire her artwork.

His cheeks quickly dusted with a feverish flamingo disease and he averted his eyes as he muttered that dinner would be done shortly. '_I suppose Ha'ri made it then_.' Kaye observed that her brother seemed in a hurry to leave the room. "Hey Kyo," she called just before his head disappeared, "Don't you think Tohru pulls off this look a little _too_ well? I'm pretty jealous."

With permission to look now Kyo spared another glance at Tohru. Her hair was styled naturally, something she never did, with all her hair lying down straight instead of her usually semi-up style. Kaye had done her makeup, expertly applying the black eyeliner and mascara, adding a bit of shadow for effect. She had on one of Kaye's tight baby dolls, this one red with I 3 NERDS written across the chest. A short black shirt followed next, decorated with safety pins, black fishnet tights, and a pair of black Converses with red stitching. He blinked a few times, scarcely believing Tohru would agree to even the thought of putting herself in such an outfit… but he didn't look away. Instead, he smirked. "Playing dress up?"

Tohru looked away, pulling the guitar that had been strapped about her shoulders up over her head. She grabbed her other clothes and headed towards the entrance of the door. "I should help them set the table…" As she passed him Kyo stood aside to let her through, watching as she walked hurriedly down the hall toward the bathroom to change.

"Did you have to embarrass her?" Kaye asked, hands on her hips.

"I… I didn't mean to… You're right though." Kaye perked up. "Real… un-Tohru-like, but it was… a good look for her… I guess," he added quickly, walked away. Kaye smirked and fell backward onto her bed, giggling. They were so pitiful.

"You kids really didn't get a chance to get out yet now did you?" Shigure brought up during dinner, stuffing a mouthful of ramen in his mouth. They hadn't wanted to disturb Kaye and Tohru so Hatori had cooked. Low and behold, his specialty.

"Oh, but we can go out tomorrow, right?" Tohru asked, looking around the table. Yuki smiled and nodded to her.

Hatori cleared his throat. "It's not much warmer here than at home, so I'd suggest you all bundle up," he advised. "I don't think anyone wants to be catching cold on their vacation."

"And we all know you don't feel like treating us on _your_ vacation," Kaye added, laughing. Her half-father curled up the side of his mouth, and went back to eating his ramen.


	18. Ch 18: Lake House Fun

This one's kind of longish I suppose, but that's only because there wasn't a convenient place to end the chapter without cutting someone's part short, which is evil and I don't often enjoy doing it. Actually though, I think I did cut some parts in chapters 19 and 21... oh well, you'll have to see! For now though here's 18. I promise that it won't take months for me to put up the next chapters -I solemnly swear!

* * *

KS:

Life's blood creeping through her veins

Everything's real in her fantasies,

Innocence lost to us all,

But alive within her.

Reality lost in her eyes,

Forgiven by all, but

To us forgiveness is lost.

She liked it. It was an okay start, perhaps for another song. Thinking about how her other verses had been better, she crawled on her knees over to her large suitcase, drawing out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, foxes and paw prints decorating the black based pants. She drew out an old t-shirt and began to change into her sleepwear.

She tied up her hair and descended back into the living room, otherwise known as the eye of the storm.

Hatori was on the couch, reading a thick book that Shigure must have lent him. All around him was chaos. Kyo and Yuki were squabbling in the kitchen, Shigure was poking at Tohru because she was cleaning, and Kaye just had to stand there and stare, realizing that this was her family and she was stuck with it.

She laughed and picked up a random book behind Hatori. It was beside all the others, ignored and unwanted. Without even looking at it she hopped over to Hatori and stuck her head right in the middle of him and his book.

"Hey there!" she grinned at her foster father.

He smirked and hit the back of her head with his book. She grunted lightly and laughed. Hatori picked up the book that was in Kaye's hands and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly.

"What? What's the matter?" Kaye asked, grabbing the book back before Hatori could throw it into the fire that was against the wall, near his feet.

Kaye looked at it and sighed, 'A Summer Colored Sigh, _A naughty love tail unfolds_.' By Shigure Sohma.

"Oh God," Kaye sighed and tossed it aside, explaining quite quickly that she had just grabbed a random book.

She picked up another book titled 'The Last Unicorn' and looked at it interestedly, then putting it down, set herself down on the floor and leaned against the couch. She searched for a TV box to turn on the TV and finally succeeded in doing so, finding it under the couch.

Kaye turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, very bored. After flipping through for what seemed like the fiftieth time, Hatori stole the box and went to his own channel.

Kaye sighed and began to watch The Mummy Returns, the only good thing on TV. Eventually, the others filed into the room. Hatori sat up on the couch so Shigure and Yuki would have a seat, Kyo took up the whole love seat and Tohru sat next to Kaye on the ground.

IS:

"It's too bad about the gloomy weather," Tohru mused, looking out the wall-to-floor window at the opposite wall. "I sure hope it clears up tomorrow."

"It better," Kyo muttered, his fist baring into his temple as he lazily witnessed the mummy arising. "I didn't come up here to feel lazy."

"Kyo, this a vacation spot," Shigure said as though the cat boy was terribly stupid. "Why else would you come up here?" Kyo didn't answer stubbornly. Kaye giggled and shoved Tohru who turned to her quite casually, not understanding. Kyo glanced at her quickly before turning to glare at the T.V. instead.

"It seems winter doesn't know about this place," Yuki mused the next morning, referring to the unseasonable warm weather and clear skies. He turned to see Tohru poking around the kitchen, making sure her picnic was all ready. Yes, she'd been so excited about the nice weather that she'd packed a picnic lunch for them to eat at the beach. "You know Miss Honda, you really didn't have to…"

"Oh no, no, I wanted to!" Tohru exclaimed anxiously. "Really, it's such a gorgeous day out, we really shouldn't waste it!"

Yuki could see that he wasn't going to faze her and smiled instead. "No. I suppose we can't."

Shigure's unmistakably sarcastic sigh greeted them shortly after. "It's such a shame that such a wonderful lunch be wasted on those who can't appreciate it. But, I guess only the young and growing are worthy of eating your masterpieces Tohru."

Tohru looked as though her heart had stopped. "Oh, that's not it at all, look!" She flew over to the refrigerator and tore the door open, revealing a vast array of pre-made and delicious looking meals. "I felt a bit guilty, so, I made sure you and Hatori had something to eat! Although, I would much rather you two came with us…"

"Careful Tohru or you'll get him started again," Hatori warned warily as he entered the room. He hid a yawn after his statement had been… stated.

"Oh, good morning Hatori!" Tohru greeted with her ever-popular smile. He smiled back at her faintly and peered past Shigure into the fridge.

"You really didn't have to make all that, Tohru."

"Of course she did, she's Tohru!" Kaye called from the doorway. She was once again riding on Kyo's back, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "I don't really know how she made so much out of the little table scraps that were left around here, but, she's just amazing like that." Tohru blushed and Kaye told her ahead of time not to be so modest. She hopped off her brother's back and danced through a few rooms, calling, "When are we leaving?"

"I'm going to miss this weather…" Kaye sighed as the four of them walked down toward the beach. "I hate winter."

"Really?" Tohru asked, tilting her head in pure curiosity. She stood between Kyo and Yuki as always, the picnic basket flanked between Yuki and herself. Kaye was a little ahead of them. "But winter's really pretty Kaye! The first snow, school vacation, and the new year!"

Tohru had struck a nerve there. Both Kyo and Yuki stopped walking at almost the same instant, looking at the ground instantly. Both girls turned to look at them, Kaye sighing, Tohru looking intensely distressed. "I'm sorry!" she cried in haste. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Don't worry about it…" Kyo mumbled.

"It's not a big deal," Yuki tried to reassure himself just as much as Tohru. "We'll just skip out like we did last year." Yuki's insides still squirmed at the thought of what Akito might do. He hadn't thought at all about New Years.

"A-are you sure?" Tohru asked timidly, looking from one Sohma to the other. "I mean, I don't want you to stay home this year just because of me… I mean, not after the trouble I caused last year… Shouldn't you at least go this year?"

"What? You stayed home last year?" Kaye asked in disbelief. No way, impossible. She looked between Yuki and Kyo proudly. "Finally standing up to Akito, eh?" There was no response. "But, it is cute that you two stayed home last year… Just to keep Tohru company…" Kyo and Yuki perked up slightly and both glanced at Tohru, then turned away. "But can't you stay with a friend this year, Tohru? I'm actually looking forward to the party and seeing everyone!" She nudged her brother. "Don't you want to prove to them that I didn't dye my hair because I was ashamed of being your twin?"

Kyo smirked slightly, half amused, half annoyed. "Despite the joy that would bring me there's no way I'm stepping back through those gates." He remembered how he'd stood on the roof that day when Tohru went to go see Akito, how he hadn't been allowed to go inside and help. New Years was a joke. It was all… 'Oo, family, family. Big happy family…' All bullshit.

Kaye watched Yuki carefully; he'd become very, very quiet. '_He's unsure of what he should do_,' she thought sadly. '_Akito must have scared the piss out of him last year if he'd skipped out… I wonder what Akito would do if he missed the banquet a second year?_' "But hey, why are we even talking about that? It's over a month away. It's only November." But, alas, the end of November. It was closer than they thought.

Thankfully the air had cleared of the tense subject by the time they were settled down with their picnic. Tohru handed out the plates of food and sandwiches to everyone and then sat back on the sand and thought.

She'd missed a day of school, and hadn't told Uo or Hana that she would be absent. She sank slightly, hoping they wouldn't worry. But, then again, they might, considering the three Sohmas were amiss as well. Uo would ask Haru or Momiji, though, she knew she would. Content upon that Tohru enjoyed the rest of her meal without cares, happily chatting away with Kaye and the boys.

Just as they were nearing the end of their meal angry clouds blew in above them, setting the wind chill down to at most 50. Kaye shivered slightly. "Knew I should have brought a hoodie," she growled, smacking her hand. Kaye observed that her brother had laid himself back on the sand, eyes closed, not looking eager at all to get up. "Looks like rain?" she asked, leaning over him. He nodded, grimacing.

"I'm too tired to move."

Kaye's grin grew mean. "Aww, c'mon Kyo-Kyo! Get up, get up!" She tugged at his arm and sent him flying into Tohru where he transformed into the cute little orange cat.

Kyo turned and glared at his sister. He'd knocked Tohru over and now sat resting on her stomach. "What the hell was that for!"

"You said you couldn't move and it would have only gotten worse if we'd waited, so, we'll carry you!" Kaye giggled. Kyo was about to retort but he felt Tohru stand and quickly jumped off her.

"Just until we get up to the house, okay Kyo? I wouldn't want you to waste your energy," Tohru urged. She gathered his clothes and stood straight, holding her arms out and Kyo reluctantly jumped into them, sitting curled and glaring over her shoulder for the whole ride up. Yuki and Kaye carried the picnic basket, walking a little behind Tohru and Kyo.

"Kaye, what are you trying to do?" Yuki whispered to her. Kyo watched them suspiciously, unable to hear.

Kaye smiled at her brother in his cat form and winked. "Just trying to make him happy," she replied in a soft undertone. "That's all I care about."

"Kaye… you… you know that giving him false hope is not going to make him happy in the end, don't you?" Yuki muttered, looking at her sadly. Kaye didn't answer, thinking hard, contemplating the situation.

Shigure had a field day when the four of them walked in. "Oh Rakki-Kyo, what did you do to poor Tohru to land yourself in such a situation?"

"It's not what you think you damn dog! It was Kaye's fault!"

"I seriously doubt that, Kyo," Hatori muttered. Kyo leapt from Tohru's arms in his angst-filled decision to harm both men severely, but didn't get very far before transforming. Tohru gave a slight shriek and covered her face in a 'see-no-evil' kind of fashion. Kaye laughed, taking his clothes from her and tossing them to Kyo who threw them on in record time.

Shigure slid his hands over Tohru's playfully. "Poor Tohru, always subjected to such tasteless actions." Kyo stomped away without retaliating.

KS:

"That's unusual, guess the rain's really getting to him." Kaye spoke softly to herself.

Her watch began to beep loudly and she ran to the T.V room, grabbing the box and taking Hatori's previous seat on the couch.

"What's got her in such a hurry?" Yuki asked, watching as she plopped comfortably down on the couch.

"Well, anyone joining me? Super Nanny's on!" Kaye put her hands in the air elatedly.

"Super What?" Shigure walked in to the T.V room with Kaye, curiosity overcoming him as he sat down next to her.

"The show that makes you never want to have kids, and if you do have kids it makes you appreciate how, even slightly, mature your kids are… unless your kids are as bad as the ones on TV." Kaye tried her best explaining, knowing it wasn't quite going right.

Eventually, all gathered in the room, except Kyo, to watch the American T.V show, subtitled in Japanese.

"Oh my God… those kids are terrible! Are all American kids like that!" Shigure asked, aghast.

"Yeah, they are terrible, no, not all American children are like that…" Kaye replied stoutly.

"Wow, that Jo Frost nanny is really good," Tohru put a finger to her lip in thought.

"Yo, where is everyone?" Kaye ignored Kyo's voice in the kitchen.

Eventually, the orange haired boy found himself in the T.V room with everyone else, gasping at the children's antics. For a few hours they watched episodes of Super Nanny, laughing at what some of the parents thought vulgar and what they thought was an improvement.

At the end of the marathon, Kaye stood up and stretched, smiling and saying what a good show it was, most agreeing.

Kaye turned when she heard only Hatori, Shigure and Tohru agree. Kaye looked around the room to see Yuki leaning against the back of the couch, eyes closed and breathing heavy with sleep. Across the room lay Kyo, asleep on his stomach on the love seat, one arm hanging off the side.

Kaye smiled. She turned and left the room, ignoring her brother and cousin, letting the others handle waking them up.

"I see Kyo isn't the only person affected by a rainy day,"

Kaye turned slowly towards the voice with a smile, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, if it were any other day you would have immediately attacked Kyo to wake him up," Hatori took a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from another.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," was her excuse, "Besides, what's up with Yuki suddenly falling asleep when it's raining?"

"It's probably just a coincidence. Maybe he got as little sleep as you did." Hatori began to walk out of the kitchen and towards his room when a yelp was heard.

Kaye turned towards the TV room, where the yelp was located and rushed in while Hatori continued walking. Kaye entered in upon the scene- Shigure down and out for the count, Tohru spazzing out, Yuki, just waking up and Kyo, awake and seething in anger.

"Kyo! You're awake!" Kaye smiled in greeting to her brother, and then began to walk out of the room.

Deciding it wasn't worth her troubles to enter in upon the fiasco Shigure had caused, she had casually left the room and headed towards her own room.

Kaye stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her. She took a brush to her hair and got ready for bed, knowing it was early but feeling unusually sleepy all the same.

She looked at the bed warily, knowing dreamless sleep lay ahead of her. She sniffed and secretly went to her suitcase, unlocking a secret compartment with a secret key around her neck. She reached inside the compartment and took out something stuffed and orange.

Kaye lay down on the bed with a smile, snuggling up to the orange plush eagerly and anticipating the next day with a smile on her sleeping face.

Tohru walked in some time later, having made sure everything was set for the next day, for breakfast and that Kyo didn't kill Shigure along with making sure Yuki made it to his bed.

She also began to comb out her hair and put on long pajamas. Tohru braided her hair and kicked off her slippers, falling eagerly onto the bed across from Kaye's. Kaye was facing Tohru as she sighed. Tohru looked over awkwardly as she saw Kaye chewing on the ear of what looked like a large orange cat.

At first, Tohru thought, "What's Kyo doing in Kaye's bed! And in cat form no less!" But then, the brown haired girl realized the orange cat in Kaye's arms was merely a plush form of Kyo.

Tohru smiled, having never thought of Kaye being the kind of person to sleep with a stuffed animal. She seemed so mature on the outside.

Tohru got under the thick covers of her bed, her face a set frown as she thought.

But it seemed that on the inside, there was something or someone on the inside, crying to get out.


	19. Ch 19: Expect the Unexpected

It's certainly been a while guys, I broke my promise. I forgot completely. Just start high school, though, can you blame me? Here's three new chapters to keep you guys occupied, because frankly I haven't gotten a new part from Kit for months! glares Never fear, I will hound her about that 'til pain does she give in. Please enjoy!

* * *

IS:

As Tohru sat on the brink of vertigo her thoughts were all jumbled. There were simply too many questions that had surfaced. Everyone had been acting odd today… why? Kyo's excuse was obvious because of the stormy weather, but Yuki had been unusually quiet, even for himself, and Kaye had been a little less than energetic. There had been several rainy days they'd encountered together, but, somehow today seemed much, much different. Maybe it was just like the last time she'd been to the lake house; everyone just had a lot on their minds. She broke into a small panic, hoping it was nothing she'd done, wondering whether she should bring it up like she had last time or let it go. She just didn't know.

Deciding she would just see how things went tomorrow she rolled over in bed, shutting her eyes and clearing her mind to make way for happy dreams. They would be going home tomorrow. She'd have to call Uo and Hana and tell them she was sorry for not telling them she'd be missing school.

Kyo was on the roof, in a deep staring contest with the moon. The sky had cleared up considerably, the clouds of the day washed away by a tidal wave of stars. He sighed in distraction, his mind elsewhere, making it hard to be relieved that he'd regained his strength.

A breeze blew in from the direction of the lake, ruffling his bangs. As they settled back into place the softness brought an image before his mind's eye; Tohru carrying him earlier that day, allowing him to hide in her hair and cuddling him close. When he'd inquired she'd said, "You're just very cuddly, Kyo! I could hug you forever!"

Kyo turned over, closing his eyes on the thought. He wanted to keep it, keep that portion of the day, keep that portion of his life where he knew it would always be, where she'd always be. In the place where he stored all his memories of Tohru and the times they'd spent together, and the times to come. The place that would forever be shut off in just two years time; his heart.

"Our fathers are competing for the same spot. Did the thought never cross your mind that you weren't rid of me?"

Axle closed his eyes a moment, turning his head away from the girl slightly. "No, it did. It's just ironic that we end up neighbors," he admitted. He glanced to his right, his eyes straining as far away from her as possible, and his gaze settled on his portrait of Tohru, or one of them. This was his meadow picture, but he had painted her in; she was making daisy chains, the soft spring sun warming her hair as it dried the earth and awakened new buds. She couldn't have come at a worse time. Her father couldn't have been transferred before him, or even to Spain instead? She had to come now, now when he was so desperately trying to regain Tohru's trust?

"Look, Teresa, I'm sorry, but if you were expecting us to pick things back up it's just not going to happen. I'm uh," he paused to carefully plan out his words, "working toward a different target right now."

In her trashy ghetto-fab Boston garb Teresa leaned back against the window sill in Axle's room in a way that showed even more of her stomach. She smirked and shook her head ever so slightly, making her look mischievous and scheming. "That much doesn't surprise me," she informed her ex. She let her long black hair slip between her fingers slowly so it fell back by her side dramatically. "What does surprise me, though, is that you're conceited enough to think I care."

Axle perked up, turning and standing to look back at Teresa. The girl's smirk had deepened like a villain about to unveil a plot. This devilish behavior was reserved only for Axle because of what he'd done to her when he'd left. Overall Teresa was a sweet person, a little rough around the edges, but sweet nonetheless, but in this situation she held nothing back. "You don't care?"

"You think I followed you all the way to Japan? Honey, to Australia yes but I'm not _that_ desperate. Believe it or not I'm over you."

"Wow," Axle muttered, a stupid, dopey side smile set on his face. "That's great."

"Damn right it is," Teresa agreed. Axle took a double-take and inquired. "You were my final straw, baby. After all the guys that have screwed me over, left me for dead, and betrayed me as you have, well, that's it. It took you leaving me for me to realize that I hated men. Gradually I became less and less attracted to them. You, Axle, helped me realize that I'm a lesbian."

Axle's eyes widened but he let Teresa continue. "I was never attracted to any of those guys, or you for that matter. You were all basically covers because I was in denial about being attracted to other women, but, now, why deny it? It can only heal me."

"Well, I uh…. Wow, I'm… you're welcome?"

Teresa laughed slightly and stood, her shirt falling an inch above her belly button while her jeans were secured two inches below. "Now go on and help some other girl realize her true sexuality. I'll see you in school tomorrow." With that Teresa swept out of Axle's room, leaving him semi-speechless but nonetheless relieved. Teresa had been through a lot, been with a lot of bad guys, and hey, if she was ready to finally start taking care of herself, he was happy for her.

The next morning Kaye awoke to her adoptive father ripping the comforter off her. The flannel sheets Tohru had put on when they'd arrived were down by her feet, covering, in fact, only her feet; she was a wiggle worm in her sleep, but, as long as her feet were covered Kaye was set. She groaned loudly and flung one of her pillows at him. "Kaye, hurry and get up, we're dropping you four off at school on our way home, so hurry! Everyone's all dressed and ready," Hatori informed her, flinging the pillow back. A much nicer voice floated in next, one which motivated Kaye much more.

"I already packed up all your things, so don't worry about it Kaye. I packed your breakfast so you can eat it in the car, and your uniform's right on your nightstand."

Kaye half-laughed at Tohru's preciseness, how she made her life so much easier. "Tohru, gotta love ya," she called around her pillow, falling out of bed and dressing. Within minutes she was scarfing down breakfast as they pulled out of the driveway of the lake house. Kyo scolded her, of course, "Kaye, you're gonna get it all over me! Keep it in your goddamn mouth!"

"Sorreh Kgyo, I'mn starvink," she mumbled, mouth full just to spite him. Yuki covered his mouth with his hand to hide a delicate laugh and quickly turned away to stare intently out the window. Tohru smiled at the squabbling twosome, now in a heated argument beside her and smoothed the skirt of her school uniform. She glanced down at her legs and then peered over at Kaye's, shaped to perfection beneath her pants. Tohru felt slightly jealous as she observed the rest of Kaye, but, remembering that her mother had always told her to love what she'd been given and went back to discussing dinner ideas with Shigure.

Hatori let the four out in front of the school where they waved goodbye until the car was out of sight; he had to drop off Shigure as well and make sure their bags got back to the right house and all that. The Sullivans passed with a stranger beside them and as Axle stopped to try and engage Tohru in conversation before his sister dragged him away to meet more of her friends the girl stopped dead at the sight of Kaye, who stared back curiously. She waited for the girl to look away, waited for her to get intimidated by her stare as most everyone else did, but it just didn't happen. Her eyes became kind of glazed over and she gave a small smile and wave, but, as Axle was pulled away he grabbed her arm and brought her with him. Kaye watched her go with an eyebrow raised.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Kaye asked no one in particular, hoping for an answer from someone, anyone. She had kind of weirded her out, truth be told.

"Who? That girl with Axle and Kira?"

"Yeah, her."

"Rat boy will find out, he has access," Kyo said in a bored tone. Uo was calling for them from the front door and Kyo rushed forward to deliver some sort of threat to her. "KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE KYO-KYO ALREADY! DAMMIT!" Yuki followed with his head slightly bowed, but, Kaye stopped Tohru before she could go any further.

"Hey Tohru, did you see how that girl Axle was with was looking at me, or did I imagine all that?" she asked, looking her straight in the eye, a slight frown on her face.

Tohru cocked her head and tried to remember. "I… I don't know Kaye, I wasn't really looking…" she said apologetically.

"It's okay, let's get to homeroom." Kaye led the way after then met up with the others at the door and split up with them in the hall, going to find Haru and Momiji. It then dawned on her that she'd moved up and she quickly doubled back to rejoin her brother, Yuki, Tohru and the others. As she opened the slider door into the classroom Axle's strange friend turned to look at her again, the small smile reappearing on her face as she leaned over to whisper something to Axle. Shaking herself Kaye ignored this odd behavior and made her way over to the group by the windows.

"Axle, that's her," Teresa muttered, her mouth barely moving to form the words as she watched the cross dresser stride over to the group she'd been with earlier. "That's the girl I was telling you about."

"Yeah, Sohma's a hard hitter," Axle said sharply, holding a hand to his cheek, remembering her blow. "I'd be a bit more selective. That whole family's just trouble."

"From what Kira tells me you need to be a bit more selective as well, fishing out of your league like that," Teresa shot back, jabbing her chin in Tohru's direction. "She's cute but she's just not trashy, babe. Face it; you've got no chance." Axle frowned at her and went back to gazing at Tohru for a minute. He reveled in how odd it was to hear a girl say another girl was cute, but the thought was erased when Teresa actually stood up and walked over to Tohru's group to introduce herself. He heard her say, "Hey there, I'm Teresa Stone," before he realized that this was a chance for him to get a word in to Tohru. He slid over after her.

"Oh, hello!" Tohru greeted Teresa, standing from her seat and bowing quickly. "I'm Tohru Honda! Are you new here? I'll be happy to show you around-"

"I'm sure she already has an escort," Hana muttered in her creepy voice, glancing carefully between Teresa and Axle and stopping Tohru from giving the grand introduction. She scanned the new girl carefully, shivered, and quickly shut up. Her waves gave her an instant headache; she made a mental note through the pain to further examine this strange activity later.

Teresa grinned at the suggestion. "Axle is much too busy stalking people, but…" she turned to Kaye, ignoring Axle's stunned expression, "Maybe you could show me around?" The Sohmas, Uo, and Hana all glanced around at each other; had Tohru not just offered?

Kaye eyed the girl wearily and shrugged, "I guess I could, yeah…" Kaye glanced over and saw Axle trying to say something to Tohru and said quite obviously, "Not yet"; the thought just reoccurring to her that she'd been meaning to set it up so that the two of them could talk, when all weekend her main focus had been setting Tohru up with her brother. She ran her fingers through her orange bob, watching as Teresa watched her do it. It had been a frustrated action, but, anxious to see where this was going to she muttered something to the homeroom teacher and led Teresa out of the room.

The bell rang and the halls cleared out as the girls continued walking. Kaye got that ever-so-familiar feeling that she was being watched, and willed it to go away; she KNEW she was being watched. She'd been being watched since she arrived at school that day. She glanced around nonchalantly, stopping a moment to pretend and rethink their path as though she were lost (but only slightly; dignity was still important) and confirmed that Teresa was, indeed, still observing her. Once this knowledge was hers it didn't take Kaye long to confront her. "Why are you staring at me!" she shouted at the girl, who merely blinked, never ceasing her smiling. "What is with you? God, seriously, find another gazing point 'cause you're really freaking me out-"

Teresa approached, slinking closer in one swift movement, and put a finger to Kaye's lips to cease her shouting. She shushed her softly, staring deeply into her widened eyes seductively. She reached her other hand up, but Kaye smacked both of them away. "What the hell are you doing?"

KS:

"C'mon, honey," Teresa taunted seductively, moving in closer to Kaye's startled face, "you know you want some."

"Want some what!" Kaye glared a moment. "Oh-ho-ho! Nuh-uh! No swapping spit with anyone, guy or girl. Sorry kid."

Teresa backed off a little. "You're hurting my feelings. Just a little one…"

"No. This is not negotiable. I stay away from human contact other than family. I've never dated, either, so back off. I can deal with being friends, but nothing farther."

Teresa unhooked her arms from around Kaye's waist, a disappointed look on her face. "Then… how about a compromise? I think I know what you want, but you need to do a bit of acting in return." Teresa smiled cunningly.

The gang met back together at lunch, Kaye and Teresa walking in smiling. They took a seat with Kyo and the others. Kaye and Teresa hooked hands and laced their fingers, smiling at the group.

"Kaye and I have something to say." Teresa had a certain gleam in her eye.

"We're going steady!" Kaye had a straight, calm face as she relayed the news.

Silence.

Tohru had the first reaction. "Well, that's wonderful!" she said, blushing a little and clapping her hands together.

Kyo's chopsticks feel to the table in the utter shock of it all. Yuki's eyes opened wide. Uo tilted her head in curiosity and Hana looked at Kaye suspiciously.

-right after the scene in the hall-

"An acting job? And what do _I_ want?" Kaye stepped back in question.

"Well, you probably want something to do with Axle… and so do I." Teresa put a finger to her lips and winked.

"Hmph. I want a meeting between Axle and Tohru." Kaye crossed her arms.

"And that can be easily arranged." Teresa put her own hands on her hips.

"Great. Now what do you want?"

"As I said, an acting job. I need you to pretend to go steady with me." Teresa smiled innocently.

"Why?" Kaye seemd uncertain, doubt clouding her eyes.

"I want Axle to become jealous of me."

…

"So, you're not a lesbian?" Kaye arms dropped to her sides.

"Oh no, I'm a lesbian alright. I want Axle to be jealous of how I'll pretend to go steady, of how I got a girlfriend my first day here when his crush won't even look at him without guilt." Teresa had a glint of malice in her eyes.

Kaye smirked slightly. "You're an odd girl."

Teresa moved seductively forward, "Odder than you know."

"Teresa, I don't mind lesbians, I think they're great. I just don't like them all over me. I sincerely think we could be good friends." Kaye put her hands up to emphasize.

"That's what you think now. I'll give you time." Teresa smiled sweetly.

"Kaye frowned slightly and walked toward a set of doors. "This is the art room…"


	20. Ch 20: Tests and Roles

KS:

"…what?"

Kyo had relayed the information to Shigure. "She just… sat down with that American girl and pounced it on us…" Kyo threw up his hands.

"Well… she's always been one to jump without thinking," Shigure mused. Kyo was startled, a little. He had more than half expected Shigure to joke about it.

"Home."

The two heads in Shigure's study turned to the entrance of the house. Kaye walked through the halls towards Shigure's study, sliding open the door with a frown.

"Kyo! Um… hi?" Kaye smiled awkwardly.

Kyo waved and Shigure watched curiously. "Where were you?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"Out and about."

"Kaye, why are you going out with her anyways?" Kyo asked angrily.

Kaye winked. "You'll see!" and she walked down the rest of the hall, an enigmatic smile perched upon her face.

-on the roof an hour before lunch-

"So, you used to date Axle?" Kaye asked, digging through a bag of chips.

"Yeah, then the prick dumped me and I tried to date some other guys, but I really hate men." Teresa carefully licked some salt off her fingers.

"Alright, great. And you want him to be jealous of you because…?" Kaye looked dubiously at the American.

"I hate'm, that's why. Our fathers are vying for the same job, trying to best one another." Teresa grinned as Kaye scratched her head, finding it adorable. (sorry, had to add that. It's just so… character.)

"Sounds complicated."

"Yeah, it often is. Basically my dad follows his dad like a hawk on wounded prey."

Kaye leaned back. The two were atop the flat roofs of the school, enjoying the view.

"And we can just go up here whenever we want?" Teresa asked in awe, already comparing her old school to Kaye's in her head.

"Cha, I wish. Fortunately, I learned most of what they're teaching at my last high school."

"And where was that?" Teresa asked innocently.

"Framingham, Massachusetts. But I'd been to-"

"Massachusetts! That's my home state! I used to live in Boston! I was born there!" Teresa had such a look on her face that Kaye couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wish I was that ecstatic about where I live," Kaye reminisced silently, her head bent low a moment before lifting it to look at the gleaming sun. "Now," Kaye turned back to Teresa, "when can Axle and Tohru talk?"

"Well, I was thinking, since today is Monday, we could make it Friday at That new coffee house nearby." Teresa closed her eyes, trying to remember the exact location.

"Tohru doesn't have work Friday, either," Kaye confirmed, "So how about 6:30? 7 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. I was also think that we should go too. Axle can be pretty ignorant." Teresa smirked.

"Okay. I wanted to watch Tohru anyways, just in case." Kaye shifted slightly.

"You mean, this isn't a 'date' kind of talk?" Teresa blurted out.

"What? Oh no! Axle moved way past that and kissed her when she went to his house." Kaye blushed, thinking of what that could mean to the American.

"She went to his house? Inside his _house_!"

"Um, yeah. But don't blame Tohru! She is so innocent, she probably didn't know that… well… they didn't make out or anything… but…" Kaye rambled when she was worried.

"So, are you jealous of her?" Teresa asked.

Kaye smiled. "In a ways. I'm jealous of how she can be so… pure. Untouched."

Teresa smiled as well. "I know what you mean. But… are you jealous of her and Axle?"

"Aw, Hell no! That kids been on my nerves from day one!" Kaye smirked.

"Right. So you worry about _her_. Why?"

Kaye turned quickly to Teresa. "I love her. She's my sister from long ago. Used to hate her, though."

Teresa watched Kaye suspiciously

"Anyways, are we going incognito?" Kaye inquired.

"Huh? Oh, right."

"Tohru!" Kaye yelled up the stairs and began to sprint up them. "Tohru-Tohru-Tohru-Tohru-Tohru-u-u!" Kaye sang and marched to Tohru's room. She slid the door open to be greeted by a smiling Tohru.

"Welcome back Kaye!" Tohru stepped aside to let Kaye in.

Kaye gladly accepted the offer and hopped perkily into Tohru's humble abode.

Kaye looked around. "Haven't been here in a while! Anyway," Kaye plopped down on Tohru's pink, frilly bed, "I have something for you!"

IS:

"Or… rather… I have a favor to ask that has a hotcake and cup of coffee in it for you," Kaye submitted as an after thought. Tohru giggled a little, a laugh lingering in her voice even as she responded.

"Anything Kaye, I don't expect anything of you! Tell me what I can do."

"Well you see, Teresa and I planned to go for some coffee on Friday and I… I'm a little nervous," she lied, wringing her hands for effect. "I mean at school it's different, but it would just be the two of us and it would really, REALLY mean a lot to me if you'd come along too. Besides I want Teresa to get to know you, ya know?"

"Sure Kaye, I'd love to come! I just hope I don't get in the way of… you two…" she said nervously. Kaye tilted her head in confusion; was Tohru uncomfortable by the situation? Nah, definitely not; Tohru was such a sweetheart, she'd accept anything from anybody. Hey, she dealt with Haru's little crush on Yuki, she just might not be too accustomed to it yet, but she would. She was smiling after all. Kaye felt a pain in her chest and her breath caught, but she ignored it. It hurt to lie to Tohru, but in the end she knew she was only doing it to help her out, so the pain subsided.

"Thank you so much Tohru. You're going to love Teresa."

"Yes, she seems like such a sweetheart," she commented with another smile.

Upon departing Tohru's room after about half an hour or so of girl talk, Kaye ran into Kyo, who cornered her and pulled her into his room. His only excuse was, "We have to talk."

"What about?" she asked innocently, sliding the door shut behind them. Kyo stood in a corner with his hands in his pockets and his back in a slouch, his face overshadowed by his bangs. All Kaye could see of his features was his mouth which she found herself worrying to find it in a frown. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

"Kaye, I… I just don't understand why you're doing this," he muttered. "You just met this girl, you don't know what she's like or who she is." Kaye sighed and shifted her weight but continued to listen. "I saw her and Axle palling around; I don't think you should trust her. She could be using you to help Axle-"

"To help Axle get to Tohru?" she submitted, leaning forward slightly to try to get a better look at his face. He looked up at her, staring, waiting. "I know what I'm doing, Kyo. I'll have you know that Teresa hates Axle. They were in a pretty serious relationship, apparently, and he left her. As far as I see it whatever 'palling around' they do it's just her toying with him."

"But-"

"And it's no concern of yours what goes on between Axle and Tohru anyway," she added, letting her annoyance get the better of her. "They need to work this out on their own and things are always going to be awkward for her unless you back the hell off-"

"It's not that easy!" he shouted, glaring. "I can't just stand back and watch, Kaye! I… I… I care about her…" he turned away again, arms folded. Kaye felt a sinking within her as her fears were realized, her suspicions confirmed. Kyo was in love with Tohru after all.

"Oh… Kyo…"

"Look," he said, tone tense, "You know I… I get over protective of… the people I care about… But you… you've always been able to take care of yourself. You've never truly needed me and when you did you'd never accept the help. Tohru… Tohru's just so… helpless…" Kaye was shocked to find her eyes prickling with tears and willed them away, guilt consuming her. "But to me, you're helpless too. No matter the situation or age you're always going to be my little sister. I don't want to see you… see you hurt. And I've only got so much longer to be protective of you before they… well…" He turned away again, unable to go on.

Kaye rushed forward and embraced her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "They're not taking you. You and I are one and I'm not the cat, so they can't punish me. They can't and we won't let them." She felt Kyo's arms slid around her. "You have all the time in the world to find a situation where you can protect me; you're not going anywhere. And neither is Tohru."

How did Tohru feel? In the end, who would she choose? Out in the hall Shigure backed away from the door slowly, heading downstairs to call Hatori.


	21. Ch 21: The Past and Present

IS:

"Axxxxxlleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Teresa sang as she burst through the door of his room. Axle gave a yelp and fell over; he'd been changing pants.

"Damn you, ever heard of knocking!"

"Oh shut up, you'll be hugging me in a minute."

Axle quickly buttoned up and zipped his fly, glaring at her and she plopped down on his bed. "Doubt it." He still didn't have a shirt on.

"How would you like to go on a double date with me and Kaye on Friday at that darling little coffee shop down the road?" she asked, bursting with a need to gloat, fighting the urge to smirk as she ignored his scorn.

"About that Kaye Sohma crap, who do you think you are-" Axle paused. "Double date? What?"

"You heard me," she said innocently. "Double date this Friday at-"

"Teresa, I'm not interested. I'm still after Tohru, you know that," he said softly, shaking his head.

"Yes, Tohru will be there," she informed him nodding. He ceased his head shaking and blinked.

"What?"

"You and Tohru are going to double date with Kaye and I, God, do I have to spell everything out for you?" Teresa leaned back on her elbows and rolled her eyes up at him. "Stop sitting there drooling and put a goddamn shirt on."

He absent caught The Used t-shirt she threw at him before shaking himself. "There's no way she'd agree to that," he muttered, sliding the shirt over his head.

"Well…" Teresa started, "we weren't really sure how she'd react, so Kaye figured it would be safest to leave out the fact that you were going to be there." Axle narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to trick her, no. You two have fun at that café by yourselves." Teresa flashed a smirk, thinking, '_Now why wasn't he so gentleman-like with me?_'

"We were almost sure she'd have definitely accepted," Teresa said hurriedly, "It's just that she doesn't like to hide anything from those two Sohma boys – what're their names? Yuki and Kyo? Whatever, them, she apparently confides a lot in them and wouldn't want to sneak around behind their backs, but she definitely wants to talk to you."

Axle perked up. "Really? How do you know?"

"My new home-girl is really close to Miss Tohru. She wants to work things out with ya, Axle." Teresa winked, inside smirking something awful.

"Yeah, about that… How did you convince Kaye to date you? I mean, on your first day too… and she just… I mean did you blackmail her, or…?"

Teresa snickered. "Let's just say I'm very persuasive."

"But she's a hard ass!" he exclaimed. "She's like an egg coated in steel for crying out loud!"

"Jealous Axle?" Teresa sneered, standing and advancing. Axle backed away, confused. "Jealous that I'm on your turf now and already I'm having better luck with the ladies? Need a few pointers? Huh?"

"Thanks for the double date thing, Terry," he smirked. She gasped at the nickname, crossing her arms self-consciously. He walked over to her, tugging at the hemline of her shirt. "Desperate people shouldn't be offering pointers." He opened the door for her to leave.

"You know, you don't deserve that girl," Teresa growled as she passed him. She remembered how when she was leaving Kaye's house that afternoon Tohru had stopped her just before the door. 'Here Teresa, I baked some cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip!' she'd called sweetly, hurrying out with a little tin of them. "I almost feel sorry for arranging this meeting," Teresa growled at him, closing her eyes at the memory. She stalked away and Axle swung the door shut behind her, planning what he would say to Tohru on Friday.

"So, Axle's cool with it?" Kaye asked, leaning back further. She was bored with this position; it was homeroom and she was sitting on the heater with Teresa lounging in her lap. She had her arms behind her for support, but Teresa pulled her arms to lie atop her stomach and Kaye sighed. But, she played along giggling a little to give the others a show. She knew Axle was watching; Teresa knew, too.

"Of course he's cool with it," she muttered, trying to keep their conversation from attracting the others' attentions. "He had the dopiest look on his face as I left. Of course, he was being an asshole about it…"

"Yes, but were you gloating?" Kaye asked, leaning closer so she could talk lower.

Teresa shrugged in thought, reaching up to play with Kaye's hair. "Yes, I suppose I was…" she said absently, a small smile playing on her lips. She glanced over at Axle, who was still watching, and tugged Kaye's hair a little to get her to come closer. "Bite my ear, will ya?"

"EXCUSE me!"

"Just do it, Axle's watching," she muttered out of the side of her mouth, knowing he could read lips and trying to be conspicuous while keeping up their little act. Kaye sighed and did as she was told, chanting in her head, '_Do it for Tohru, do it for Tohru._' As her teeth met flesh Teresa giggled wildly, catching everyone's attentions. "Kaye, stop, that tickles!" She squirmed in Kaye's lap and Kaye, thoroughly embarrassed, pinched her a little secretly while on the outside laughing along with her. Tohru smiled. Kyo widened his eyes, and looked away.

"Girls, please, settle down…" the homeroom teacher called anxiously, twitching and dropping his glasses. That time Teresa and Kaye really did laugh; what was funnier than a middle-aged man being intimidated by a couple of teenaged lesbians?

"Don't ever make me do that again," Kaye growled in her 'girlfriend's ear once they'd stopped laughing a little. Teresa titled her neck back to look at her upside-down.

"Fine. I'll just lay down all the affection in this relationship, then." She smiled and tapped Kaye's nose, giggling and getting up off the heater to get her stuff for first period. Kaye reminded her about the no kissing rule and sighed as though worn out, but smiled after the girl. '_Yeah, we can definitely be friends_.'

As the week progressed Teresa showed up at the house more and more. Eventually Shigure did get around to teasing them, though. On Wednesday Teresa came over for dinner and, to show her American heritage, she made burgers, hotdogs, and French fries for the Sohma family, bringing with her from home the condiments ketchup, mustard, and relish. She taught Tohru how to grill and everyone was laughing and having a good time; even Yuki and Kyo joined in the festivities. "We'll have to do this again with Uo and Hana! Hana loves trying new food," Tohru cried as she flipped her first burger.

"Ah yes, wave girl," Teresa nodded wisely, flipping two burgers at a time. "You're doing very good, Tohru," she complimented, grinning.

Tohru looked ecstatic. "Thank you so much! It's fun to try new things; I've never eaten any American food before, actually."

"Well then you're in for a treat, girl," Teresa laughed. She picked up a bottle of Heinz tomato ketchup, and hugged it. "See this? I put it on almost everything."

"So… you said it was a condiment… like soy sauce?" Tohru asked innocently. Kaye laughed again, coming up from behind Teresa.

"Sort of. It's like American soy sauce, or teriyaki, you know?" she tried to explain.

"Aww hell, why do Americans have to make things so difficult?" Kyo growled from the kotatsu. They had the sliding doors open because they were grilling on the porch where Tohru first met Shigure.

"It's not difficult, just different."

"You need to get in touch with your cultural awareness, stupid cat," Yuki muttered, taking a sip of the soda Teresa had also brought over. His eyes widened and he took another sip.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Miss Stone," Yuki called to Teresa, ignoring Kyo completely. He held up his glass. "What do you call this?"

Teresa smiled back at him. "It's called Coca Cola, Mr. Sohma." Yuki blinked hearing himself being called that and Teresa giggled. "Just trying to make a point. Please, call me Teresa."

Yuki gave a little smile and nodded. "If you insist." He took another sip and a dopey grin spread across his face. "Anyone who introduces me to this I will call anything they want."

"Wow, it's amazing what carbonated syrup will do to an introverted student council president…" Teresa mused, shaking her head.

"Nah, I'm not surprised; very little can set Yuki off, but there isn't much Coca Cola can't accomplish," Kaye broke in, downing her fifth can. "Next time we'll have to introduce him to Mountain Dew." Both Teresa and Kaye shared a vision of Yuki dancing around the house in his boxers, wearing a lamp shade with a Mountain Dew can firmly secured in his fist. Hey both shared a laugh as well.

"Food's done! Pick your poisons guys, I'm serving!" Teresa called, telling everyone to sit. She waited for orders, but everyone kind of sat there skeptically until Kaye broke in with, "One of each, I'm starving."

"Let' give everyone one of each," Teresa suggested, loading up the plates and passing them out. "Just in case there are some 'defined tastes' here." She seated herself and passed around the condiments. "And everyone can just some of each on their plates and try them all out! This'll be an experimental dinner."

"A marvelous idea, dahhhling," Kaye complimented in her old-rich lady accent, causing a laugh to go around the table. Teresa put on her cute little grin and scooted closer to Kaye, leaning against her as she dug into her hot dog.

"Ahh, two young high school girls in love in my house, my my," Shigure sighed wistfully. "It must be lovely being lesbians," he mused with a smile. Teresa grinned back at him but Kaye nearly choked on her cheeseburger. "I mean, you two can do whatever you like and there's no complications. It's perfect for teenagers, don't you think? I think all teenaged females should be lesbians; it would take a lot of stress away." He sighed again, leaning on a fist and watching Teresa and Kaye dreamily, eyes glazed over.

"You mangy mutt! Stop imagining them!" Kyo shouted, pounding one fist on the table and another upside Shigure's head.

Teresa giggled, then put a finger to her chin in thought. "You Sohmas sure use a lot of animal influences in your insults…" she mused thoughtfully, curiously. Everyone at the table paused awkwardly, something that wasn't tactful in the least as it only increased her curiosity. "Any particular reason why?"

"No, not really," Shigure replied, keeping his cool with ease, "It's just a childhood thing that stuck. See, Yuki and Kyo always used to bicker and quarrel ever since they were very young, almost like a cat and mouse, Kyo being the cat always looking for a fight and Yuki the cunning rat always coming out on top." Kyo twitched in anger, about to yell something, but was cut short by Shigure's proud shout of, "And I am the dog, the one with undeniable power over both of them!" He cackled evilly until he was thrown back by both Yuki and Kyo who both wore intense scowls on their faces.

Teresa giggled again and she and Kaye asked how everyone liked the food. The Sohmas and Tohru all gave their praise and by the end of the meal Yuki was on his fourth can of Coke. "It really is delicious," Tohru complimented. "I especially like the cheeseburgers with relish." Teresa and Kaye gave each other side-glances, but shrugged it off; neither one had the nerve to inform her that relish was meant for hotdogs and the idea of it on a burger was actually quite painful to think about, to them anyways.

Kaye glanced over at Teresa, who was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" Teresa leaned forward and licked the corner of her mouth then leaned back into position on her pillow cushion, smiling.

"Not anymore! You had a little mustard on her cheek," she explained briefly, smiling as she finished her cheeseburger. She'd had one of each too. Kaye glanced around the table to find Shigure and Tohru beaming and Yuki and Kyo looking wide-eyed into corners, at the ceiling, at their food. Her cheeks dusted with a light rose color and she damned Teresa in her head, but she merely winked at her.

After dinner Tohru insisted that Teresa and Kaye just relax and not help her clean up since they did most of the cooking. Kaye dragged Teresa up to her room and scolded her. "I thought I told you no spit swap-age!"

"That wasn't spit swap-age, trust me. I could show you spit swap-age-"

"No thank you."

"Hey, I'm just playing the part," Teresa said in her innocent voice, the one she saved for everyone but Axle, "Remember, I'm showing all the affection in this relationship?" She gave Kaye a quick hug.

"Heh, you're evil, girl," Kaye complimented, laughing as Teresa bowed. "I gotta wonder, though," she began thoughtfully, plopping down on her bed, "Why would Axle dump you? You're actually a lot of fun, and that means a lot coming from me. I normally kind of shut out… well, everyone…"

Teresa laughed softly and turned away. "Axle left me because he has a strict rule about dating drug addicts," she explained softly.

Kaye took a step back. "What?"

"Don't worry, I'm over it now. It's just, well…" Teresa sighed, testing her words, judging how much she should say. "Look, I don't want to burden you or anything 'cause we just met not long ago and stuff and I… I really don't want to lose you… But let's just say I didn't really have much luck with the guys in Boston. I always fell for the drug addicts, the sex addicts, the possessive, abusive guys. Every time I somehow got myself out I would vow not to make the same stupid mistakes, but, well… I could never stick with it. I was so convinced that the right guy would come along, always fighting my infatuation with females, denying it… I was so desperate to deny it that I went for anyone. A few of my ex's convinced me to get high with them a few times and when I met Axle I was dependant. He didn't know at first, and we lasted about a year, but when he found out, well… we were just over so quickly, just like that. I refused to be dropped so easily, like that year meant nothing, so I quit for him, went to rehab for him, and I followed him, but he just refused me again and again. So, this is where we are now."

"But… but that wasn't your fault…" Kaye was actually amazed that Axle wasn't a drug addict himself; she'd always suspected something of him. "That's not fair that he didn't even give you a second chance or anything… What's his anti-drug policy about anyway?"

"His dad was a drug addict and used to abuse him and his mother and sister," she said simply, her voice hollow. "He just refuses to be around people like that now."

Kaye watched her 'girlfriend' sadly, reached forward, and embraced her. She didn't pull away of course; Teresa enjoyed just being near Kaye and had since the first day they'd met. Then Kaye realized something and leaned back slightly so she could get a better look at Teresa's face. "Wait, so you're not a virgin?"

Teresa laughed softly. "I didn't really get a chance to lose my virginity. My first real boyfriend raped me when I was 12."

"Really? I was seven, and I didn't even know him." Teresa began to cry, but Kaye refused to. That part of her life was over, almost surreal to her now, so she let Teresa have her moment and just comforted her as best she could.

"We're so alike, you and I, Kaye," Teresa commented, wiping away her own tears. "But tainted young, both lovers of the American ways, both rebels to the core," she winked, "and both hate Axle."

Kaye laughed a little and thought a second. "Yeah, I guess we are very similar, after all." Teresa grinned and cuddled up to Kaye who sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't pull away. Teresa knew her limits, so, she was fine.


End file.
